Letters To My Brown Eyed Beauty
by MaraudersAtHeart
Summary: Albus and a certain blonde girl have been writing to each other since they met that day in Diagon Alley. But how does his mother take to the news? Yet when theres a new girl starting at Hogwarts, a year younger than himself, does he finally make his mother's nightmares true? Has he fallen for a girl he barley knows, and may only like him for being a Potter and for the fame? S/U
1. Letter

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter, Jo Rowling does. I only own my OC in this. :)_

**Letters To My Brown Eyed Beauty**

**Chapter 1: **Letter

_I look up and I'm met with the same brown eyes that plague my mind all day, every day. They're just as beautiful as I remember them, but then again I was only eleven then. I'm sixteen now and I know that waiting for someone I've met what, once, is a bad idea, when it seems all the odds are against us. I never caught her name and I know I never will. I've asked for it many times she always replies 'It's better this way', she doesn't know my name and I don't hers. But if she checked _The Daily Prophet _lately she'd know. She'd know I was The-Boy-Who-Lived's son then. But then again I don't think she even checked them. _

_Her smiles are always happy (at least for the three I saw that day, after that I never saw her again, sadly). I've resorted to referring to her as 'Brown Eyed Beauty' but of course not to anything that breathes. Because you never know if Rita Skeeter is snooping around, this is why I never once voiced these thoughts. _

_What's that in the distant?_

"_**Albus?**__"_

_I shake my head, who's calling me? I turn around and spin in a circle but I can't find the culprit for that voice. It's not _her_ voice; it's...someone else's...But whom? _

"_**Albus dear?**__" _

_That sounds like my mum, but I only see _her_ so, where is my mother? I can't see her anywhere. _

"_**Al!**__"_

That's when I start to regain consciousness. I pull my head off the table, where it had previously been, as I am now meeting with a worried look from my father. My mother looks just as concerned if not more, as Lily does also. "Albus?"

"Yes mum?"

"Are you alright?"

I nod quickly "Just...fell asleep." At this my dad laughs, because that's exactly what it appears to be. "Okay, you know you should get some sleep before tomorrow morning." I nod to my mother and stand up. "I suppose you're right." But before I could go further James just ran through the kitchen. Idiot, mum will probably scold him.

"Albus!"

"James!" My mother cuts him off, and I chuckle. "What is it James?"

"You've got a letter." At this my heart speeds up and I can feel the heat on my face.

"O-o-okay, who's it from?"

"I don't know." He laughs, because I know I'm blushing!

"It just says 'Green Eyed Boy' and I thought someone had gotten the name wrong. Then I thought it was for dad, but then again, not likely. Everyone refers to dad as either, 'Harry Potter', 'Mr. Potter', 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' and many others. But never in my lifetime 'Green Eyed Boy'.

"So, something you want to share Al?"

I know I'm crimson, I just know it!

"No!" I shake my head; he just raises his eyebrow at me. "C-Can I please have my mail now?"

"Rather Slytherin-like." He comments, I resent that! "Well you know..." I shrug. I held my hand out towards him.

"My mail, please James."

"Oh, here."

As I take the parchment I already know who it's from. It smells of roses. I let a smile grace my lips as I open it up. I call her 'Brown Eyed Girl' but you know, in my mind its still 'My Brown Eyed Beauty'.

_Dear Green Eyed Boy,_

_Hello, how has your summer been? I know that we kind of didn't speak for the last week or more, that was because my mother had me visit a...relative. So I wasn't allowed (and quite frankly wouldn't of even tried) to write a letter to you. It's nothing personal but I have a rather sticky nosed 'relative', he thinks he knows everything! I swear he knows nothing! _

_The point is I wasn't going to try, my mother once caught me writing a letter to you (the last one you received before this one), and she asked so many questions about you! I didn't know what to say besides what you look_ed _like. She laughs and mumbles things like 'I remember when I fell in love for the first time' Y'know how parents are all like that? She's insane! But it would explain why she rarely talks about my dad. _

_You know how annoying parents can get? Green, they are always like this. I swear it! I'm not related to my mother, Green, you mark my words she's an embarrassment! _

_How's your mother? Less motherly? Or worse? _

_I wonder Green..._

_Anyway, did you do anything fun this summer?_

_I travelled! And no I'm not one of those squealing girls, don't worry. I bet you are handsome and all, but I don't squeal, for nothin'. _

_Sorry Green if you thought I'd squeal if I met you. Right, that will probably never happen. _

_Don't ask why Green, just accept it._

_Okay, so before mum gets anymore of her 'helpful' ideas I got to run! _

_Going away for the next year, (but will find time to write Green, never think I'll give up!) This is too much fun! _

_Until next time Green, _

_Brown Eyed Girl_

"OOOH! Albus has a girlfriend!"

"What?"

Great, now my mum thinks I have a girlfriend. "You know girls your age just want to date you because of your father, you know that yes?"

I sign, "Yes, I do mum. One: No. Girlfriend. Two: James forgot to read the whole letter and you shouldn't have been reading over my shoulder in the first place! He missed it completely!"

"But what are these pet names 'Green Eyed Boy' and 'Green' and where you call her 'Brown Eyed Girl'. See? If that's not a relationship I don't know what they are anymore!"

"You are delusional! I don't know her _real _name! I met her once!" Woops, shouldn't have said that...

"_What_?" James just seemed confused and shocked, but not mum...

"Then...how..."

"Easy question James..." I started, ignoring mum I continued, "We met when I was eleven, remember that trip to Diagon Alley?"

At his nod, I retold the story I loved so much, (not that I'd tell anyone that...)

"_Albus, we need to get your books." I nodded to dad and walked into Flourish and Botts with him. After collecting my books (I had managed to persuade Father to let me carry them, Mum would probably kill him) He said he had to get one last thing and that I should meet mum in Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. But I just called it 'Madam Malkin's' it's a lot easier. _

_As I went to walk in I abruptly fell over. I rubbed my side right where I landed on the ground. But as I look up to see who banged into me (I assume it was one of the Parents of some child) but to my surprise it was a girl with platinum blonde hair. I look at her and realise she had just as many books as me. (Okay I had three or so, because Dad had taken the rest away from me, scratch having all the books) she was trying to pick up all her books. I had heard dad say you help people, so this is the right time I thought? So as I go to reach out, my hand touches her hand and she looks up sharply, her brown eyes piercing through me, feels like she's piercing through my heart. I knew I'd remember her forever. _

"_Do you need some help?" _

_I didn't even care if she shook her head, I helped anyway. She scowled at me but together we collected them all (_Oh so I thought) ./

"_What's your name?" When she shook her head I was confused. "If you don't tell me I'll call you 'Brown Eyed Girl' for the rest of your life." I threatened with a smile. It was just a harmless joke._

_She shook her head again; I was beginning to think she couldn't talk. But when she did I smiled._

"_That won't be necessary. I should help you pick up-"_

"_Nah, its fine. I have to meet my mother here. How about I get you a new copy of that book there, seeing as it's ruined. (_I knew it wasn't _that _bad, but I wanted to have a reason to get to know her_) How about I send you a new copy. Where-"_

"_Send it here." She passed me a piece of paper. "Because I don't want my mother to know that it's ruined. She'll kill me. Take this. And please, no names. I don't want to even acknowledge that this happened. Nothing personal!" She shouted after herself. I felt insulted, but I guess that's what I get._

_Just then mum came out and nearly ran into me. "Oh sorry Al." I nod as if it did reach me, but i was still staring after my Brown Eyed beauty. _

_That's when I notice her other book, its right there. I go to pick it up and I smile to myself. I know I'll never forget those brown eyes and her hair. How her curly hair frames her face. I have to try and forget right? But I know I'll see her this summer at Hogwarts right? Why else did she have a Potions book?_

"Little did I know though, she just liked Potions. She doesn't go to Hogwarts."

"Bad luck..." I glare at James, "Just because you can get girls and shout 'Potter' does _not _mean in anyway shape or form I am like that! I know that look and I'm not moving on! But she is _just _my friend! Do I make myself clear?" and he nods, he better understand.

"I'm going to reply, but you all must promise never to mention her anymore!"

"Can I ask one thing?"

"Yes Lils?"

"You called her 'my Brown Eyed beauty'."

"Ye...-" I can feel the heat radiating from my cheeks yet again. Damn...to thing I was _never _going to say that out loud.

Lily is too smart for a fourteen year old.

**A/N: **_Review and tell me if you liked it. I won't update this story if no one reviews._

_If you have ideas about it, or any questions also. Please ask away!_

_Eli xx _


	2. Different

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter, Jo Rowling does. I only own my OC in this. :)_

**A/N: **_I just want to thank __owlgirlie387_ _for the review. _

_This Chapter is dedicated to you! Eli xx_

**Letters To My Brown Eyed Beauty**

**Chapter 2: **Different

I peel my eyes open but the light burns them so I flash them closed again. I groan and roll over while I pull my covers over me completely. See I have gray slink sheets, so the first layer doesn't do much. It may be the green blanket that works, but I don't know. I don't want to get up, but those footsteps that sound like they are coming from the bottom of the stairs and making their way up them. But i don't want to find out if it's mum or dad. Or anyone really. I'm cold and tired and currently trying to wheeled back sleep.

To no avail, alas I shall just get up.

I get up and walk towards my wardrobe and pull out my trousers and a dark navy blue shirt. I walk out of my room and across the hall to the bathroom. But I'm not the only one with the same idea. I bang on the door, "Are you done?" I ask, I have a croaky voice, it's my morning voice. But I still manage to sound angry or rather grumpy. "LILY LUNA POTTER GET OUT!" I shout at the door, "Now!"

I hear giggling from behind me and I look at my sister. I'm dumbstruck, "Then who's...?"

"James."

I turn around, my face red with anger. "YOU IDIOT! GET OUT NOW!"

"I promise you I will-"

"None of that Albus!" I turn around and look sheepishly at my mother. My brother opens the door with a smirk. "Enlighten me on what you will do." I give James my best glare and he shakes his head at me. It is always like this, because in James' mind, I'm the Slytherin now. I'm not his brother, see he'll talk to me. But he loves to get one up on me, but don't worry, he isn't completely horrid in that part. He sticks with the low pranks for me (You know, those ones brothers do? Yeah those) but Scorpius is always being pranked, it's really hilarious. He gets the bulk of them, but I think it's at least showing you that there isn't a feud between the Malfoys and the Potters now, they are...per say...friendly ones. Not ones that could kill, I assure you.

My brother will have me to answer to if he kills my best friend. I tell you that, because even dad accepts Scorpius. My dad has even been _nice _and _welcoming _to Mr. Malfoy, just because of me and Scorpius' friendship. But Mr. Malfoy has only been polite; he won't even enter the house. He'll drop Scorpius off and forget about it. He doesn't interact with my dad, my dad tried a few times, but he'll have none of it.

"Okay, just...out...I need a shower." I say impatiently. "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER IF YOU CLOSE THAT DOOR I'LL-"

"What is with all this shouting?" Comes a cheery voice from downstairs, great, dad finds this funny. "Well, James is being annoying, he won't open this door!" I say looking at my dad. "Calm down." I take deep breaths and look at him. "Please...get him...out." I say through gritted teeth. "James, please, I don't need Slytherin versus Gryffindor in this house, not right now!" I look at him as if to say 'You think that is going to work?' and he shrugged. "Or, I'll confiscate your stuff! I'll tell McGonagall that you don't' deserve your Quidditch Captain badge!" My dad threatens, and I smirk the moment James comes out gapping.

"NO! You wouldn't dare!"

"I would. Now, let Al in."

James grumbles but lets me in and I close the door.

xXx

"Albus, can you pass the bacon?"

I smile at my father and pass him the bacon; he is always welcoming at these times. He's okay with me being a Slytherin, and isn't bias. My mother sometimes lets James win arguments, and let's him insult Slytherin House, she sometimes joins in. She hates the house, but why blame her? They have had their fair share of Dark Wizards, but Scorpius is nothing like that, and neither am I.

"Al." I look up and take the plate back over to where it had originally been before I pass it to dad. I smile down at my food, but it's not because I am still hungry or because of food. It's because I'm happy to see Scorpius, in like an hour or so! I'll see my best friend. I sound like a little kid, and not a sixteen year old, but I really missed him. I don't always get to see him, this summer, we had only owled each other as communication.

Scorpius' father hadn't allowed anything else, and that had made me sad. I have to admit it, but a house full of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, even the odd Hufflepuff; I was left alone, no Slytherins. There wasn't one in sight, it was as if everyone in one room dressed in Blue, Red and Yellow, and I was the odd one in Green. It was horrible.

I don't want to sound stupid, and rather un-Slytherin-like, but y'know I don't care. I miss my best friend. Of course I do, this summer hasn't been the best one. Of course it hasn't, I bet Scorpius had an okay summer at least. Mr. Malfoy isn't that bad, I just didn't understand why I couldn't come over this summer. But I get to see him soon, and I'll definitely be asking him.

"Albus?"

I look up at my mum and smile, "Yes?"

"You've hardly touched your food."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...just thinking."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes fine!" Just to prove to her I'm fine, I stuff food down my throat. I'm not so hungry, but it gets the message to her. "That's James' job! Al!" I laugh at Lily and she scowls at me, "It's disgusting." "Whatever Lils." James and I say together, we look at each other and smile. I think we won't be smiling like this once the train takes off. I'll be another Slytherin who hides away and no one would even know I'm there.

We burst out laughing until mum scolds us, we quieten down our laughing but it doesn't help. Dad chuckles, "Come on, we'll be late for the train!" One mention and James has stopped laughing and Lily has quietened right down, I've stopped and I'm looking at James. What if I go back to 'That Slytherin'? I don't want to be the one left behind.

"Come on! I know you kids, you left packing to the last minute! It's a Weasley trade, ow." Dad stops his amused voice after my mother hits him on the arm. James races back up the steps and Lily and I just stare at him in unbelief. Is he really going to make us late?

"Good you guys packed early."

xXx

"Alright, remember to write you three."

"We will mum." Comes the chorus of all of us. I'm discreetly looking around for a patch of platinum blonde hair. "Remember to write every..." But my mother's voice was lost when my eyes set on a family with platinum blonde hair, and the odd brunette. But that's Scorpius' mother, she's the brunette. But something's wrong... "But what?" I murmur the end of my sentence out loud. "What?"  
Dad asked. I turn to him, "Did you see that?" I ask a little too high for a person's voice to be. "See what?" "Scorps and Mr and Mrs. Malfoy." I say glancing back at the group, Scorpius looks distressed. "Oh." Dad glances there but then back at me, "It's their business. We shouldn't be nosy. And anyway all teenage boys are distressed when their mother kisses them." My mother glares ta him but dad just shrugged.

"It's true Gin." My dad says and I roll my eyes, "Fine, don't believe me. But that didn't look right. It was as if..." I trail off when I see Mrs Malfoy glare at Scorpius and tell him something that looks like an insult, but I can't hear I can only see. "Whatever." I mumble and look at my father. "Bye dad, bye mum." I give dad a hug and mum one that isn't as tight and turn around. I take my trunk on the train and walk to a compartment on the Slytherin side.

It wasn't long until I was joined by a furious-looking Scorpius. "Everything alright?" I ask and he looks up and his face softens ever-so-slightly. "Just a disagreement." "With your dad?" "No. My mother." He grumbles and I can't hide my surprise look. "What? Surprised? My father isn't all bad you know."

"Um, yeah, I knew that."

"You didn't, did you?" He signs; I know how much it hurts Scorpius when someone says something hurtful about his father. In public he's ignore them, but his eyes are always sad. "No, I guess when I talk to him he's...polite." "He's always polite." Scorpius grumbles.

"I'm just sick of it. Y'know?"

Scorpius' comment or rather, question? Comes out of nowhere, it cuts into the silence. But I don't think he's talking about his father anymore, we aren't talking about Draco Malfoy.

Something a little, I don't know, off about Scorpius.

He's...different.

**A/N: **_Thanks to those who are reading this story. It means a lot to me to know you guys like this story so much! :) _

_Don't forget to Review guys! Eli xx _


	3. Secrets

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter, Jo Rowling does. I only own my OC in this. :)_

**A/N: **_A big thanks to __owlgirlie38 __for her review, and thanks to those who have put this in their Alerts/Favourites. It means a lot to me! Eli xx_

**Letters To My Brown Eyed Beauty**

**Chapter 3: **Secrets

The whole train ride had this weird air about it, I'm telling you. It was awfully quiet, at least I think mostly on Scorpius' end. It was as if, we were going back to that first night when I was called a Slytherin...

"_Fair enough..." The hat had said to me, after the whole discussion we had, it was intense, but then again I didn't mind, because the Hat said the last word, and it boomed across the great hall, "SLYTHERIN!" (Everyone went relatively quiet at the announcement, but I hardly noticed a thing). I got off the stool and nervously fiddled with the sides of my robes and made it over to the Slytherin table. I sat right next to the boy with platinum blonde hair, he looked up and his grey-blue eyes looked like they had this curious glint in them. _

"_Albus." I nervously stick my hand out to him; he looks at my hand curiously. He then slowly brings his hand to be level with mine before shaking it and saying, "Scorpius." I smiled a small smile at him and he moved his hand back more quickly than he had even moved it to shake mine; he just stares blankly at the table. Before the food came and he sat eating quietly. I hated the silence so I went to fill it with my voice, "Why didn't you gap and look at me shocked when the Hat called 'Slytherin'?" I asked curiously and I got a shrug in response. Typically Scorpius._

But for that whole night he was relatively quiet, it was just the way it was. That's Scorpius, when he doesn't want to talk about things he's quiet, or when his emotions are all over the place, he'll go quiet and analyse everything...And I mean that.

But that night in the dormitory he had been suspiciously cautious and quiet of me. But not in a way a friend is when they know you need space, no, not that kind, a kind as if he isn't supposed, or maybe _allowed _is the better word for it, to talk to me. I understood then, but now?

Maybe Scorpius is the one who needs space; he's upset, so maybe I should give him the space he needs? I could ask him, but maybe I shouldn't. Oh, I nearly forgot, "Scorpius?"

"Hmm?"

"You remember how I asked to visit your place this summer?" Scorpius freezes and avoids my eyes but nods. "Did by any chance you find out why your father said I couldn't? And you couldn't visit?" I hoped it wasn't something stupid like 'Because he's a Potter, they're Potters, such filth' sounds like something Mr. Malfoy would say, but I am surprised when Scorpius doesn't protect my feelings and say 'no' instead when he knows why, he says.

"Honestly? No, dad has just been...off...he's off, yeah?" It sounded like Scorpius was trying to mix lies and truth together, but I knew that maybe it wasn't to do with Mr. Malfoy, but if it did, it wasn't anything mean, I know that. By the look on Scorpius' face.

"He's acting odd lately and when I asked he said we were...going to visit...a 'relative'." There's that word in the same I don't know, sentence or feel about it, again, _relative_? Brown Eyed Girl was like that, remember? She had to visit some relative, but theres this odd air around the word lately. Maybe Scorpius visited a relative he hated, like Brown Eyed Girl had? Perhaps?

"Oh Scorps...was it even fun?" I ask and he looks up. Scorpius is probably trying to pin point which person I'm talking about. Good Luck, I mean anyone in his family he doesn't like, anyone.

"N...yes." Scorpius sounds shameful, why? "It was the most fun I had in years, but my _mother-_" I can hear this hidden feeling in the word, it wasn't a good kind and what tops it off he hadn't even tried to hide it.

What's going on?

"Had ended it. She said that I did something that was 'shameful' and not the way Pure-Bloods should react. I don't get it; my dad approved it and everything! But she had to go and say no." Scorpius said. I'm afraid I'm lost.

"So if you had a fun summer, spit it out." Scorpius sounded genuinely irritated. I frown at him, "No. I felt left out." We left the conversation there and didn't speak again.

xXx

That was probably the worst train ride I have ever experience, my first year one was better! Why was it so tense? Scorpius was still mad, but I didn't know whatever it was is this bad! It was so bloody quiet! I could have yelled at him to start talking and make a new subject. But of course, as a great friend I was, left him alone to his thoughts.

We are currently walking off the train, in _silence_. Why perhaps you are asking, but the truth is neither one of us want to be the first to speak. I know something is terribly wrong, but I can't seem to place what it may be. I sound like a horrid friend, but what do I do?

What do you do when you don't know what to do, because you don't know what the problem is? It has to have something to do with his summer, his parents and of course who ever this 'relative' is. And to top it off, he did some mysterious thing and got in trouble. Probably another reason why he wasn't allowed to come over and I to his.

But whatever event that included all of the above, has made Scorpius angry, but all of these said things, made Scorpius like that same boy in that dormitory six years ago. The same scared-looking and unhappy boy, who is just genuinely lost and has no idea where to go from here.

I look over at my friend and he's absentmindedly kicking a stone around, yep, he's gone quiet, and will not in any case, share what the problem is. I don't want to wedge it out of him, because that never works.

I frown at Scorpius but he doesn't once look up and see that I am staring at him. He's a funny person to work out, I've had six years to, and I really thought I knew him better than myself. At times he knows me better than I know myself, but when it comes the time for me to know him and have the answers, I'm clueless. Exactly like my eleven-year-old self had been.

Maybe I don't know him as good as I thought I did, there are still secrets there.

**A/N: **_The plot will really seep through in the next chapters; this chapter is helping out the ones who are curious about Scorpius' behaviour. But is anyone sure he is telling the __whole __truth? Is that what happened? I hope you enjoyed this chapter though, it was a little sad in my opinion. Not enough Best Friends kind of talk in there, it was more anger talk. So I have to just guess neither had a good summer?_

_Who knows?_

_Review and tell me how I can make this and any future chapters better! _

_owlgirlie368__ – It made me smile when you reviewed, thanks for reviewing in both of those chapters. :) It was really nice of you. I hope this answered some questions and left others unanswered for now. _

_Until next time, _

_Eli xx _


	4. Announcement

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter, Jo Rowling does. I only own my OC in this. :)_

**Letters To My Brown Eyed Beauty**

**Chapter 4: **Announcement

The carriage ride to the castle was just as quiet, and I know there's something wrong. I know he's keeping secrets, just what are they. How many are they? I thought we were over secrets, and had told each other all of them. But apparently whatever it was, must be big, did he _even _trust me?

I have been his best friend for nearly six whole years! How...how could he just _stop _trusting me? I don't know why I am suddenly becoming angry with him more than sad. He has to trust me! But he won't even tell me what is going on! It's as if...well...it causes him pain, but it's as if it will cause more pain if I ask...but I have to? Don't I? Or then I'm a bad best friend...That's right isn't it?

I look over at Scorpius as we and the rest of the population of Hogwarts walk to get to the Great Hall quicker. But one look at Scorpius and I just _knew _I didn't feel angry at him anymore. Whatever it was is causing him pain, and I knew for a _fact _he's keeping me out to protect me. He's done that several times before, but I just know. This is _big_.

Scorpius turns and looks around, oblivious to my staring, I realise his eyes have this new look in them. Sad, regret, anger and guilt. But why is he sad? Why does he regret something? Why is he angry? At _me_ perhaps? And why's he guilty?

Those four shouldn't be running through his eyes, his face is composed, but I'm telling you now, I can read his eyes. They give him away. They've _always _given him away. You can tell y'know? He says something about his father and his eyes spark proudly, like he is proud to have his father. Which, of course he is, he's proud to be a Malfoy. I know Scorpius like the back of my hand, I know I do.

Scorps' eyes finally find mine and I don't know...just I must have given away what I was feeling like because suddenly he's right there, next to me, closer than three feet. "Al? What happened during summer? Want to talk about it?" What? He thinks it's about _that_. No way, sure...I felt left out, and lonely. But it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter, what's done is done. Right?

_No...I don't really have anything to say_, sure, I can say that. Or... "No, sorry Scorp. I've actually fine. Just missed...you, jokes, and Hogwarts!" I grinned despite feeling like I just lied, _which I did_, but y'know? I feel oddly guilty, but the point is it wasn't because of that. "Oh Al, you really are a Potter!" Scorpius grinned at me, but I know, the grin didn't reach his eyes. Sure, neither did mine, but him doing it. I know that somehow I'll figure it out.

We were soon walking through the grand doors of the Great Hall and walked straight over to the Slytherin Table. I don't remember changing my clothes into my robes, but between that awkward and quiet compartment I must have somehow...

It wasn't soon until the new first years came...I caught a few names like 'Liam Berkins', and he was a Hufflepuff. I heard someone join my cousin Hugo on the Ravenclaw table, he of course was nice enough to introduce himself, and her name was something like 'Kimberly'? I don't really remember... And Gryffindor got two new people, Asher Gilligan and Seraphine Jayson.

But I stood up with Scorpius and clapped for the three new people for Slytherin, and their names were Jordan Alexander, Jeremiah Parley and Adam Flaxley. Odd, but Jeremiah didn't seem so bad. Jordan had dark hair and light brown eyes. Jeremiah had caramel hair and blue eyes. Odd combo if you ask me, but he pulls it off. The last one, Adam, had light brown hair and grey-green eyes. I don't think I can comment, I have green eyes, but his just looked like...Merlin, hold up on the top of his head that said in bold letters: HELP.

It was just this...weird feeling I got. But he's eleven? What harm could he do? _An eleven year old __Slytherin. _An annoying voice said at the back of my head. No, that time was over, Slytherins were good people now. They were just...ambitious. Not as high ambitions as the older generations had had, but they are still ambitious.

Scorpius looked at me, "Three newbie's." I didn't get it, but it looked like he wanted to say _four_ but there was only, and forever will be _only_ three newbie's this year. That's too bad though...We can still teach 'em how to prank.

Just then McGonagall stood up to get our attention. We went silent instantly. "I have an announcement." Several people groaned, what was it this time? "There will be a new student." Nah duh-hang on, this sparked my attention. Scorpius was already looking at McGonagall like Christmas and his birthday had come all in one day.

"She's a transfer for from Beauxbatons." The _French_ school? The one Aunt Fleur had did her schooling at? _That_ school? I looked around to see Dominique smiling broadly on the Gryffindor table. Louis over at the Ravenclaw table with the same dazed-happy kind of face. I looked over at the Hufflepuff Table,. No surprise, Lily looked the same as our cousins Louis and Dominique. Was it because Aunt Fleur was from there? It had to be... "Her name is Amelia Scarlett and I'd appreciate it if you made her feel welcomed." McGonagall went on. "She speaks pretty much perfect English, and sometimes her letterings are off. But please be kind." McGonagall stepped back and clapped as a girl came from the door near the Teacher's Table.

She had long curly platinum blonde hair and brown eyes. She looked around the Great Hall analysing everything, oh and I mean _everything_. Sometimes she'd stop and her eyes would longer somewhere longer than normal, or _considered_ normal at least.

But what sparked my attention was she was looking at the Gryffindor table and biting her lip. Was she really excited to get in there? Was she anxious? Excited? Sad? What could it be –?

SHE'S A GRYFFINDOR!

She turned to look at the Slytherin table and her eyes caught mine—? She's mouthing something, um what? I think my face gives it away. "Quiet...Quiet...QUIET PLEASE!" McGonagall yelled because that was the only way she could get us to avert our eyes. At the corner of my eyes I see Scorpius smirk, because he's still staring at the new girl. What was her name...Amelia? Yes, yes, Amelia Scarlett or something...

"Quiet down please. Amelia, which house has the Hat sorted you into?" I was already ready for her to sya 'Gryffindor' and hear a bit of her French accent, if we were lucky. But when she said in a quiet and shy voice, no one caught what she said. McGonagall did and is already ready with a proud smile, "Gryffindor?"

McGonagall couldn't hide her shocked face when the Amelia girl shook her head and then held her head up. She looks superior even, and I see Scorpius' smirk widen. Great, so maybe my theory about Scorpius facing Rose is a myth? Maybe he's hiding it by flirting with the new girl, from _over here_!

"Hang on...Ms Scarlett, what?"

Amelia shook her head and cleared her throat, "I mean - no I'm no' a Gryffinder." I gapped, then why...? I know I look stupid, but now I realise it. I _have_ heard that name before, Scarlett? Some Pure-Blood family that is, and always will be Gryffindor. Did she just say 'no'?

"Um..." McGonagall seems to realise that this may be a little awkward to explain. "House?" She asked awkwardly. "Don' kill meh." The girl mumbled, why would we do that?

"Of course not." McGonagall smiled reassuringly. She mumbled something and McGonagall is shocked all over again. What could it have been? Hufflepuff? My sister's a Hufflepuff, that isn't so bad... "Ms. Scarlett, did you just say...Slytherin?" My ears perked up and my eyes went straight to hers. She looked up at McGonagall and suddenly something flashed in the new girl's eyes.

"Yez." The girl said and suddenly a dark look came over her face. "Yez," she repeated. "Alright, alright. No need to repeat yourself. Slytherin, welcome your new classmate. Amelia Scarlett." McGonagall knew that somehow she'd know that she just lost a really good student to Slytherin house. "Alright!" Said a few boys on our table, including me, except some they were _glaring_ daggers at her. Why?

Scorpius suddenly stood up and clapped, "Well done." He drawled, and I knew right then that this was _not _a way to forget my cousin. He was truly interested in this girl. Amelia giggled despite trying not to, and Scorpius glared at them and said with his eyes: _She's mine_.

Amelia's eyes beamed at Scorpius, and I groaned internally. Everyone looked at me, "Um...did I do that out loud?" "Yes mate, you did." Scorpius laughed. "Wy?" Amelia questioned. "No just...I saw James..." He was in my line of perception and he just seemed...I donno, easiest to help lie to Scorpius. "Wo'z Jamez?" I tried not to snigger, or laugh, but her accent is hilarious. "Al's brother." "O, 'e famouz Albuz?" I looked at her quizzically but then it hit me. I'm the bloody son of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Great.

Scorpius' mood increased _a lot_ from then on.

xXx

Remind me never to try and _ever _talk when two people are flirting. I was cut out all night! Scorpius was always talking to her. I admit she's beautiful but come on! Isn't it Bros before –

"Albus?" Scorpius whispered from his bed that was beside mine. I was facing the wall because I didn't want to look at him. "You awake?"

I contemplated, should I _even _answer him? He ignored me tonight, payback. But I found myself saying, "Yes..." in a quiet voice. Damn! That wasn't fair!

"Did you like Amelia?"

"Yeah..." I whisper, she was nice, how could I _not_?

"Okay...You can go back to sleep if you want now..." What is that suppose to mean? I get that he wants me to go to sleep now, but really...Why did it seem it was _important_ for me to like Amelia?

"Scorp?"

No response.

"Scor?"

No response.

"Scorpius?"

No response.

"Oh for the love of Merlin." I shake my head.

**A/N: **_This is probably the hardest chapter to get out. I knew what I wanted mainly, but I guess the other details just didn't work out. Something about this chapter wasn't right...I donno. What are your thoughts on this chapter? Wasn't my best...not nearly as good..._

_Owlgirlie38 __- I appreciate all those reviews still. It means a lot still! :) _

_Ely xx _


	5. Our Paths

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter; no profit is being made by this! It's property of the beautiful and most talented JK Rowling. I only own the plot, and my OC, Amelia Scarlett. _

**Letters To My Brown Eyed Beauty**

**Chapter 5: **Our Paths

"Al, wake up!" I roll over and groan a bit, is that? I narrow my eyes a bit to see if it really is him, but that is unmistakable platinum blonde hair. I look at him for a moment before I sit up. "Am I late for class?" I croak out looking at him. "No." Scorpius chuckles at me.

I raise one eyebrow and he says, "Couldn't wait for you any longer, sorry man. I thought you'd get up by now." I shake my head, "Sorry..." I shake my head again from remembering the dream I had. This time it involved a certain Amelia Scarlett. I think she's pretty, sure, but she looked like she and Scorpius had claimed each other, when I clearly think Scorpius and Rose should be together, but that is just me.

I pull my blankets off and look at Scorpius, "Do you mind? If you want me to get up then I will but I can't get dressed if you are right there!" I chuckle at him; I wipe sleep from my eyes to get a better look at my surroundings.

"Alright but don't take too long! Alright? I want to actually get to breakfast!" I throw a pillow at Scorpius, "Piss off!" I yell at him, did he really just imply I'll be so late we'll miss breakfast? Prat. Scorpius walks out of the dorm and I look around, Spencer (one of our other dorm mates) is nowhere to be found. Probably at Breakfast already, he's quiet and always gets up early. So it isn't really that unusual to see him up early.

It's his 'routine'.

I look to the bed that is some-what to the right from Spence's bed which is Mycale's. The bed right beside his is that of his best friend's (which those two are like Scorpius and I, inseparable), Tate. It was known to all Slytherins that the four of us are pretty close (but there are just things Tate only tells Mycale and vice versa, and it's the same with Scorpius and I), but I think everyone saw that coming, no one saw me and Scorpius' friendship coming.

It was a complete and utter confusion and shock, James had a fit but soon realised Scorpius isn't that bad...

"Albus!"

I shake my head and walk down the stairs, I'm wearing my shirt and trousers, and I just can't be bother doing my tie up today. Scorpius laughed at my appearance and I just rolled my eyes. We walked towards the Great Hall for Breakfast and I turned my head to look at Scorpius. Somehow though Scorpius answered me before I even got one word out, "I slept fine if you were going to ask, but I think you were going to ask why Amy isn't with us. I guess, I let her find her own friends, she is a year younger than us, and she needs to meet some girls her own age." Scorpius said and I didn't ask about it, the conversation stopped there.

But I wonder why he suddenly had a new nickname for her. Amy. It isn't all sweet kind of lovey kind of nickname, but it was still a nickname. Like. What. The. Hell?

xXx

"Zcorpius." Scorpius' head shot up, and so did mine. Amelia stood there, her hair naturally cascading down her back, her curls a little more wild then they were last night. She looked a bit tired but hides it well, and smiles a little sleepily at Scorpius. "Albuz." She nodded to me, and I nodded back, "Amelia is it?"

Amelia nodded and smiled faintly at me and I found myself smiling back. Scorpius cleared his throat and her eyes snapped back to him, I feel kind of upset, but i guess...Scorpius already had dibs on her. But then again, we are too old for dibs!

_Apparently_ not.

"How did you sleep Amelia?"

"Grea'." Amelia attempts a grin, but she looks a little more tired that way. "Why do you look so..Tired?" Scorpius asks the obvious question. Amelia takes a seat and looks up at Scorpius for a second before returning her gaze to the table.

"Girlz." Amelia grumbled, and I looked shocked, first girl to somehow find something wrong with her own gender. "What do you mean Sweet?" I looked up at Scorpius alarmed, just a tad, but he is consumed in Amelia and doesn't notice what he has said, that has put me into a shock state.

Amelia shrugged, "Y'know the uzual Zcorp. Alwayz 'alking loudly and gozziping." Scorpius chuckled, "Sounds 'bout right Amy." "It'z 'ell." Amelia said pulling things onto her plate.0

The 'Usual'?

I hear a noise that sounds like birds, and I look up. Precise time for the Post to come. I looked back at my – pretty much empty – plate. I pulled a little more stuff on my plate and began eating again, but i was surprised to see Amelia eating like any girl (well those in the Weasley family, who weren't obsessed with being skinny and watching their weight), she seemed to be content on eating this way.

Then a bird flew down and landed in my plate and I glared at it. "What in the – Stupid bird!" I said angrily at it. These infuriating things, I was starving, couldn't they see that! The bird gave me this weird kind of feeling, the way it was looking at me. "Albus, calm down, there's a letter." I rolled my yes, "Nah duh Sherlock!" I said, completely forgetting he hates those Muggle saying I like to say, I pick them up from my Aunt 'Mione, I can't help it.

"Al." Scorpius glared just a fraction, "Sorry, whose it from? And who's it to?" I ask looking at him. "I donno, but it says Gree-" I snatched it off him, "Oh, I think it might be mine." I said quickly. "It's this stupid person who keeps sending letters to my family. My mum is so upset about it." I swallow the lump in my throat from lying to my best mate.

But if I don't, he'll either tease me or be upset that I didn't tell him I had a _Girlfriend_. "I'm just going to go to the Owlery, and tell the person to bugger off." I said and left to run straight to said place. It was a place I could read the letter without anyone else trying to read it. It's never been this bad, he's never picked up the letter, he normally thinks it's from one of my Parents, and oh I wish I could tell him what it really is.

And I want _him_ to trust _me_?

I'm such a hypocrite.

He might react like James did, I don't know...Really I can't live with that.

I open up the letter and begin to read it out softly to myself:

_Dear Green Eyed Boy, _

_I feel for you buddy, I do. I hope you didn't feel _that left _out. And I also feel really bad for your mother acting all motherly, over the top kind-of-thing._

_Mothers are all the same, but that's what makes them great. You gotta love 'em, eh?_

_You want to know where I travelled to? _

_Green, I'll tell you this, I'm staying with that _relative _I told you about._

_Until next time,_

_Brown Eyed Girl_

I smile faintly, she avoided the question of where she travelled to, if it's France/Greek/Ireland, anywhere like that, why didn't she just tell me? That would have made things easier. But no, she has to keep it a secret.

She always keeps her location a secret from me. I don't know why it bothers me more now, maybe because I wish with all my heart that our paths would cross once more.

* * *

**A/N: **_This is the next chapter, I hope it's up to all of your standards. _

_Thanks to __owlgirlie387__ for being a constant reviewer. _

_Always means a lot! _

_Don't forget to review ;) _

_Until next time,_

_Ely xx _


	6. Dreams

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter, or anything else you recognise. I only own the plot and my OC :)_

**Letter To My Brown Eyed Girl **

**Chapter 6: **Dreams

I pick up my book bag and sling it over my shoulder as I look over at Scorpius. I know I should be happy for him, you know? Like Best friends should. But I can't, Scorpius isn't his usual self, he's…different around her, he'll try to act normal when he's around me, but I know something's going on, and it feels like Scorpius is changing.

I don't know what it is, it's like he's distancing himself from me, from _everyone_. Something happened this summer and I know it's what is making Scorpius act differently. I can't put my finger on just what it is yet, but I'll figure it out, I'm still trying. It feels like I'm getting nowhere.

I can't be getting nowhere though, I just…I don't know anymore, I need to help him. I don't know with what yet, but he doesn't even look _healthy. _Sometimes I catch him not eating, he'll act like he's eating, but he's not. Scorpius has been like this for the past week and it's killing me.

It's killing me to see him acting so poor; he used to spend ages making sure he looked perfect in the mirror. Always chuckles and says (when I give him this knowing look), "Malfoys have to keep up their appearances." I always tell him: "Why? You don't even have to try!" Maybe he's taken on my advice and stopped _trying_, and I mean with _everything_.

I'm worried, and I can't shake the feeling that is has something to do with his glum mood on the train, and his silence, or the fact that I know it isn't really about his father. I asked James (stupid I know) and he says it's probably about his father, and some stupid Pure-Blood thing. But I know it doesn't. It's just a feeling, my gut feeling; it hasn't to do with Pure-Bloods, and Pure lines.

It's another issue, a _serious _one.

So I concluded that I would speak to him tonight, he isn't really having that much of an _important _conversation with Amelia. Well it doesn't look like it, not from all the way over here. See, he's sitting on the couch smiling at Amelia, she occasionally looks up and smiles but then looks down and continues with the parchment she's writing on, _probably homework. _

Though by the looks of their faces is actually is important. But I couldn't careless at this moment. Amelia can go shove it (I am a gentleman, but she can get in the way a lot!) while I talk to Scorpius, _alone_.

But as I stop my walk, (I'm now standing in the middle of the Common Room), I realise she's been able to make him smile, no not a _fake _smile-smile, an _actual_ smile. I find myself smiling, how can this stranger make him smile so? When I can't? There has to be something special about her, or Scorpius wouldn't be spending so much time with her.

I quite like her.

Scorpius looks at me and beckons me over, "Al!" There's that real smile I was looking for.

Scorpius may be just fine after all.

Maybe Amelia is all he needed, I don't know. But I haven't given up; I still want to know what put him in such a foul mood on the train.

xXx

"Albus?"

We are currently sitting in our Dorm. Scorpius is lying on his stomach, on his bed, trying to write his essay for Charms. As I am just sitting on my bed reading, it's what I do before I go to sleep; I've already finished all my homework for the night.

"Huh?"

I look over to Scorpius as he put down his quill, he looks up and his eyes connect with mine, his has this distant, faraway look to them. Just as I go to say something, his eyes look at the ground.

"What are you reading?"

I look at him puzzled, all that for what, nothing?

"Hunger Games."

I answer without hesitation. He nods, "Is it any good?"

"Scorp." I say with my stern voice, Scorpius looks at me, "What do you _really_ want?"

It wasn't mean, I assure you on that one. "I need help."

I laugh at him, "Aren't you ever so great at Charms?" I ask, he nods at me, "I just can't get it…"

"Tsk, tsk. I'll help though." I grin, because I'm not that far away from him in Charms, we are really good. People aren't sure if we do the O. together; I just laugh and shake my head.

As I set my book on my night stand and I walk over to his bed, I plop down and steal his parchment. He raises an eyebrow. "Oi, do me a favour, don't look like that. You're the one who looks stupid." I tease him, as I try to fight off a smile.

"That was rather rude of you."

I stick my tongue out at my best mate and then look down at his essay and read it to myself, I'm wondering if it's actually better than mine, his usually always are. It's just something…He'll always be smarter than me. Not that I mind, he doesn't mind helping me, so as I'm sitting here helping _him, _I find this an ironic situation.

"Why do you look like you are about to laugh?"

Comes Scorpius' confused voice, breaking my concentration. "Because, how many times are you the one helping _me _and now I'm helping _you_." "Alright, alright. I'm just having an off day today, that's it." Scorpius mumbles and I can't fight the chuckle that escapes me.

After a few moments of silence – when I've regained my attention and all of my focus on his parchment – I break the compatible silence with my voice, "Amelia has been hanging around us an awful lot, not that I mind her company, she's sweet." I say, I mentally curse myself for calling Amelia _sweet, _now he'll think I want her, and that I'll be stealing her away from him. Gods no! Scorpius is going to kill me…

But what he does _instead_ of killing me shocks me to my very core; he chuckles. "She is sweet, she's so innocent. It's so easy to like her, and be in her company, because she makes it _fun_." Scorpius is smiling at his blankets now. God, has he fallen for the new girl?

xXx

_I turn around and the first thing I see is brown eyes. I instantly feel warm; it's my Brown Eyed Girl. She smiles at me; she still looks the same age she looked when I first met her. Damn, why can't I just meet her? My life would be so better than. But then again, she's making that impossible, I don't even know her first name._

_She's even changed owls frequently, I lose track. It's all too confusing. Why can't she see that I want to meet her? I may even __need__ to meet her. She's just smiling at me, I can only smile back, but mine isn't all real. _

"_What's troubling you Green?"_

_I smile – a real one this time – at her for the nickname. She started calling me that the summer of 2018. I quite liked that nickname, so I didn't really mock it (not for long anyway)._

_But before I could actually reply suddenly the small girl is gone, and my mind is plagued with the image of the reason why something is 'troubling' me. _

_There stands Amelia Scarlett with a smirk (is it wrong to think that it looks...Malfoy-like?)_

_I shake my head and see Amelia smile in this breathe takingly. My breath momentarily hitched in my throat before I smile back at her._

"_Smile for the camera!"_

_I suddenly realise we are in Hogsmeade, the autumn leaves falling around us, but we hardly notice as she smiles at me._

_Amelia comes over to my left and takes my hand in hers (huh?)._

_I don't even attempt looking at the camera; I just stare at Amelia's beautiful face. How could I not see how beautiful she is?_

_But isn't she (or will be) Scorpius' girlfriend? I can't be thinking this way._

_But I find that I don't care. _

_I blink rapidly as the scene changes and Amelia's face is inches from mine, I can feel her breath on my face._

"_Albuz." She whispers and I just nod with a small smile._

And I'm suddenly jerked away, back into consciousness. That was just a dream. Dammit, she looked beautiful though. I shake my head, Scorpius to-be girlfriend, can't be thinking that way. Though Albus was a little puzzled as to why his common dream - an ever repeating one, sometimes a tad different than the last – changed so suddenly, and it was now filled with another girl's presence.

Albus groaned, that had never happened before. He thought his number one wish was to meet his Brown Eyed beauty, not to replace her with another girl. Albus decided maybe it _was _time to get over the girl and find another, because clearly he'd never get the Brown Eyed Girl's name.

He had to at least give up on meeting/finding her for now, see what other girls are around. Albus wasn't sure the weird feeling in his chest about Amelia was right.

_Why couldn't I dream of another? Not Her. _

Suddenly tapping on the window made me look over, I pull my curtains back and stand up, my legs didn't like the sudden move and now they ache a bit. The sudden weight that my legs have to carry now, I groan just a tad and walk towards the window.

I open the window and take the letter from the owl's leg, I untie it gingerly and then go over to my night stand and take a few treats to feed to the bird I have never seen in my life before. But the reassuring words on the letter; _Green Eyed Boy_, make me smile softly to myself.

I hardly notice the owl retreating, as I walk back over to my bed. I sit down and contemplate if I should read the letter or not. I decide on no, I'll read it in the morning. I sit the letter in the small draw, closing it, before lying back on my bed.

I forget to close my curtains that night, as I give into sleep.

I'm greeted by a pair of brown eyes.

**A/N: **_Review if you want to know what the letter says ;) _

_Review if you want to know __which __brown eyes he's dreaming of __now__? ^^_

_Review if you want the next chapter to come **faster**. :)_

_Ely xx _


	7. Fear

Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter, or anything else you recognise. I only own the plot and my OC :)_

**A/N:** I've been terribly sick for the whole week, and my brain isn't completly working, so it may not have ended up the way I had planned..:( I hope you liked it still though. Also, my friend read through it and fixed a few things up. But if there is still erorrs don't hesitate to tell me so. Thanks, Ely.

**Letter To My Brown Eyed Girl **

**Chapter 7: **Fear

_Tap, tap, and tap._

I pull my covers around me more, trying to wheel back the image of a familiar pair of brown eyes.

_Tap, tap, and tap._

I groan and sit up looking around. It's coming from the window, of course, it's an owl! Who would be sending letters at such an ungodly hour! I swear if I find out whom –

_TAP –_ Alright, alright! I stand up groggily and rub my eyes tiredly, I can't see much...its way too dark, but the window isn't far from my bed...just a little to the left...I think.

"Ow!"

I just tripped over someone's trunk... There's three letters on the side of the trunk, in a fancy manner, it says: _S.H.M. _I swear to god I'll kill him for leaving his stuff on the ground, in the middle of the floor. I'll have to have a little chat to him about that.

"Albus..."

Sounds like Scorpius to me, I think if I'm not all asleep, but then again... "What?" I reply, and my voice in hoarse, but wasn't his the same? "Keep it down." He mumbled, it sounded a bit muffled. "Well if _someone _didn't leave their blasted trunk in the middle of the floor, this wouldn't happen." I hissed in his general direction. "I'll remember to tell Mycale."I roll my eyes, _someone _completely missed my hint.

I shake my head and open the window, because the stupid bird has decided to keep tapping. The owl – which I notice I've never ever seen in my life – flies over to my nightstand, and I roll my eyes, the moonlight isn't really helping now is it?

I look under my pillow for my wand, and once I retrieve it I cast – in a whisper not to wake my dorm mates – "_Lumos_," so I can see a little better. I untie the letter from the owl's leg and unroll the parchment. I smile amusedly at the messy scribble of words – like seriously, she _normally_ makes sure it's neat, and undetectable – that I barley make out as _Green Eyed Boy_.

But there's no time to wonder why she seemed so...So _rushed_. I sit on my bed, and close my curtains, then brightening the light in my wand just a bit, before beginning to read the letter.

_Dear Green Eyed Boy, _

_How is my favourite person going?_

_Yes, yes, very vague answers. _

_Half-hearted answers, what are you implying Green?_

_If you want longer and more...helpful, per say, answers than don't pound me with questions! _

_You want to know about that _relative _well...there's not a lot to say._

_He's fun, and I love spending time with him. He does make me smile, Green. _

_He's great; I might be able to move in with him, if my mother will let me._

_But then again, she can't stand the place, so I don't think she'll move down to this place we're staying at. She detests the place! I can't imagine her moving back to this place, even if it's her home town. _

_I think it may be change, or the fact that she may not really miss it anymore. _

_She has my Granddad so maybe she doesn't need anyone else...?_

_She doesn't talk to that many of her friends anymore, even if they all live around the place we are staying._

_I don't know what it is Green, is your mother like that?_

_Just stops all communication with all her friends? _

_Anyway, as school has started (from wherever you are in the world)_

_What subjects do you like the best?_

_Until next time my friend,_

_Brown Eyed Girl_

I chuckle quietly to myself; she got a bit carried away there. Though I don't blame her, she sounds quite frustrated with her mother. Though no, my mother talks to all of her friends, she doesn't stop communication. Maybe that's what's different about us, her mother sounds...like she loved her daughter, but detests where ever she is in the world.

All I know is that her mother loves her and she needs to stop bagging her, and saying her mother's too 'motherly' or too 'over-the-top' or 'stupid-for-not-talking-to-her-friends' or other stuff like... not that important like 'not-letting-me-move-in-with-said-relative'. I swear!

My mother would have scolded me if I said anything that sounded like an insult, whether I meant it out of love or not. Because yes, I do believe my brown eyed beauty loves her mother, with all of her heart. Though it sounds like it's just them three, My Brown Eyed Beauty, her mother and her Granddad, so maybe Mrs. Brown Eyed Girl doesn't need anyone else.

See what I did there?

'Mrs.' Brown Eyed Girl?

Anyway, I think she may need to take a broom, go fly and beat off some energy. _What if she can't fly?_ Argued a voice in my mind, and I wish I could teach her. _Or...What if she hates brooms? Ever thought of that, eh? _The voice continued and I tried to shake it off. _Maybe...maybe she falls of the broom every time she touches it. Maybe it wracks her in the face, like it did to Uncle Ron in Aunt 'Mione's story of their first year..._The voice trailed off, and I shook it off.

That had been a different story compared to this. And anyway, I have no idea with my Brown Eyed Beauty can or can_not _fly. I may have to give her the suggestion of flying to get rid of all that pent up frustration that seeps through her letter.

That also may explain why she had written _Green Eyed Boy_ so carelessly and messy on the front of the parchment. Though I can see, she swaps from the Muggle paper, to parchment a lot. She just says she runs out of parchment, I never do believe her.

Wizards and Witches don't _normally_ just _run_ out of paper, _just_ like _that_? Now do they? Maybe who ever this _relative_ is has a lot of parchment?

Or maybe –

"Al? Why are your curtains bright? Are you using your wand?"

I roll my eyes when I notice it's Scorpius' sleepy-annoyed-kind-of-voice. That one is the one he uses in the middle of the night. "No." I lie and low my wand, so the light dims just a tad more than it's suppose to. "You're a sucker for lying. At least to the person how knows you better than oneself." I think Scorpius just said something that reminded me of something.

Not that long ago, I had thought _I _knew him better than _he _did _himself_.

But I guess I was wrong.

There's so much I don't know...yet, here I am, keeping one thing, a one _massive_ thing from him.

Him?

We are the same; we hide something...because we have the same reason to.

The reason why we keep it, so close to the heart...were never letting it go...

Why we go to so much, to keep it hidden so.

It's so close to our heart, and it defines us as a person...and we cannot let it go...

_We are scared of how the other will react. _

**A/N: **_Reviews get us quicker to Chapter ten, where I will have it in Scorpius' POV. This means we are closer to the truth as to why Scorpius is so...distant and withdrawn this year. _

_Has it something to do with Amelia? _

_His Parents? _

_Maybe it was about his summer?_

_Reviews answer the next questions in the following Chapters! ^^_

_Ely xx _


	8. Her Smile

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter, or anything else you recognise. I only own the plot and my OC :)_

**A/N: **Apologies, I managed to get the title wrong. It's supposed to be 'Letters To My Brown Eyed Beauty' but the last two chapters I've written 'Letters To My Brown Eyed Girl', sorry about that! Sorry if you had been wondering if I changed the title, no I haven't, just made a mistake.  
Sorry for the misunderstanding. And the lateness! Ely xx

**Letters To My Brown Eyed Beauty **

**Chapter 8: **Her Smile

I look over at the bed beside mine, Scorpius' curtains are closed, and I just know he's still sleeping. Hey what happened to him getting up and waking me up?

I look over at the small alarm clock at Spencer's bedside table. It's 6:30; though what's the bet Scorpius is probably tired because I woke him up last night.

Yeah probably right...but...what if I did...

I stand up and wonder over to Scorpius' curtains, he'd like it if I woke him up. See, look at that, I'm such a caring friend.

I pull his curtains back and there Scorpius is; half of his face is covered by his pillow. His arms are tangled in his sheets. Though the side of his face that you could see was his cheek that was tear-stained and there was sweat coming down from his forehead. Scorpius' body jerked to one side, and I even flinched back, is he a-awake?

Or just...having a night mare?

His body jerked back and forth and he shook his head repeatedly. What is he dreaming of?

Scorpius shakes violently as he his muttering becomes audible. I blink at him, should-should I wake him up? Or...just leave him...he looks...like...he's...having a nightmare.

"Amy." He whispers, and then I think there is this massive chance he is not having a nightmare and he is instead dreaming of an entirely different feeling than Pain.

So maybe I should back away...and leave him to...his...Er..._nightmare._

But unfortunately (or maybe...it's not that unfortunate), I trip over another trunk.

Second one in at least four hours!

Stupid Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Leaving his bloody stuff on the ground!

_Thump._

What?

I look over and Scorpius is lying on the ground, face down. "Scorpius..." I whisper, wondering how he fell from the bed.

"Al...," Scorpius says quietly, he moves his face to stare at me, his eyes blinking rapidly, most likely because of the light.

"Yeah?" I asked hesitantly, and I receive no reply. Typical. "Scorpius!" and then I hear the shallow breaths. I look down at his face, and sure enough, he's fallen back asleep. I shake him, so he gets up! It may be Friday, but it's the last day of the week, but we still have one more day of classes!

"Scorpius Malfoy!"

"You'll never get him up..." I froze instantly. "And I think you might hurt him shaking him in such a way." I drop Scorpius in a second, and when I hear a soft _thud_, I realise I must have hurt him again, anyway. "What are you doing to him anyway Potter?" I breathe in and out before looking over at my roommate, Tate Westfall.

"Um..." I look around at anything but him. "Ouch. That must have hurt." Tate comments in amusement. I look up at him with my _best _glare. "Don't you think I know that?" I said to him, and he shrugged at me. "Are you going to help me or what?"

"Albus." Tate signed; he ran a hand through his auburn hair. "What?"

"Albus, just point your wand at him...make sure it's a certain distance, don't want to drown him. Then say _aguamenti. _It will give him a shock, but he'll be awake." Tate said. I nodded, (how did I _not_ know that?) I quickly pulled out my wand.

I aimed it at Scorpius. "Much too close, if you lose concentration, you may drown him." I glare at him, but his blue eyes are level, and show no sign of backing down. I roll my eyes at Tate and aim my wand at Scorpius and muttered the incantation.

Scorpius shot up in a second, shivering. Tate and I both burst out laughing. It takes awhile before Scorpius realises where he is, and that he is shirtless and probably freezing. Scorpius looks at us, and I know he's putting two and two together.

I soon calm down along with Tate. "Alright there aqua boy?" Tate asked. Oh yeah, he really is a Slytherin. But it's all good fun, I assure you. Scorpius glares at Tate, I shake my head amused. "Anyway! I need you to get your lazy ass up. Get dressed." Tate walks over to Scorpius' uniform and passes it over to me, and I throw it right at Scorpius.

Scorpius grumbles and locks himself in the bathroom. "You better be ready! I'll wait for you in front of the Great Hall!" I said and started walking with Tate to the Common Room and as I suspected, there Mycale is sitting on one of the armchairs near the fire.

Mycale looks up and his face spreads into a smile, he stands up and walks over to us. "Where's Scorp?" Mycale asked. Mycale is Tate's voice of reason. It's like Mycale is Tate's other half, (they are inseparable), he completes Tate in a way no one else can. Mycale understands Tate, especially when the kid is frustrated and clearly cannot speak for himself. Mycale translates for us, and god do I want to know how in the world he does that!

Especially when Tate is off running around with his short temper! Mycale is the only one who can calm him down, and I don't see how he can. Tate doesn't listen to us. But...that doesn't mean Mycale _never _gets angry. He can just tolerate more than the rest of us can. Mycale holds off longer, not many things piss him off. But when they do, _stay right away!_

Not saying Scorpius and I are better. We really aren't.

"Oh he just needed to get ready. You should have seen his face when we dipped water on the bloke!" Tate said breaking my concentration as he chuckled. "Is that right?" Mycale chuckled. They have different characteristics, but they share the same love for pranks.

We start walking towards the Great Hall after that. I kept looking back, hoping Scorpius would come. Mycale and Tate are sharing _memories_, ones I wasn't present for. I look back again when I hear a noise, hoping to see Scorpius.

The very same platinum blonde hair.

But those are _brown_ eyes staring back at me, notgrey_._

I smile back anyway, because I don't really mind.

Amelia beams at me, and falls into step with me. "Zo, 'ow waz your night?" Amelia asks me and I shrug, "It was fine I guess. But bloody birds sending me letters at night!" I said and Amelia chuckles.

Does that mean she thinks I'm funny?

"You?" I ask ignoring the weird feeling the question made in my stomach. Amelia shrugged, "It waz 'ine." I nod to Amelia. I think back to what McGonagall said about her accent, wasn't she suppose to get better? Well I don't care, I like the accent anyway.

We talked for the remainder of the walk to the Great Hall, sharing stories and memories. Mine of here and my family, and hers back in France and her mother. A few snippets of her father came in, but I didn't comment on it, because it looked like it bought her pain, she said she was fine. But those were unmistakable tears brimming at the edges of her eyes at the mention of her father.

Maybe he died?

xXx

The four of us where seated at the Slytherin table, eating. Amelia didn't care that she was supposed to be sitting in the 5th year part of the long table. She ignored the advances of boys, and the constant "Amelia! Sit over here with us!" from her dorm mates. She really doesn't like them.

"So, where's Scorpius?"

My heart sunk at the sound of the question. Weren't we talking? Getting to know each other? Why does she have to ruin it with _his _name! _That's your best friend;_ a voice reminded me at the last minute.

That was close, I was about to say something stupid.

"He was getting dressed when Tate and I left our dormitory." Amelia nodded; she seemed content with that answer. She took a bite of her toast just as the doors opened, and Tate must have seen who it was because he shouted out: "Scorpius mate! Over here!"

And now_ that_ caught the attention of most of the houses. Even James and his friends.

Scorpius grumbled something and opened a seat next to Amelia (After glaring at a boy who was trying to get her attention) and slumped in the chair. "Don't tell me you are in a bad mood are you?" Tate asked, but Scorpius ignored him.

"Scorpius, mate, they were only kidding." Mycale said, his green eyes looking a bit confused. But Scorpius ignored _him_ too. I signed, "I didn't mean it Scorp. You know that," but as I suspected he ignored that also.

Amelia suddenly slammed her plate down. Causing many heads on the Slytherin table to look her way, (if they weren't already). "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Don't you _dare_ ignore your roommates! Especially when Albus is trying to help! He's sorry! Stop with this foul mood!" Scorpius stared at her, suddenly his masked eyes turned soft and his facade melted away. He signed and nodded.

"Just a little upset. I'm still freezing through," Scorpius said and we boys said at the same time "we are sorry." Tate chuckled for good measure, and no one else commented on what happened this morning once.

Suddenly a letter fell in Amelia's lap and she spat out her pumpkin juice. Amelia's eyes lit up at the site of it, and I stored the image away for another day. A wide smiled spread across her lips as she read. She chuckled at something, but I hardly noticed.

Don't you think she looks gorgeous like that?

Her blonde hair falling around her face and you can just make out that beautiful smile she's flashing.

**A/N:** _I'm sorry I missed the update last week. But I do hope you liked this. In three more chapters we find out why Scorpius is acting the way he is._

_Any suggestions?_

_Reviews a greatly appreciated. _

_Ely xx_


	9. Patronus Charm

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter, or anything else you recognise. I only own the plot and my OC :)_

**A/N: **_Thanks _**ProvidingTheAnswerToTheRiddl e **for your review! It means a lot to me! Ely xx

**Letters To My Brown Eyed Beauty **

**Chapter 9: **Patronus Charm

All our heads turned to the grand doors, and my father stepped through. I groaned, nearly forgot, he has some special classes with the Fifth Years. Though he did say something about Six Years? What if he's in my class?

My dad's face spreads in a soft smile, as his eyes connect with mine, and then he's walking towards McGonagall.

"Yes, yes everyone. Today, and until the end of the week. Mr. Potter will be teaching, or assisting in some areas, mainly D.A.D.A." McGonagall said, "And mostly for Fifth Years to learn the Patronus Charm."

Though I do wonder, what he'd be helping with Sixth Years, dad didn't really tell me. He said it was a surprise, grinned at me and sent me a wink, and then he was gone. I had continued to ask him, as well as most of my cousins did, unless you were Rose, who definitely didn't mind.

"Is that your dad Albuz?"

I look over at Amelia and nod; did her accent improve this morning? I remember walking here with her, and her accent was almost perfect. Maybe she's adjusting?

_Adjusts real fast, don't you think?_ A voice in my head said to me, but I shook it off, what was that _supposed _to mean anyway?

She _has_ been here for like two weeks now, I think, perhaps more?

"Oh."

I look at Amelia, what does she mean by _oh_?

"So he's like t-the b-b-boy who liv-lived?"

I looked at Amelia and nodded silently, some old, same old. Isn't it?

"He killed The Dark Lord."

No one has ever referred to him as 'The Dark Lord' in a very, very long time. Sometimes Trayton's father messes up and calls him that. But I don't think Mr. Zabini _actually_ means to, well, not anymore.

But I realise now, that _everyone_ on the Slytherin table has looked her way. It's because no one in our generation has used the term. Well not _really_.

Even _Trayton_ is staring.

"Er," now Scorpius looks like he's been caught red-handed of some crime, but what crime? It was a mistake; I don't think she means it.

"Oh." Amelia said.

"What do you guys call it," she asked and Trayton said in a shaky voice, but loud enough, seeing as he's a bit to the right of us, further down the Table. "Amelia was it?" Amelia nodded, "V-Voldemort, but no one really says _that_ besides the Potter-Weasleys." I winked at Tray, and he grinned back, but it didn't reach his eyes, because he looked visibly scared.

But his father never even got The Mark, Scor's father did though. That is why I can see Scorpius has paled at the _real_ name. "Well _obviously _I will _not_ be calling him by the name he chose for himself." Amelia rolled her eyes, "Because it causes Scor some difficulties." She mumbled.

Scorpius didn't even look_ relieved_ that she chose not to use it. Tray didn't either; he was looking at Scorpius face. Scorpius was the one, who _everyone_ knew that his father had The Mark. Secrets don't' stay secrets for long in Hogwarts. Even before he was _born_, people knew.

My father had testified for Scorps' father, and I thank him almost every day for doing so, because if he hadn't, Scorpius would never be here.

Scorpius slowly looked at Amelia, and she frowned. "I am sorry, da-" She broke off coughing, trying to fix whatever she meant by 'da'. "Um, heard it, though it waz the...ya'know, Englizh verzion of _seigneur des_ _Ténèbres.__"_

I have no idea what she just said, but Scorpius is rubbing her back, I don't know what in, comfort? Or just because he _can_.

"It does." Scorpius whispered in Amelia's ear, after some silence, "as much as Amelia and you have told me, I do think it means 'Dark Lord'." Scorpius elaborated on what he meant. Amelia looked at Scorpius, "If it means that why does even flinch and pale?"

"Because," he answered quietly, "everyone fears Him, but I don't think we should anymore. Not if Mr. Potter did what he did." Scorpius said, not realising my father was watching him.

"We have him to thank for, he got rid of Him." Amelia smiled at Scorpius slightly, and he continued, taking that as encouragement. "Why should we fear? If _père_ doesn't?" Scorpius said, but his accent was a little off.

I looked at Scorpius. Wondering what 'père' meant, what does it mean _anyway_?

Wait – Wait!

Amelia is _French,_ how does Scorpius speak it? Or at least know what that word means, surely he wouldn't know what it is unless he knew the English equivalent of it.

"And I wouldn't pale, or flinch, if I didn't have to live with it every day." Scorpius said softly.

I'm lost, yes I knew Mr. Malfoy had The Mark, but then again, he's always dressed in a suit or shirt, and his left arm is never exposed. Maybe he's ashamed? I think he would be, seems plausible.

"So if he's gone? Why does everyone still live in fear?"Amelia asked. "My Mother thanks Mr. Potter every day, because no she can-" Amelia's face fell.

"Hey, we haven't got that fair in the plan yet." Scorpius laughed, and a few were wondering what this _inside_joke meant. Well, I had no clue, so stop looking at me!

My face mirrors everyone else's.

"Maybe we won't even succeed Scor, your dad is stubborn." Amelia grumbled. "A pain." Scorpius chuckled, "But easily persuaded." Scorpius added, with a glint in his eyes. A look James _always_ wears, without fail.

Well, I am definitely confused!

Scorpius and Amelia chuckle, after sharing a look.

"Alright, alright. Anyway! No more talk of Voldie." Scorpius said. I grinned at him, he got that from James. I think he was trying to lighten the mood with that. "I think its classes now anyway," I said.

"Exactly right!"

Scorpius said. "What you have now?"

"I only have D.A.D.A, and that's sic period." Amelia said. "You?" "Just Transfiguration and it's starting now, what are you going to do while I'm in class?"

"You know you don't have to babysit me, I'll go make friends..." Amelia said. Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Fine, but don't come telling me 'their voices are too high' or ;'they are always bloody squealing'." Scorpius said, "Or in your accent..." he clears his throat.

"Gilz voicez are 'ay too high. They're always bloody zquealin'."

Amelia shook her head while Scorpius laughed, "Hardy-huh-ha."

xXx

Scorpius and I were seated in our usual seats at the back of the class. I was taking notes down, as McGonagall was putting them on the board.

"Pss."

I look at Scorpius, "What did you say your father is teaching the Fifth years?" Scorpius whispered to me, and I think back to what _we had_ done in Fifth Year when my father came. "The Patronus Charm, " I looked at Scorpius again and he nodded uneasily.

Why did Scorpius look so _worried_? If he was worried about Amelia she was fine. My dad wouldn't kill her, and I'm not sure what the problem is? Scorpius and I had managed powerful Patronus charms. Scorpius a Scorpion (ironic isn't it?), and mine a Phoenix. Dad had been so proud of me when I finally id it (yes took me three lessons, and Scorpius' took four, and I think Scorpius had known why too, maybe he just didn't pick a powerful enough emotion at the time?), anyway Dad had beamed at me and congratulated me, forgetting the whole class was staring at us.

He continued on as if he hadn't known, and told me it had been Dumbledore's Patronus.

And from then on, I have always used the exactly same memory when I try and cast the charm. Of course after the other vain tries before. But Dad had said, "_Not everyone got it straight away, I had to have a few goes at it before I got it the first time_."

I look at McGonagall as she continued rambling about something that was probably important, this year's N.E. isn't it? Oh, I don't know anymore.

Either way I am still on the Fine-Out-What-Happened-Last-Summer-With-Scorpius project, yes, yes, stupid name, I'll figure out a better one later. Anyway, I believe it links everything together. Something BIG links every one of these little details together.

It's like a puzzle, one _massive_ puzzle. It's like these pieces just don't fit together though, I'm missing the link that links them up, it's so confusing and I know if he just told me. A few words and I'd be able to work this puzzle out. I think Scorpius thinks I don't know what's going on, and that I have forgotten it by now (If I believed something is up) which I do, and I'm getting to the bottom of! Sometime...

I look over at the click and tap my foot in time with the little red arrow, waiting for it to hit 10:30, just so we can go. This is the only class we have today, and maybe we can hang out with Amelia, she _does_ have free periods until Sixth.

Soon the bell rang, and Scorpius and I stood up, placed our books in our bag and walked out of the class. "Y'know Amelia doesn't have the class until Six Period, why are you so worried?"

"Because she has never done one," he breathed.

How would he know anyway? They only met like three weeks ago! How in that time frame did she confess to him that she has never done a Patronus?!

.Hell?

xXx

We hear shouting coming from afar; it must be loud if we can hear it. I catch sight of red hair, and my stomach flips. What is going on?

"Bitch!" a voice snarled, while the other replied 'whore'. The Second girl's face was hidden behind untameable red hair.

"Stay away!"

"No! You don't get to tell me who to stay away from!"

"Stay away or you will pay."

"I'll what Weasley? Tell me why it's so important!"

I groaned when I realised who it was, that was Amelia, and the other is my dear cousin Rose Weasley.

I just stared while Rose's glare grew fierce and her blue eyes were cold. I had never seen Rose this upset before. She seemed really pissed off at Amelia, what made her _this _angry though?

Rose was just about to hex Amelia when Scorpius shouted "EXPALLIIRMUS!" at her. Rose was staring at him disbelievingly. "I am your _best_ friend's cousin, and what, this whore you've known only _three _weeks and you stick up for _her_," spat Rose.

Scorpius glared at her; well there goes my chance for getting them together. "Stop it, tell why you two are insulting each other and trying to hex the other while their back is turned." Scorpius directed the last one at Rose, who huffed and looked away.

Scorpius looked at her, but instantly his eyes softened and he looked at her helplessly. "I guess making friends." Scorpius mumbled. "She stared Scor." Amelia said. "What happened? I don't understand, I TOLD you that – doesn't matter. Just...just please don't tell me it's because she's a Gryffindor. You would have been one if ou – if you didn't become a Slytherin. So why are you hating? The feud isn't as bad as it used to be..." Scorpius said.

"And isn't A – your mother a Gryffindor?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow and Amelia looked sheepish. "But, if she didn't call me a 'whore' everything would be fine."

Scorpius glanced at Rose, "Why?" he asked and Rose looked around, avoiding Scorpius long and hard stare.

Amelia shook her head, "Leave it. Don't won't her dad to get angry because some girl called his _precious girl a bitch_." Amelia snarled at her and Scorpius looked at her.

"Come on who do you trust _me_ or _her_?"

Scorpius was looking between then for quite some time, Rose standing with her arms crossed and a look that challenged him, told him 'if you chose here you are dead'. Amelia was staring at him disbelievingly.

Scorpius signed, "Do we really have to know who I trust, I t-trust...b-both of you. What _really_ happened?"

Lily walked forward, "I'm sorry, but...Rose started it. I have no clue why." Lily glanced at Rose confusedly and rather disbelievingly also. Rose looked furious.

"You are _supposed_ to stick up for me! I'm your cousin!"

"Not when you are in the wrong."

We turned to see a short, redheaded freckled boy with a sad and ashamed look on his face. It was Rose's brother Hugo.

Rose gasped, "H-Hugo!"

"No." Hugo said, "I think that was rather rude to snap at Lils just because she was saying the truth. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny would kill Lily if they heard she had _lied_. So isn't it just better to say what happened? And _no one_ should put Scorpius' on the spot like that. He must trust you both equally, and does it matter how long you have known someone? No, it's about who _came_ and _never_ left your side." Hugo said.

I smile to myself, is he really fourteen or is he older?

_He is a Ravenclaw, _a voice reminds me but I ignore it.

Hugo was standing directly in front of Rose, shorter but managed to look like he was older than he really was. Their glared matches each other, Rose stood with her hands on her hips. Amelia had managed to step back as the sibling glared ta one another, looks like they aren't getting out of this one easy.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

At the sound of that, everyone began moving away, or stepping right back. Scorpius and I didn't move, we were still staring at Hugo and Rose.

Lily was just in front of Amelia, and James w3as behind Amelia with a look of confusion etched on his face. Dominique was standing beside Rose, not knowing whose side to take. Normally people automatically took Rose's but Hugo is _right, _at least _this_ time around_._

Louis is standing beside Hugo (those two I swear, they are always together, I guess that's good, right?)

Molly and Lucy look turn between whether or not to just take Rose's side. Molly (seeing as she's a Gryffindor) she was standing on Rose's left, and always takes her side. Even in these situations, but this is normal, not by the look of pure hatred on Scorpius' face, and it's only directed at one person.

Rose.

My head started to spin when ALL of my cousins came behind one or another. But it was noticeable that most our age (girls, would be standing beside or behind Rose, as if on her team) and ones Hugo's age, stood near him, or not far.

When one of us does something bad, we still stick up for them, but everyone is still confused as to whose side is really in the right.

Fred turned to James and whispered to him that sounded like, "There's your dad, and we are dead."

I gulped and turned around, and sure enough he's standing there, looking at us all. Yes, surprising, we are all here. Well except Victoire and Teddy maybe.

"What's going on?"

My dad asked a little slower and quieter, everyone shuffled. Dad looked like he all caught as red-handed doing _something _illegal.

"How are _all_ of you involved?"

I quickly glance at Scorpius and his eyes lock with mine.

I see Hugo turn around to look at dad, "Sorry Uncle, we won't do it again."

Hugo signalled for Lucy, Lily and Louis to follow him, and they walked back towards the castle.

"Do what-?"

Dad looked at us all, then slowly James and Fred shook their heads and were off already, signalling or Christopher Wood to follow them. Christopher winked at Molly before walking off, I roll my eyes. They both obviously like each other have for a while now. But maybe it's because he's Fred II and James' best friend, whatever it is, he doesn't cross the line besides winking and flirting, but always catches James' glare and stops.

I find it funny, shouldn't he support it?

It wasn't long before their friend Markus Leads – or more commonly known as Mark, followed.

Scorpius glanced at me, but didn't attempt to move, dad would just glare holes into my back.

Roxanne and Molly whisper to each other before agreeing, that yes, maybe it's time to go now. Dominique follows.

I look at the way Rose is glaring at them. I saw form the corner of my eyes Scorpius shaking his head at her, mouthing something.

"I wouldn't have let James go so easily if I didn't think it had anything to do with you three – four?"

We turn around and sure enough, Amelia is standing there awkwardly.

"H-Hello Mr. Potter."

Scorpius sniggered from beside me at her dumbstruck look. Scorpius looks at my dad and corrects himself, "Big fan." He said indicating that is why Amelia looks like that. Rose scowls, but it doesn't do much. "Well are you the new exchange student?"

Amelia nodded, "Amelia M-," she stopped and started coughing really badly. "S-Scarlett." She wheezed after a while. Dad's eyes were like saucers, "Named after my mother." Amelia quickly answered my dad's (well most likely) unasked question.

My dad nods before saying, "Now tell me, the truth please, what happened here."

"Nothing, Sir." Amelia said. "Just a disagreement."

Amelia, Scorpius and I watched Rose walk off, glaring at her back, of course mine was just a bit more confused than Scorpius and Amelia's were.

My dad looks at Amelia, "Nice to meet you."

"You too, Sir."

xXx

"Such a tiering class."

Amelia slumped back in the couch, beside Scorpius. Scorpius chuckled and smiled at Amelia. I suddenly remembered they were doing Patronuses.

"Did you do Patronuses?"

Amelia nodded at me; I placed my book down, after putting my book mark in the page.

"What was yours?"

Amelia looked at Scorpius and beamed at him, Scorpius looked at her with a small smile. Would it be some stupid cliché thing like she has a Scorpion too (maybe the female version, was there even one? It is probably the same thing and called the same thing).

"Well spit it out!"

Amelia pulled her wand out, and closed her eyes. What memory was she choosing?

Scorpius had said his was about the time when his family were together, and happy. Though I think they aren't nearly as happy as his memory, because of how much his dad works now.

Amelia said in a quiet voice, "_Expecto Patronum_!" And silver light appeared out of the tip of her wand and a graceful Fox leaped out of the tip of her wand and run around.

**A/N: **_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The reviews were great! _

_Next Chapter will be in Scorp's; I do hope I answer most questions with that. There might be a letter in the next one, not sure, but I'm trying to do Chapters where Amelia and Albus have time to get to know each other and stuff. _

_I had no idea what I was going to make the patronuses, so I just decided to use what I used. I hope it wasn't too cliché with Scorpius' one. _

_So I have a few questions about what __**you **__think:_

_Why is Rose suddenly insulting Amelia? _

_Did Rose start it, or did Amelia __**really **__start it?_

_Why do you think Scorpius was so worried about whether Amelia could cast a Patronus or not?_

_So I was thinking (What do you guys think?) in the next Chapter or maybe the one after that, in D.A.D.A, they do Bogarts? See what everyone fears? _

_Until next time, _

_Don't forget to review!_

_Ely xx _


	10. Boggarts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, or anything else you recognise. I only own the plot and my OC :)

**A/N: **_the Chapter we've all been waiting for!  
Don't get your hopes up, not every secret will be revealed in this chapter;  
some will come at another time. But the most important one shall be discovered. Ely xx_

* * *

**Letters To My Brown Eyed Beauty**

**Chapter 10: Boggarts**

_**((Scorpius' P.O.V))**_

I rolled over, away from the light as I pulled the covers closer to me. I nearly growled when someone started laughing, really loudly. If I'm trying to sleep, shouldn't they see that?

"Waymire, you awake?"

"Don't think he is mate."

Tate and Mycale, those two ate dead. If it's a Saturday, we should be allowed to wake up whenever we wish!

"I don't think Spence is," gritted out a quiet voice, and I know it wasn't me, though now I do wish I had. "Potter, good to see you joined the land of the living," commented a voice, I suspected was Tate's. Westfall is going to get it, of course, when I feel like getting up.

"Well, that may be true, but you two are about to join the land of the dead in a minute," the reply came, it was raspy, but I could definitely make it out as Albus' voice, by a long shot. "And I am awake to answer your earlier question." I heard what I have to assume as the last of my roommates, Spencer. He sounded perfectly awake, like he hadn't just been asleep.

I heard curtain ruffling, and assumed Albus or Spencer, or could be both, had opened their curtains. "Scorpius! Just wake up before someone decides-"

Why did he just stop what he was saying? I sat up, and flashed the curtains open. I stumbled to get up, but then I see the reason why.

I sighed and smiled amusedly. "Amelia, what are you doing?"

Amelia giggled, "What?" I asked her, but she just indicated to me, or rather, my chest. I looked down and looked up, "Nothing you haven't already seen," I said as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and to me, yes it was.

Amelia had always been the one to barge in uninvited, she did this frequently at the Manor. It just wasn't right if she didn't barge in here, didn't feel like home. Not that there's really a home to go back to, but is a story for another day.

Amelia blanched, "I didn't want to see that," she continued. I know, I'd have the same reaction if she wasn't wearing a top, and even the thought makes me puke. Not that Amelia is ugly – no, far from it. She's beautiful and talented; she knows how to make me smile.

I smiled at her, and she smiled back. "I know you didn't Ames, okay, why are you here anyway?"

"If you don't mind me asking..." I added quickly, to not upset her. I've known her for years, and when someone questions her _out sounding ideas,_ (even when the person has no idea they just did), they're in for hell.

"Well," her face brightens, "I heard today was a Hogsmeade day, wanna come along?"

I shake my head at her, "Well duh, okay, I'll go get dressed. So, shoo!" I said with a grin, I helped her shuffle out, before I closed the door.

"I don't know why she insists she should do that," I commented, more to myself than anyone else. I walked towards my drawers; I pulled out jeans, a light green shirt, and then walked towards the bathroom. I promptly shut the door after myself, and locked it.

xXx

I walked into the great hall, and there was only a few still in there, and thank Merlin they hadn't cleared breakfast away yet!

I smiled at Tray as he waved us, as in: Albus, Amelia and I, over to sit with them. Because Mycale had decided that he and Tate would go without us! Traitors!

I'm surprised though that the Tate and Myke weren't here. I sat beside Tray and Amelia on my left. Albus walked around and sat beside Bryson Goyle. We got along like friends did, we just weren't _close_. Tray and Bryson are friends, dorm mates actually, they don't seem to have that close friendship Albus and I have, or Myke and Tate's.

I remember the first time I met Bryson, I hadn't been keen on calling him that and the kid said he hated it, so if anyone had decided to call him that, he'd hex them flat (which of course, I wasn't scared, he didn't know any, yet). So I decided to call him Bryce, and from then one, I think he actually liked me, he had decided to be my friend.

He was reluctant with Albus, but three years ago, he managed to realise Albus was an entirely different person, he wasn't his mother, or his father, a Weasley or a Potter, he was _simply_ him. Bryce had hanged with us a couple of times, but he likes to keep to his other friend Thorssen Nott (It's pronounced Tor Sen, but we just call him 'Tor').

Tor and Bryce are Tray's roommates, explains why both of them are at least E - level, well besides in Divination and Astronemy, both boys suck! They can't all be really smart like Tray, but at least they help each other in each of the classes they don't get.

When I went to Bryce's house when I was twelve, I had seen his father, and had to have a double-take. They look the same, but they're different, in many ways – personality wise.

"Scorpius!"

I turn to see Spencer shuffling around to sit beside Bryce. I give him a slight smile, "yeah?"

"Tate and Mycale said they would meet you at two, in the Three Broomsticks." I nod to Spencer, and he smiles slightly. Spencer isn't really what you can call a "smiley person". But when you see him smile, for you I hope you have a camera. Because it's not every day he smiles, even if it's only slightly.

We can't seem to get him out of his shell, he's so quiet. It doesn't matter anyway. Spencer looks away after that, and moves back to his seat, his book and his breakfast.

"Why does that kid never sit with us?" Bryce asked. "Because one, he normally eats earlier, or sits with you Tray, but it might also be the fact that you eat later than any of us put together." I smirk at him and he scowls at me.

I do also have another theory; Spencer has a girlfriend most likely a Ravenclaw, but I know he does.

"Tray?"

"Mmm?"

"Does by some, I donno, odd, and weird circumstance..." I trail off as I see Tray look at me, confusion etched on his dark face. "In what?"

"Odd and weird and not right," I said, "circumstance that...Spencer has a girlfriend." I said quietly so as to not let Spencer over hear us from six seats down. Tray looked taken aback, "He has a _what_?"

"Y'know, I thought you two were close!"

"We only study on Thursdays!" Tray said in defence, but I am sure they study more than that! "I wouldn't call that _close_." Tray said, "And anyway, why would he get a girlfriend? He even studies more than _me_! More than _all _of us put together! He has no time for one!" Tray wasn't talking quietly anymore, and it has caught a few of the Puffs still here, and even Rose, Dominique and Molly's attention.

I shushed Tray, and he nodded breathing in and out. "CASE CLOSED." He stood up and walked off. "Trayton." It was quiet, because Spencer is just a quiet boy, when he talks louder; it's to make sure he has your attention. Tray looks back, "Weren't we going to the Three Broom Sticks?" Tray looks like he's forgotten and Spencer smirks (and that is a bit rarer than a smile).

Tray has the decency to look sheepishly at him, "Forgot." He mumbles. "'Course." Spence sighs running his fingers through his chestnut hair. Spencer packs his stuff up and walks towards Tray.

"Why does Tray let him call him that?" Bryce asks, "Because Trayton? Sounds like an evil person! At least mine doesn't sound like that!" Bryce said. "Bry, please, just leave it." I hissed at him.

xXx

I laughed at a joke Albus told as we walked back to the castle. Tate and Mycale were a little in front of us, talking about who-knows-what, and Spencer and Tray are ages ahead of us, almost reached the doors. Tor and Bryce were behind us, quite far actually (they're slow walkers; we always tease them about that).

Amelia was on my right adding on to the conversation here and there. Albus didn't even mind that she had been tagging along; I also like the fact that he hasn't questioned me on why. I'm extremely grateful, for that, and for the fact he has forgotten about last summer (that was a fun summer, but still by-far had its worst moments). I'm glad Albus hadn't witnessed the bad moments, he would have been horrified.

I don't want to scare my best friend; I don't want him to know the truth, not yet. He won't look at me the same once he knows, he will stop looking at me as a sixteen year old teenager, trying to find his place in the world as just 'Scorpius' no 'Malfoy', just me. But if he knows I'll be the boy who needs sympathy, I don't want it or need it. Because once he knows he will only look at me out of sympathy and pity.

I can_not_ have that.

xXx

On Monday morning I was dressed and ready for a new week. Forgetting the worries of not wanting Albus to find out why he was unable to visit my house on the holidays, or why it had it's bad moments ( a lot, really). I didn't want to think about it though, just wanted to go to D.A.D.A, learn something and then after lunch, go to Potions, learn stuff, and then I'm sure by then it is the last thought on my brain.

When it was time for D.A.D.A, we waited outside the classroom. Tray, Spencer and Bryce appeared not long after.

"So what do you think we are learning?"

"We _are _supposed to be learning nonverbal spells, inferiors, Dementors, Cruciatus Curse and how to resist the Imperius Curse." Spencer said, (And when he _did_ open his mouth, he was a Slytherin all over). "I was just asking." Bryce grumbled at Spencer, and mumbled something like 'Know-It-All'.

"Well Waymire, you were probably sorted wrong," I dreaded to think who was saying that, and the exact person I don't like the best in this world. Though, still makes it hard to hate, even if I want too. I turned around and there stood Rose Weasley with her nose pointed in the air. God was she always a snob?

I looked at Albus and he was cowering in shame, he didn't want to be related to her right now.

Spencer turned and looked at Rose, "Weasley," he drawled, "I was put where I was put for a reason." Spencer said curtly, there was this glint in his brown eyes none of us had ever seen. Maybe he wasn't sorted wrong, he has his days where he talks like a Ravenclaw, as if the wisest ever, then there are days he's impolite to some.

Rose gasped and then settled on a glare before turning around, back to face Roxanne, Molly and Dominique. All of which are her cousins, could she get any other friends with that attitude? I thought she was a nice person, but maybe I judged her too quickly.

The door suddenly opened and I heard a familiar voice say: "You can all come in now!"

I wasn't happy about a class with Gryffindors, much, much too quickly if you ask me. I almost forgot Albus' dad was teaching us today! I look at Albus, and he smiled a bit at his father, but was quietly talking to Tray. Spencer had gone quiet all over again, I sighed inwardly.

I turned back to Mr. Potter (head Auror, or do I call him Professor? I had that problem last year), when he cleared his throat to get all our attention. Albus looked back at his father but said nothing, while everyone stood in the middle of the class room. There was a wardrobe at the end of the classroom; my father had talked to me about this class.

Something starting with B, whatever it was, that is what we are doing today, probably. Not a hundred percent sure. I look back at the door, hoping Tate and Mycale would hurry up all ready.

"Okay everyone you must be wondering where all the tables and chairs are, well in time I shall explain. But for now-" The door opened and Tate and Mycale came in.

"Sorry we're late Proff –Mr. Potter?"

Mycale seems a bit – well a bit flabbergasted, if you ask me.

"Yes, Mr. Sawyer."

I smirk at Mycale's facial expression.

Tate chuckles, "We really are sorry. Albus didn't mention you were teaching us today," he said with an almost _accusing_ look at Albus, who shrugged and said nothing.

"Alright, everyone I'd like it if you sat down on – these." Mr. Potter moved chairs around, some on the left side of the classroom, and some others on the right side. Albus, Tate, Mycale, Tray, Spencer, Bryce and I, took the seats on the right side. Tor soon came over and took up the empty seat on Bryce's right.

It was: Albus, me, Tate, Mycale, Tray, Spencer, Bryce and Tor. We were all of the Slytherin boys, not saying there weren't any girls, there were three: Lorna Carrow, Arian (Air-ee-an) Castwell and Lorca Flint. All of which were close, they spent time with the Fifth Year Slytherin girls too.

"Everyone here, no one missing?"

The question was directed at Tate and Mycale, which both refused to meet anyone's eyes.

Mr. Potter chuckled and then said, "Today we are learning about Boggarts." Spencer raises an eyebrow. "N-No Non-verbal spells? Cruciatus curse?" Spencer asked, and Mr. Potter shrugged, "Don't know about that, but I do think you are learning it later. I'm here for this whole week, to show you how to handle Boggarts. That's all."

Albus seemed a bit relieved by this information. I smirked at him, and looked away, ignoring my smirk.

"Alright then when I open the wardrobe handle a Boggart will come out, that is, of course a given. No one knows what shape it is when it's alone, but it takes form of what the closest person to it fears the most. When it assumes a form, think of something that is funny, then point your wand at it and say _Riddikulus._ So say that your fear is...A spider-" I saw Rose flinch, and I smirked even if I wish I hadn't.

"-The spider looses it's legs. But to make it permanent, you _must_ laugh." Mr. Potter said, "Its better once you laugh, you must laugh, or it doesn't work, or in some cases, it works but it's unreliable."

We all nodded. "Okay everyone say 'rih-Di-Kyu-luss'. Let's hear it." Mr. Potter said, as he looked at all of us, as we repeated after him, "Riddikulus."

Once Mr. Potter was satisfied, he smiled and pointed at Carrow, "Would you like to go first Miss. Carrow?" Lorna nodded and stood up. She walked in front of the wardrobe.

"Okay, can you repeat what after me first, 'rih-Di-Kyu-luss?"

"Riddikulus." Carrow said smoothly, and Mr. Potter smiled. The next thing I heard was a lock un-locking itself (but it's more possible Mr. Potter did that with his wand or something). The Boggart was mixing around and around before it landed on a boy, a small boy; he looked around ten or so. He looked just like Lorna.

Lorna was frozen staring at it, "no." She repeated over and over, before Mr. Potter said: "Say the incantation, Miss, it's not real."

Carrow nodded, "Riddikulus." She muttered.

After that it had been a few Gryffindors. Tate's Boggart was his father saying that he wished he had a better, more-respected son, then "that". Tate had said the incantation and his father smiled at him and said, "I'm so very proud."

But us Slytherin boys, we _sniggered_, that was his worst fear? His father wanting a better son? I probably shouldn't talk; I don't even know what mine will become just yet.

Mycale's was a werewolf, though somehow, when he said the incantation the werewolf looked like he was smiling and sticking his tongue out as if taunting him, making him want to play fetch with him, like a real dog.

Spencer's was a Dragon, and Albus had said "My Uncle works with Dragons, they're harmless! Show the Dragon you are its Master." I chuckled at Albus, and he stuck his tongue out at me. ]

"Riddikulus!"

The Dragon couldn't blow fire anymore, and it was small, pint size, and it was on roller skates. "Best imagination ever!" The boys called out at Spencer, he flushed and sat back down.

"Dominique, you next."

Dominique smiled and walked towards the Boggart. Hers was a Goblin, and Dominique (not wanting to see it again) shouted "RIDDIKULUS!" in a hysteric, plea of fear. She was really frightened of a _Goblin_?

The Goblin looked like a clown now, and I laughed along with everyone.

I smirked inwardly when Rose stood up.

"Okay this time, I want people to laugh, if you don't laugh, it's not working properly." Mr. Potter said, and looked at Rose. She nodded.

The Boggart assumed the form of a Spider. Mr. Potter chuckled, "Just like Ron," and watched as Rose held her hand up shaking and said, almost above a whisper, one-eye closed tight-shut, "Riddikulus."

She opened her eyes and the Spider was tap-dancing, she giggled.

"Well done Rose."

"Molly?"

Molly walked forward when Rose went to sit down again, soon enough the Boggart had assumed the appearance of an evil-looking clown. And that reminds me, if Dominique's Goblin looked like a Clown, how was Molly feeling?

Molly pointed her wand and said, "Riddikulus!" after a few hesitations.

I was so glad I did not have to whiteness a Clown looking like that again!

"Scorpius."

I stood up and fidgeted with the ends of my shirt, I don't even know what my worst fear, and what is it?

I walked right up to the Boggart and it mixed around, as if unable to determine what it was going it be, I don't even know if I worked out by myself what I fear the most.

It suddenly struck me as if it was slapping me in the face, and I stepped back, that precise moment, the defining moment of my life almost, the Boggart became my worst fear.

A beautiful woman, with brown hair and blue eyes, she was staring back at me, unblinkingly. She had a cold stance, her eyes covered in coldness, and her face contorted into the most unfriendliness, look of poor disgust, horror and hatred.

"Scorpius is that-?" But Albus didn't finish his sentence because the woman opened her mouth.

"Scorpius," she said and I raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" I asked, just to hear my _mother_out.

She took a step closer, and I took a step back,

"Is this a fear Malfoy?" Bryce joked, and I flashed him a grin, a forced grin. Albus was frowning at me, "why are you moving? Just say the damn incantation!"

I stared at my mother, as she raised her wand at me. My mother had never raised her wand at me (that is why it was one of my worst – and maybe, just maybe right on top – worst fear).

"Scorpius-" Albus' words were lost when my mother shouted "CRUCIO!" at me, I don't know if it was me or what?

Everything started going fuzzy and blurry, I heard a faint "Riddikulus!" and then Albus - or what you call messy jet-black hair, and green eyes – that mix together to make a blur of black and green, an Albus Potter. I heard him trying to call me, and I heard a few other familiar voices – but none that I could distinguish anymore.

xXx

I opened my eyes, and groaned a bit when I went to move my head. "Good to see you awake Malfoy." Tate smirked at me, "Yeah, thought we lost you mate." Mycale grinned at me. "What happened?"

"Um," I turned to Spencer, who was not hovering at the end of the bed (like Tate, Mycale, and what I can assume is Tray) but on my right, in a sitting chair. "Your Boggart is-" "My mother." I finished for him. Spencer didn't even know what to say but continued nevertheless (bless him; I'm not ready to say it just yet).

"Throwing an unforgivable. So she did just that, you blacked out-"

"Mate, I didn't even _know_ a boggart's spell could hit you like that," Tray said, "I didn't know a Boggart could assume the form of someone doing such a thing!" An appalled voice of Bryce said. I looked at Spacer and he shrugged, "A Boggart assumes the form of what you fear the most, and if the person fears someone – a person in particular, most liking – shooting an Unforgivable, it _is_ possible. Well that is what I think, and its only logical." Spencer said.

"I'm with Spence on that, it's only possible if that is what you fear – and thinking about it, wouldn't something a little less – well horrible, normally if a person's fear is like that – it is someone hurting them, a mesly hex, hurts a person's feelings more than their physical state. So say someone you trust – no matter which type of hex, a little harmless hex – may be a joke, but you trusted them, and then they do that. It would be like a fear, but why the extant Scorpius?" Tray asked me.

"Your mother wouldn't do that, so why would you question it?" Tray asked with a frown, "and anyway if it was going to be like that, why didn't she just hit you?"

"Because that is what he fears," said Albus, he hadn't even spoken the whole time; he was sitting in a chair to my right. "Well, hitting you seems more plausible, but an unforgivable? She's not even a Death Eater."

"Even normal wizards and witches have casted that." I replied to Mycale. "Trayton is right." Spencer suddenly said, "And no I'm not 'reading into it too much'. You, Scorpius Malfoy, are forgetting to tell us why she isn't just going to hit you; an unforgivable is a last resort. And I don't think she would have even hit you, and those come before an unforgivable. Even for a Pure-Blood."

I sighed; it was 'bout time they knew anyway.

"That's just it; she hasn't anything but Unforgivables left." I said quietly, and immediately everyone's eyes were on me, even Tate and Mycale (pausing there conversation to gap at me).

"What did you say?" Tray asked, the only one with a voice to ask to with. I looked at them, "I didn't think you all should know, but maybe that makes me a bad friend if I don't want to trust you with it." I said.

"We forgive you, but Scorpius!" Mycale said.

"It's been my secret for almost eleven years." I said, and Bryce's eyes were the sizes of galleons. I nodded to his unasked (and most liking, obvious, and disbelieving) question. Because yes, _that_ long.

I sighed and said, "The reason my mother didn't struck me, and the reason it isn't my worst fear, is because she already has."

* * *

**A/N: **_I hope I didn't offend some of the Astoria Fans out there, and yes, I think she'd be a nice person, but for my story she's real mean. But there are reasons behind the reason she is like that. It will come out when some of the others will come out._

_The reason this fic had come into my head, Astoria had to be this person to Scorpius – for there'd be no story without it, I am sorry to some. :(_

_The whole plot tangles with this secret – and the many why's. But please tell me you like it!_

_So how was the Chapter in Scorpius' P.O.V? Liked it? Hated it? _

_I don't know, you have to review! (I'm only updating from now on, when I get reviews!) _

_**Owlgirlie**__**38 **__**- **__thank you__for your review! Your opinion on the last chapter was great, sorry no letter, but it just didn't fit. Remember how Scorpius doesn't know about the Letters? So that is why there wasn't a letter, ha ha, next time! I promise. _

_I'm thinking about from now on, alternating it from Albus, Scorpius and even Amelia's P.O.V. What do you think?_

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_I wish all the Fathers in the world a Happy Father's day for tomorrow. _

_Might do a Father's Day One-Shot, if you have a two Characters in mind, PM or leave it in a Review, who you'd like me to write the One-Shot about, it will be about Father's Day, that is a given. ;)_

_Until next week,_

_Ely xx _


	11. Trust

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Albus, Scorpius or the Harry Potter universe, JKR does. I only own the plot and my OCs. _

**A/N: **_Sorry for taking two whole weeks! I would have updated last week, (like normal) but I hadn't been near a computer for anything other than assignments, or essays. I know excuses! But I finally have it up, that should count for something, right? ;) _

_This one's in Albus' P.O.V! Ely xx_

**Letters To My Brown Eyed Beauty**

**Chapter 11:** Trust

It's been a week or so, since that Defence lesson, and Scorpius can't meet our eyes, not entirely. I need to have a chat with him about that. I think Scorpius was relieved when Dad said he had erased what had happened in everyone's minds, but couldn't do so to the rest of us boys, because we were with Scorpius in the Hospital Wing. When my dad had asked, Goyle protested...

"_What, Mr. Potter, you can_not_ do that!" Bryce said, and I chuckled quietly. "Scorpius, you wouldn't erase that would you? I-I thought..." Spencer frowned at Scorpius, and looked away. I looked at Scorpius. "Please, let us keep it, I know it was a bad way to find out, but I think I can say for all of us, that we are better off. Our friendship has strengthened since then...you have to let us keep it." I looked at Scorpius._

"_At least let Al," said Tray. I looked at him and shook my head, "We all deserve to know!" _

"_Not as much as you, we can go on as if nothing happened, but come on, you at least have to know," commented Tate. "I second that, Albus should keep it," I closed my eyes, not you too Mycale. _

"_Here's what I think, yes, Albus out of all of us, has more of a right. But Tate and Mycale will end up asking questions, which we all know they do," (Tate and Mycale scowled at him) "But." I looked at Tor, and he said, "If you only tell them, it will go back the same. Bryce and I will go back to only being your acquaintances. On good days, could also be called friends." _

"_Which is what I fear the most," Spencer stood up from his seat, to the left of mine, and bolted out. Thorssen sighed, "If we go back to before, we have our own pairs, and we'll just drift apart again. I don't want to drift apart, because the rest of us can't remember why we _are_ even friends. And I know that I will even question it, how could we have ever been friends?"_

_Tray nodded, "Our fathers pretty much took different sides, some not even a side, and we will drift the same ways, same alliances like our fathers did, minus the whole "Kill Half-Blood and M-Bloods" stuff." I cracked a smile at his 'M-Blood', he can't even say 'Mud-Blood' but in this sort of sentence, you can't say 'Muggle-Born'. It just doesn't fit._

"_Like you two did when we started Hogwarts, you both stuck together because I assume you have known each other before school." Tray continued, while Bryce and Tor nodded. "You Tate, and Myke had parents who never really took sides; your family Mycale were from America. Adding to the reason you weren't even part of the War; doubt your parents knew about it until the end of it, or when it was closing to an end. You too, Tate, you came from Germany, that's what you said right?" Tate nodded, "But my mother lived in London, so we moved here. My dad compromised, because he loved her, and he said that because I did get my letter, it worked out anyway." _

"_See? Don't you get it, we'll drift back to the way our parents had been. You will stick to your pairs, and I'm telling you now. It doesn't work for us, because of you two." _

Tray had indeed, pointed at Scor and I, because our parents had been on different sides of the war. Sure, Scorpius' father had drifted in-between, which adds to the reason why Tor was so against it, his father had told him not to get close to Scorpius. But now that we know about everything, Tor really wants to be closer to Scorpius, to be able to help him.

Just in case something happens, Tor had said it, Tray had, Tate, Mycale, even Spencer: "Our doors are _always_ open."

We found after our whole discussion Scorpius didn't even want us to forget, he laughed after that comment Tray had said, and replied with, "_Why would I ever wish you guys to forget? Sure, I hoped you wouldn't have found out like _that_, but I am glad you did now. I trust each and everyone one of you with it._"

He had refused to let my dad erase it, and I thank him for that. Yes we go out of our ways to make sure that Scorpius isn't injured, in ways we can prevent. He hates it, but it's our duty as his friends. To watch out for him, it's called loyalty.

Yes, it's known to be a part of Hufflepuff, even Gryffindor. But I am still a Potter; I inherited it, even if I never asked for it. Didn't the hat say, "In Slytherin you'll make your _real _friends"? I know Loyalty is a part of that, it's got to be; otherwise you don't find your true friends. Loyalty is found in all the houses, it may not be as strong as it may be if you are put in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, but who ever said it didn't exist if you were a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin even?

Even if Scorpius tries to tell us what we are doing is _babying_ him. Which we are not doing! Scorpius just isn't used to it, that's all.

What I believe is the worst thing that has happened from then and now, is the second fight Amelia and Rose shared...This was clearly worse.

_We had been seated at the lake, joking and laughing. Amelia had said a few of her own jokes, but some Scorpius was the only one to understand, so they both would laugh, while I sat smiling half-heartedly, and puzzled. I had decided whatever it meant; I was destined to never know. _

_Tray and Spencer had come soon after, and we talked for a while, just the five of us. Spencer was actually reading, but you knew he was listening. Damn, I thought only girls multi-tasked! He_ is_ such a girl. _

_That's when at the corner of my eye I caught Amelia fidgeting with her skirt. It looked like she was fixing it, making it longer or shorter? Even I hoped, just a bit, that it was the latter. _

"_Look the whores trying to shorten her skirt!"_

_My eyes lifted up at the sound of my cousin's voice. _

_Amelia's eyes widened, from the corner of my eyes, she looked...offended and sad. _

"_Oi, Weasley, go pick on someone your own age!"_

"_I bet you like her just for the-"_

"Rose_." Roxanne and Molly looked horrified at their _own _cousin, and right now, I am as well. Scorpius' eyes flared and he stood up. "What did you just say Weasley," he asked, in a calm manner. We are similar in that department, calm before the storm. _

"_Whore," commented Rose casually. Scorpius took out his wand and aimed it at her. "Chose your allegiance wisely, you don't mess with a Malfoy, and I distinctly remember that you travel in groups. Continue the way you are going, I don't care if it's only one of you! You stand by that person, and you perish along with them." Scorpius sneered, wand pointing in front of Rose. _

_Molly and Roxanne didn't glare, or sneer back, they didn't say anything, not a thing. _

_Rose seemed as if she had tuned his little "Speech" out and aimed her wand back at him. "I'm just saying," she started, "the truth." I pulled out my wand, Roxy and Molly staring at it, wondering if I'll turn it against my best friend – I'll never do such a thing – or my own cousin. _

_The last one though...I don't know..._

_Amelia is great, and nowhere near fits the description 'whore/slut' or whatever Rose has come up with. _

_Amelia is respectable, nice, caring, and not at all a slut! _

"_And anyway, she wouldn't be so offended, if it weren't true." That's it she'll pay for – _

_I didn't have to; I stare dumbstruck at the scene. _

_Amelia stared hard at Rose before replying calmly (reminds me so much of Scor, and myself). "Get your facts straight Weasley. You don't get it, do you?" Amelia asked, before sighing and shaking her head, she walked off. _

_Amelia was pissed, or fed up, I don't know. But she looked incredibly sexy right now. Damn, why is she Scorpius'? _

_My eyes are glued to her retreating form. _

"_We can't do this anymore," the calm and normally reasonable voice of Molly pulls me out of my thoughts and I look back at her. _

"_You've changed..." Roxanne commented, "And not for the better." _

That had been a defining moment for our group. Molly and Roxanne have not been spotted anywhere near Rose since then, and every time she tries to talk to them, they walk away. Quite bluntly, no words were even spoken.

It's starting to scare me, Rose is quiet too, (not that I care much for her at the moment). But what if Aunt 'Mione finds out something is wrong?

The younger ones like Lucy and Lily are always asking. What do we say, oh Rose called Amelia a slut and now no one is talking to her – yes, crush them and their hopes. Poor Lily, she's so convinced we'll be happy, and that fights won't break out between us. We've tried, but we aren't all at peace. It's like a war, at least one person is angry at the other, most of the time.

"So, Albus care to explain to me why Rose is so miserable and why Molly – _Molly_ is sending her death glares not-so-subtly?"

I look up from my book, I'm currently in the Library, and I'm confused as to why my brother has even stepped in here! Least of all sit beside me.

"Come on, Al, it can't possibly be that bad," it was weird James was trying to cheer my mood up – which is defiantly not working, and I have been in a horrible mood since the fight. Scorpius is keeping to himself again, and hanging with Amelia more often than normal.

"James," I didn't want to be the one to say it, but I think I have to, my brother is dense! And he's the _older _one? "If _Molly _– of all people, is _not _talking to our _dear favourite_ cousin Rose, than there must be a reason, right?" James nodded god _could he be stupider?!_

"That's what I thought, so what happened?"

The answer is _yes_, James can be stupider.

"They fought, alright! Rose was being a bitch and -"

"Now don't go saying bad things about Rosie."

_If only looks could kill._

xXx

I went to dinner feeling upset, and quite possibly ready to kill Rose.

She can't possibly be Aunt Hermione's child, could she?

I sat across from Tray, and pilled things onto my plate. He glanced at me, said "Hey." and went back to his discussion about Charms, with Spence.

I ignored everyone around me, after of course, nodding to Tray, it was only polite. Spencer sent me a smile, but I wasn't really paying attention. I missed his eyebrows furrow in concern.

It wasn't me, anyone should be worrying about, it's Scorpius!

I was confused when I heard feathers fluttering. I looked up just as an unknown owl perched in front of me. "What is it?" I heard Bryson shuffle across the table, away from Carrow and Tallulah Jackson.

"A letter, obviously." Jackson commented drily, she rolled her eyes and looked back at her plate. "Wow, she's a real bitch for a fifth year." I raised my eye brow at Thorssen, but with a faint smile on my face. "I know that! Who's it from Al?"

I like the fact that Bryce has come around, and is starting to call me 'Al'. "I don't know..." I murmur as I pull the letter of and smile almost knowingly at the neat cursive writing, in the words _Green Eyed Boy_. I take in the smell of roses, and beam a bit at it. I haven't gotten a letter, in what? A week! I don't know, maybe she was just busy?

"Seems like you know," said Bryce. I nodded absentmindedly, "I-I've got to go." I said without giving the owl anything, such as a treat. But I saw Tray do it, bless the boy and his kind nature.

I stood up, and walked out of the Great Hall. I headed straight for the grand doors, and out of the castle. I walked towards the Lake, and sat beside the oak tree.

I opened the letter – I was too excited to wait another minute. I opened it and almost smiled relived, I had thought she was ignoring me.

_Dear Green Eyed Boy,_

_I'm sorry that I have not written in a while. I've been a bit pre-occupied. _

_I hope I didn't make you feel neglected, or un-loved, or as if you don't matter. Of course you do! _

_I've just been a bit sick as all, I hope this makes up for it. _

_And yes, is it so hard to believe that I love the subject Astronomy?_

_I love the subject! You can 'not-fathom-the-idea' all you want! (Yes doesn't make sense, I don't care though)_

_I love the subject, and I love to track three stars in particular._

_And the second reason is I'm named after a star._

_The Lyra Star. _

_I like to track that star, it's not my favourite, but I like it. _

_I hope you can forgive me for the late reply,_

_Brown Eyed Girl_

I smile at the letter, because yes I'll forgive her. She's like a friend, that I don't have to share. I can tell certain things to (and she won't ask for _every _detail).

I like the idea of her name being Lyra, its pretty – HOLY CRAP! I KNOW HER NAME! Does that mean I have to tell her mine? No, I'd probably be found out in a second!

Only Harry Potter named his son Albus.

Why – Why must you do this dad?

But I know her first name!

I know my special friend's first name! Lyra, Lyra, Lyra, Lyra, Lyra, Lyra, Lyra, Lyra.

And then it hit me, almost like a slap in the face. I don't deserve to know Scorpius' secret (the one about his mother), not now, as I realise I'm keeping Lyra, _my_ Lyra from him. I don't deserve his trust, as he has so said so many times in the past, "I trust you." God, he shouldn't.

He trusts me, and I can't even tell him about Lyra, maybe I owe it to him. Y'know, for everything, he deserves to know, she is a big part of my life, as much as Scorpius is.

Why must you trust me so?

**A/N: **_I hoped you liked this chap. I'm still immensely sorry for the late reply. I do wish it is up to your standards. _

_How do you guys like the name 'Lyra'? Pretty, ugly? _

_Why do you think her mother (yes, the one she insults and thinks is lame) named her Lyra? _

_Please review; I'd really like your suggestions and opinions._

_****I won't update if no one reviews.**_

_Owlgirlie-38__ – Thanks for your review, you have been a great help, and I always look forward to your reviews. Your opinion really matters to me, I thank you a lot. :) You inspire me to try harder, and look for those mistakes I miss. I take your suggestions and opinions with me, through other stories I write (even ones I create, that are purely my own, and aren't even FanFiction). I don't think 'Thank You' cuts it sometimes. _

_Until next time,_

_Ely xx_


	12. Dates

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter, and if I did, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd make most of it Canon. :D _

**A/N: **_Thanks to_**Aria**, **Stromsten**_and _**ellie111lolz**_for their reviews. They made me smile, thanks for taking the time to write a review. Ely xx_

**Letters To My Brown Eyed Beauty**

**Chapter 12: **Dates

It's been nearly a whole month since the last time my mind was plagued with thoughts of only one person. It's only one person that makes me smile goofy when I think about them. There is only one person who makes me laugh the way they do.

Only one person can make me get lost in my thoughts about them, and forget about reality. Only one person can make my heart speed up at the smell of roses.

I smile faintly at the Black Lake, as I throw the rock, and it skids across the lake three times before dropping into the water.

I seem to be resigning to a life of knowing Lyra only through letters. I am never going to actually meet her – yes, it breaks my heart but I have to move on from that fantasy, and that is what it is but a fantasy. But this doesn't bother me, I have a pen pal, and that's all she ever will be. I'll never find her, and I don't seem to mind, which puzzles me so.

I normally mind – especially when I'm thinking about this very subject, I seem to always mind – yet this afternoon, I don't. I seem to embrace the idea that I'll never see her again. Though I know when the time comes, I must let her go fully, I'm not ready for that just yet...the time is approaching, but I don't want it to come just yet.

But why is it so hard to let her go? I don't know her as well as I know Scorpius (though when I think that if we ever had fight so bad, and we stop being friends, that kills me), but Lyra _still_ means just as much to me as him – maybe even _more_, yes that shouldn't be right, but I don't care, at least not right now.

Well I don't want to waste the rest of my free period by pondering about who means more to me than the other, I need to start writing that essay for Transfiguration. Damn, why couldn't I be gifted in that like James is?

Then again, my best is Potions.

Irrelevant, at least at this moment in time, I need some book to help me. I have to write quite a lot, might take up my whole free period, but I might not even go to History of Magic; it's a bit boring if you ask me. Scorpius would normally add, "It's more than a _bit_ boring, it's bloody horrible."

Yeah, I'll skip it, Scorp might too, we normally think on the same lines, or similar.

xXx

I turned the last corridor and ended up in front of the Library, perfect.

I walked in and went straight towards the section that was about non-verbal spells. While I'm at it, might learn some things for Charm and whatnot. Most subjects require learning _their_ field of non-verbal. As I was reading, I heard a crash, and I looked up.

I dropped the book I was holding onto the table near me, and hurried over to help the girl with her books. I helped her pick them up; I reached over and picked up the last one, and stood up with her.

I stood frozen when I felt a sense of déjà vu.

I had done this with Lyra that day in Diagon Alley, except we had banged into each other; she didn't just drop her books.

I stopped remembering once the girl in front of me stares at me, probably wants her book back.

She smiled politely at me, "thanks," she says quietly. I smile back, I think it's contagious.

"Can I-?"

"Oh sorry," I pass her the book back, as she nods her thanks.

"Uh – Albus." I say quickly, because I don't think I want her to go just yet. She nods, "Vivian," with the same infectious smile. I think I may really like that smile.

I nod, as she walks away.

I can't believe I just let her walk away!

xXx

It wasn't but a week later, that I finally gave into what I wanted. I needed to see her smile, her laugh, it was all infectious. I needed to see her again, I remember the crest she had been wearing on her robes. I think she's in Ravenclaw, maybe Hugo knows where she is.

So I walk to the Great Hall, I don't go over to the Slytherin Table but I make a beeline for the Ravenclaw Table. I can't get Vivian Carlsson out of my head all week; I need to go to her. I see Hugo, and he stares confusedly at me as I smile a bit at him. I bit my lip as I look around the table, I can't see her. I look at Hugo and walk straight to him, and I say quietly, "Do you know where I can find Vivian Carlsson?"

His eyes are wide, why are they wide? "T-The Prefect?"

I did _not _know that.

Well the Raven Beauty is a Perfect.

"She was replaced, when the Head Girl was called, normally they're not replaced. But seeing as the Head Girl has...I don't know what...something to attend to at times. So they replaced her with Vivian," he continued.

I remember the Head Girl, the one James used to chase around, I think she's Keeper on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team too...hmm...anyway, back to Vivian.

"So, where is she?"

Hugo turned back to me, "With Cleo of course! They're doing up charts for the rounds for the Halloween Ball."

I looked at him, and he looked back at me, "What Ball?"

This may be my chance to ask her out!

"The _Halloween_ Ball."

"Yes, you said that," I replied.

"It's in the name!" Hugo said, "_Halloween_, as in, it's on October 31st," he continued.

None of us Potter's have been very happy with that occasion, because of Grandma and Grandpa. I suddenly feel sad about it, how could I forget that it's in three weeks? I shake my head at myself; I was so worked up with everything that I forgot about it. How would Dad be feeling?

I don't know, but I don't know about this Ball now, even if I really, _really_ want a date with Vivian Carlsson.

"A-Albus?"

"Sorry, just spaced out mate." I said, "So where would Bay and Vivian be?"

Hugo rolled his eyes at me, "This is James' job to ask where Cleo is, not _you_."

"I don't care where Bay is! I just want to know where Vivian is!"

"Why?" Hugo asked, and I feel the heat radiate from my cheeks. The same way it was when James asked about Lyra back at the end of August.

I sigh; it's no use he already knows judging by the smirk. "You want to ask her out. I don't get it, first James with Cleo...and now you with one of her best friends. If you succeed, James will be asking you to ask Cleo for him, you know this," he said.

I blinked, I hadn't actually thought about it. If Vivian and Bay are best friends, which means James will be asking all sorts of things from me.

I find I couldn't careless at this moment; I just wanted to see Vivian. So I look at Hugo, and he rolls his eyes at me. "The Prefects have a meeting at around eight tonight, at the Transfiguration classroom, you'll see her there. Because you can't get in the Ravenclaw Common Room – and no, I said this to James the last three years. I _will_ not get you in."

I scowled at him, and he shrugged and turned back to his food.

Great, I have to wait until eight! I might as well have dinner now.

But whoever said I wanted Hugo to get me into the Ravenclaw Common Room – one, that will look desperate and two, if I was thinking about it, which I wasn't, it would be against rules and Hugo Weasley does _not_ break the rules.

C'mon, forgotten who Hugo's mum is?

He's one of the brightest Ravenclaws around, as his mum was the brightest witch of her age.

"Albus were you going to sit with your cousin, and leave us here?"

I raise an eyebrow at Bryce and Thorssen. I shake my head with a small smile, "Nah, I wouldn't sit with him. He's with all his _geeky_ and _nerdy_ friends. Not my cup of tea," I said.

The boys laughed, and shook their heads. Scorpius chuckled and pulled a chair out for me, and nodded his hello before going back to his conversation with Amelia.

I don't mind so much tonight, I talk a bit with Spence, Tray, Bryce and Tor. But I'm still thinking about Vivian, and her bright smile.

xXx

I walked towards the Transfiguration Classroom alongside Castwell and Rochelle Anderson (from Fifth Year); I do believe she is one of Amelia's dorm mates.

When Spencer asked if one of us (As in any of us guys) will fill in for him for the Prefects meeting, I was the first to volunteer.

Spencer was suspicious at first as to why I wanted to go; I ended up cowering and telling him. He's so good with blackmail it really does make you look twice after you see him with a book. He's such a Ravenclaw, yet, he's truly a Slytherin. The hat knew what he was doing when he sorted Spencer.

I walked into the Classroom, and took a seat on the right side of the classroom. Castwell was beside me, Anderson behind us, with the Seventh Year Slytherin Prefects. I think the one on the right is Marcela Jordan (Apparently there was a big fight about how she made it into Slytherin, I don't know exactly how long the fight went on, but I think it was kind of resolved the day she made it as Prefect in Sixth Fifth Year) Joey Harkens, and the fifth year prefect: Lukus Fitzgerald.

I looked around and I saw a few familiar faces, on the other end of the room, is Lorcan Scamander, and for Hufflepuff there was Alice Longbottom II, I don't quite recognise the rest though. The rest didn't seem to be people I had met before; I bet if I describe them to Spencer he'd know straight away.

"Is everyone here now?"

Cleo Bay smiled, practically beamed at us all. "We have lots to discuss," she started, but was cut off by Vivian. I looked straight at her, as she stands beside Bay. "Tell them the good news first!"

Bay opened her mouth to speak but Harkens cut her off, "You and Potter finally got together?"

I looked at her, if she was dating my brother, I shouldn't have found out like this. I glared daggers at her, and she turned, her face shoed her confusion.

"What are you doing here Potter?"

Everyone looked at me, I shrugged, "Spencer needed someone to come in his place. Might I ask, if you are dating my brother, I'd like to know," I drawled out. I had been around Scorpius too long, but it seemed to get the point across.

"No, no, don't be silly. You brother and I hate each other-"

"Bull, he likes you," I said, "and you won't give him the time of day."

Bay scowled at me but says nothing, "no, let's just start the meeting."

"Cleeeeooo," Vivian pleads with Bay, "Tell them."

Bay sighs, but her face shows that she wants to tell everyone anyway. "Well...you know how we had to have Vivian in my place because of _things_, but those _things_or events, are no longer a problem. I still need you Viv, so don't leave me here! But, my brother is finally better, and they might release him."

People are clapped, even Castwell in showing a ghost of a smile. Jordan smiles at Bay, "I hope Hamish doesn't feel too exhausted with all that has happened."

Harkens nods, "that is better news than if you and Potter are going out." I even saw the faint pink that tinted her cheeks.

I don't get it, am I the only one who is confused?

Rochelle seems fine, she understands a lot quicker than I am, and that is for sure.

"Oh," Bay stopped and turned to me. "Potter...or should I call you Albus?" she mutters the last thing to herself; I smile despite the fact I don't want to. "Albus is fine. I'm already planning yours and Jay's wedding..._Sis._" I winked at her, and she blushes a deep crimson.

A few chuckles were heard before Bay "shushed" them. "No...Um...A-Albus," she starts. "Albus." I nod that she knows she can call me that. "My brother H-Hamish was admitted to St Mangos' Hospital two months before I turned fifteen."

I looked at her with sad eyes, and she shook her head. "They're planning on releasing him for Halloween."

I smile at her, "that's good news." I said. "How-?"

She smiles faintly, "He's thirteen, he was eleven when he was admitted, and it was about just before he finished First Year. He's fine now; he does all the work he's supposed to be doing. It's just like he's here...but he will actually be here soon and I like the idea of that."

After that, the meeting went exactly how it should. The rest of the Prefects where informed of what their duties for the Halloween Ball would be. Most girls were doing decorations and stuff.

As everyone was beginning to leave I walked towards the table where Bay (should I call her Cleo now?) was seated with Vivian sitting on the table.

I smiled at them, and Cleo looked up with a smile. "Yes...Albus?"

Vivian looked towards me and she was positively _beaming_ at me. "You're going to tell Waymire of his duties, yes?"

I nodded, "Yeah...I will."

"He just has a lot to do...family wise."

Cleo smiles again, "Family is most important. I hope you realise this Albus. You can't replace your family no matter how hard you try," she chuckled. I look at her and she looks at me, "Remember when your Cousin Victoire was Head Girl?" at my nod she continued, "My brother was Head Boy that year."

"Really?"

She hummed with a nod and a smile. "So what did you really want to talk about?"

"I uh – wanted...to talk...with Vivian."

Cleo understood, she sent me a wink, and picked up her stuff before walking out of the room.

"Yes?" Vivian looked up, her deep blue eyes shining. She smiled a small smile as she waited for me to talk.

"Would you...uh...like to go to Hogsmeade this weekend with me?" I quickly said, she giggled just a bit.

"I already have a date, you are too late Potter." She picked up her books and walked towards the door.

I looked at her, "T-That's okay then."

She laughed and beckoned me over, I walked to her and she smiled at me. "I was kidding; I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you."

She smiled, and moved her brown hair away from her eyes. "Bye Albus," she said quietly and walked off.

xXx

It was a couple of days ago, the day before Hogsmeade when I saw Cleo trying to walk up the stairs, but that is not what bothered me. She was carrying way too many books and she couldn't even see the stairs! I looked towards her, just as she dropped the books.

Cursed them, and started mumbling. Vivian and her are quiet clumsy, is what I have concluded. I walk towards her, ignoring Bryce's comments. Tray looked at me disappointedly, I didn't get it, so I walked to Cleo instead.

"Want some help?"

"Yes...please." She wheezed, she must have been running. I helped pick up her books for her, and passed them to her. "Thanks." She smiled and turned to walk back up the stairs.

I turned around to go back to the boys.

"Actually Potter – I wanted to ask you something. Does your sister have a date for the Halloween Ball?"

I looked towards Cleo, as her books were now on the ground and she was standing by the wall. She was probably trying to catch her breath again.

I looked at her; did she just ask if my _sister_ had a date to the Halloween Ball? Yes, it appears so.

"Do you want a date with my sister? I sure know that Jay is going to be terribly upset. " I joked, while she scowled at me. "No, I simply meant for my _brother_. I might not even be going, so it doesn't matter what I want."

I look at her again, as if to say 'tell me you are joking'. "First things first, Lily will probably want a date with a boy her age or...god forbid me, _older__**. **_But that is just Lily, why does your brother have a crush on her?"

Cleo nodded, "Yes, he's liked her since he first saw her. This was at the sorting when he joined Hufflepuff, and she smiled at him. Apparently he thinks he's found his 'angel' or the person he wishes to marry," she laughed at the absurdity of it all. I smiled a bit, "Reminds you of someone?" I winked at her.

She sighed, "I don't know what to do about that...that's just it. I don't want to go to the Ball because of it."

I frowned; did she really hate my brother that much? She wouldn't even go?

"You see, the thing is," she sat on the steps. I dropped my bag and sat on the step under the one she was seated at. I laid my head on the wall as she continued. "I don't want to go because he'll want me to be his date. And I'll say no, that is a given. But what if I see him with someone else? I don't want to go just in case he gets a different date. And I don't want to go with someone else, but I can't afford to go with him."

I looked at her, "what your saying is you will be jealous if he gets a different date? Yet you don't want to go with him...hmm...then you said something about you not wanting a date...yet it can't be him, yet it has to be him or you won't go?"

Cleo bit her lip, "do you see my predicament?"

"Yes."

"So?"

"So...?"

She sighs, "What do I do?"

"Say yes!"

She shakes her head, "this is my advice, and it's your choice in the end. But if I was you, I'd say yes when he asks."

Cleo nods with a smile, and I smile back. "Say yes, you won't regret it. James is actually quite nice."

Cleo just sits there looking at me, fear evident in her eyes.

"I'll ask Lily for your brother."

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: **_I'm sorry that it was late. I had sprained my wrist the other night. Though I had realised that I needed to get it out, I didn't want you guys waiting too long. So I wrote it. There might be a few errors, but I was typing this with my left hand! So be nice!_

**Aria **– _I'm glad you are enjoying this fic. I spent ages planning before I posted the first chapter. And in other stories I may write Astoria as a nicer person, but in this she isn't all that great. I thought Lyra was a pretty name when I saw it, I'm delighted you liked it. What is it that you wish to discover about Amelia? :) It may be jealousy, Rose could be, and that is quite possible. If you think about it Astoria and Rose suffer from the same problem, yet both took different ways of expressing it. I hope you think about it, I think Rose has more time to realise what she has done, but Astoria will never admit it. She's in denial. SO, thanks for your review, made me smile. _

_Reviews are my best friends (if you don't include my real besties)_

_Until the next update,_

_Ely xx _


	13. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the universe of HP, JKR does. All rights go to her. No Profit is being made from this. _

**A/N: **_I am quite sorry for the delay._

_This is going to swap through P.O.V's. Albus', Scorpius' and Vivian's. _

**Letters To My Brown Eyed Beauty**

**Chapter 13: **Hogsmeade

**Albus:**

I was currently sitting at the Slytherin Table, chatting with the guys. "We should meet up at one, at the Three Broom Sticks." Trayton announced to all of us, after a few calculations. "Why one?" Bryson asked. "Because, we all have dates before then, and we can just bring the dates along." Spencer answered Bryson. "Do you even have a date?" Bryson asked Spencer.

This led to a long conversation, and then they were shouting at each other. It wasn't pretty, I tell you. They began to throw food and insults back and forth, the rest of us laughing or rolling our eyes. Scorpius, Trayton and I were the ones who kept a straight face the longest. But we were seeing the normally composed and quiet Prefect Spencer Waymire using colourful language, it was a funny sight.

We ended up cracking up; we had tried to hold it in, as it was normal for those two to get in a fight about something so trivial. Spencer missed (as always, seeing as he doesn't have the best aim – yet we still love him) and it gets Tate. Tate has his mouth wide open, out of mock-shock and throws food back at Spencer. , who throws it back. The three boys continue their food fight until the rest of us are included.

Eventually someone cleared their throat and we momentarily stopped, and stared at the ground. Spencer was the first to look up, judging by his gasp, it isn't good. We all slowly moved to see an unimpressed Professor McGonagall. Simultaneously we all pointed at Bryson and said 'It was his fault'. We broke into a laugh at Bryson's look of shock as if saying, 'Traitors'.

"Please...Mr. Waymire I expect better – you are a Prefect." Spencer shrugged, and the rest of us smiled at his indifferent attitude about it. At McGonagall's look of appal, he said: "I would rather spend an eternity with my friend laughing and enjoying life than be a Prefect. You begin to lose what matters most in the world if you are forever enforcing rules, Professor. I'd gladly give the badge up, Badges are Badges there are so many of them out there, and Friends are for life. You can't find friends like this everywhere." Spencer said with a small smile.

McGonagall was too shocked to say much and nodded, "That is right – you can't replace true friends. Loyalty is most important. But no more food fights!" She added and walked off. We grinned like mad, we had gotten off detention.

She had looked flustered that a _Slytherin_ had said in not so many words, "_I rather am a faithful friend than a git._" I held out my hand for a fist-pump, Spencer had earned that. Maybe he was trying to say,

"_Friends are easily replaced, but Best friends are for life._" That sounds more right, but who knows.

We decided that we were going to go get our dates after that. "One O'clock!" Bryson called after him as he and Tallulah Jackson walked out of the Great Hall. I rolled my eyes with a smile on my lips. After the boys had gone, I looked at Spencer and Scorpius.

"Spencer?"

I turned to see a girl with mousy-brown hair and soft brown eyes. She a Fifth year Prefect and her name is Rochelle Anderson. "Tell Bryce he's an idiot and I do have a date," said Spencer with a smirk. I nodded mutely, since when - ? Where was I? I can't believe he didn't tell me. I hate him.

But as I watched Spencer walk off, I realised, that I can't hate the guy...He did get us out of detention.

I shook my head and turned to Scorpius. "I will see you at one o'clock?" I asked and he nodded. I was wondering if he had a date – but then I remembered his _girlfriend_ Amelia. Scorpius would tell me if they officially started, right?

I shook my head walked out of the Great Hall; I wasn't meeting Vivian until eleven. I walked to the Dungeons, and through the Slytherin Common Room, and up to our dorm. I wanted to make sure I looked okay for our date. Yes, I know I'm obsessing a bit too much, but I _really_ like this girl. I don't want to wreck what chance I have with her.

When my watch reached _10:55,_ I was waiting at the school entrance for Vivian.

**Scorpius:**

I smiled over at Amelia, as she talked about how she had made a new friend called, Alex Gray. I don't think he's _just _her friend, but I can't control who Amy dates. That would be wrong of me. But I don't like him – that much is clear, I hate him.

Stupid sodding Ravenclaw.

Why did the Ravenclaw boys always stand out for the girls? Always going for older and _smarter_ boys? Amelia should go for a guy her age, I don't mind what house she goes for, but he has to be her age. Not my age! That's not right; she's growing up before her time.

"Scor, look at this!" Amelia was staring at the chocolate. I rolled my eyes, "it's just chocolate."

"Yes, but HONEYDUKE'S CHOCLATE!" Amelia was staring at it like it was some kind-of god. "Amy, it's not that great," I said. "I've only had _French_," she said to my confused look and slightly amused. Sometimes I believe Amy is a ditzy blonde, she has her moments, and then moments were she is too clever for her own good. But this isn't that time – she's having a 'ditzy' moment, I'm sure of it.

"Amy it's just chocolate from Honeydukes. Does this have any real purpose?"

Amelia's face suddenly dropped and she frowned. "I don't have enough money."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Excuse me while I laugh – I have money, why didn't you just ask?" I laughed at her and she rolled her eyes at me. "Not all of us are filthy rich you know." She stated-matter-of-factly. I admit, she has a point, but it doesn't fit, I'm not 'filthy rich' just have some money. "I don't have _a lot_ of money – enough to still live and all." I never told dad – I'm sure he knows though – or anyone really, that Mum was the one who took most of the money, and spent it, buying jewellery for herself and clothes she didn't even need saying "A woman must look her best at all times." What a lode of bull if you ask me. She didn't need to waist Dad's pay check!

No one notices though when she uses the money anyway, they think my dad had given her permission. Maybe he has, I don't know anymore...

I shook my head and picked up two Honeydukes block of chocolate and walked to the counter, payed for it and walked out.

"Zonko's?"

I think she might be right there; I placed the block of chocolate in the pocket of my jacket and the other I opened it for Amelia and I to share. We smiled as we walked into the Joke Store.

**Vivian Carlsson:**

Albus and I were having a fantastic time, I was quite enjoying myself. He was a gentleman; I didn't expect anything more or less. Albus knew how to make me smile, he was a great person. I did get a bit of backlash, but it doesn't matter about who Albus parents are – it matters who he is, and he's a great person.

We walked into Honeydukes, just as I saw Malfoy walking out with his girlfriend; I think her name is Amelia Scarlett or something. Albus didn't seem to notice, "What's your favourite chocolate?" I looked at him, "What're we playing? Twenty questions?"

He shrugged, "If that's a good game..."

"It's Muggle." I said smiling amusedly at him, "You ask me a question, I'll answer and then ask you, and so on. How about that? And then you'll learn about me."

Albus nodded, "So favourite chocolate?"

"Vanilla." I answered and smiled at him and he nodded as we walked through Honeydukes. "What's yours?"

"Hazel-nut chocolate," answered Albus while he was walking to a section with the chocolates. "Favourite colour?" He asked me, I didn't answer for a moment choosing to watch him with mind amusement. "So?" He prompt and I blushed a bit. "Blue."

"Horribly cliché," he smirked at me. I admit it, I loved blue and I was a Ravenclaw, so what? Maybe the Hat took that into account, I don't know. "Yours?"

"You know you could be more original." Albus said. I shrugged, "why be original? When I can just copy all your questions?" I asked and he chuckled. "Fine."

"So? Your favourite colour," I said. Albus sighed, "I kind-of like orange." He said in a small voice. "What? Not green?" I teased and he shrugged. "Nah, it's orange. It's cool."

"Orange for your cousins? How cute," I smiled. "No...but that could be one reason." He said. "Okay, your shot." I said. I wondered what he was doing looking at all the bloody chocolate! He seemed to be looking between them, that boy I swear. "Favourite place? Anywhere in the world."

"Hmm...That would have to be...a tough one...but I chose visiting Australia. I can't choose what though, so just Australia." I said. Albus smiled and nodded, I don't know what he picked up but we walked towards the counter. Probably chocolate, he was looking at them for an awful long time!

"You?" I asked, in favour of knowing what he liked. "I haven't been anywhere outside of England – anywhere much else than here, and home." Albus shrugged. "Grimmauld place is nice though, I once talked to a Muggle boy, and he was nice..." Albus shrugged again and we walked out of the store. "Okay then...Favourite animal?"

I thought about it, what _is_ my favourite animal? No one really asked me, but I guess it's a swan, I would have loved that as my Patronus, but that doesn't matter. "Swan," I answered with a smile. He nodded at me, "They're pretty."

"You?"

"Well it's a tie between a Phoenix and a Fox."

"Okay, I want reasoning for those choices, and a reason why you can't choose between them."

"That counts as an extra question," he said with a smirk. "Okay then." I said.

"Phoenix – it's a majestic bird, healed my dad's wounds once. Forks had been loyal to Dumbledore, and I'd like to think all of them were loyal to someone. I like how they can burn out, and grow again. They won't die. They're like cool immortal birds – Damn, I have to get me one of them." Albus said with a grin. I didn't see why, but I guess I'd go along with him anyway. "Fox?"

Albus seemed to hesitate on that, "They're beautiful in their own way."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I see beauty in things some don't." He said to me, and I left it, because his eyes had flashed...something akin to anger. I didn't say anything on it.

"It's still your question." I said. He thought for a while, "If you can go anywhere in the world where would it be? And Why?"

"That's two."

"I have two questions remember?"

He got me there.

"Um...I think it would be...France...and because I'd like to see the Eiffel Tower at least once in my lifetime."

I thought for a moment, "Actually – you?"

I couldn't think of any, so I let him to the same.

"France – but not for the same reason."

I looked at him, he didn't want to share, and I left it there. "Anywhere in the world –if you could chose anywhere in the world, if you could choose-"

We made it to the Three Broomsticks. "I'll save you the embarrassment. They will be like vultures, I'll see you tomorrow." Albus said. I smiled at him, "Good luck."

We stared for a bit, before we both leaned in and closed the distance.

**Albus:**

It wasn't long until we pulled a part, I quite liked that kiss – it had been my first after all. It was a good first kiss. I feel old, sixteen and finally having my first kiss. Dad had been fifteen – I feel slow. For all I know, Lily could have kissed a boy already. Why am I so slow?

I decided that I quite liked the art of 'kissing' and kissed her again, deeper and less timid. We kissed for quite a while, until I heard cheering and I stepped back, into the Three Broom Sticks, bright red. Vivian smiled and left, an unspoken question had been in the air, and by her smile, it had been a yes.

My first official Girlfriend – man, I am a bit slow for a sixteen-year-old, aren't I?

I walked over to my friends (who had all decided to ditch their dates, only Rochelle, Tallulah and Amy were there), I grinned. We all almost thought the same. "Well done Albus – your first Kiss." Scorpius smirked at me.

This set off a chain of events. They teased and chuckled at me. They got me butterbeer for a 'toast', apparently it's only _polite_. They laughed and teased me some more, before I got the pats on the back and, 'Congratulations on the new Girlfriend'.

I love them anyway, even if they just splashed butterbeer on my shirt. I will have to change that, but they're amazing friends. I wouldn't change them for the world.

Spencer's word's rung true in my ears, "_Friends are easily replaced, but Best friends are for life._"

**A/N: **_Sorry for the lateness, I've been a busy girl. Many things got in the way, but it's like five pages long, A PEACE OFFERING. _

_I hope you liked it._

_Sorry no Letter, but that will probably be in the next one. _

_Review please, it would make my day (:_

_Ely x _


	14. Halloween Ball

**Disclaimer: **_I wish upon everything – but sadly I __**do not**__ own HP, if I did, I'd make this canon! ;) (Or most of it) All rights go to the beautiful Joanne Rowling; no profit is being made from this._

**A/N: **_I'll be swapping through POV's again. I know this story is focused around Albus, Amelia and Scorpius, but I wanted to write a snippet of James/Cleo. :) _

_A few things shall me revealed in here. It's swapping through POV's quite a lot, but there are a few things I wished to cover, that's all. The whole 'James & Cleo' ones will be featured in the story I have written for them, I have a few chapters, but it won't be published until this story is done, which will be in a little while. _

**Letters To My Brown Eyed Beauty**

**Chapter 14: **Halloween Ball

**Cleo:**

I turned to my brother, Jayden, and gave him a small smile, sitting beside him. Jayden was sitting on my bed, face full of worry as he stared at the ground. He had been like this since that Prefect-Meeting I held that day, about two or so weeks ago. He had been worried but hadn't wanted to say so.

"Jayden, it's okay. He will be fine."

"What if he has some sort of attack while he's there?"

"Then I will be there – and I will take him to St. Mungos."

It was then that my younger brother, Hamish, stepped through the door to my room. He looked so cute in his black tux, and the yellow tie. I tried not to squeal, because I never really do that, but there was my baby brother. He was out of the hospital – completely healthy, or so the Healers say – and wearing a tuxedo with a _yellow _bow_-_tie. It was Hamish and Jayden's idea. Jayden said for his "house", even if he says he hates it, he's secretly proud of Hamish. Hamish said it was because Lilies are normally yellow. I rolled my eyes at this, so glad Albus said that Lily would go with him.

Lily was a year older than him, but he was happy.

"Ready to go Hamish," I asked with a smile. Jayden shook his head, and stood up. "Do you want to be cliché or original?" I had no idea what Jayden was going on about.

Hamish shrugged, "Whatever works."

"How about an Iris?"

Hamish didn't appear to know what he was talking about. "An Iris is a flower Ham," I said with a smile. Hamish looked at Jayden, "But what about a Lily?"

Jayden shook his head, "way too cliché, I've never met a Lily who likes Lilies. They seem to hate it. Or get a bit annoyed if you just _assume_ that is a flower they want."

Jay had a point there, I had to admit. Sometimes Jayden was insensitive and didn't care about other's feelings, he was a Slytherin after all. But I don't think he is too bad. He cares about Hamish – and that is all that counts.

**Amelia: **

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," my mother said smiling warmly into my reflection in the mirror. "This boy you wish to impress won't be able to take his eyes of you, I can guarantee," she said with a smile. I wished I believed her though. "Who is he honey?" my mother asked as she fixed my hair a bit and smiled at me. I stood up from the seat I had been sitting in and turned to her.

I didn't wish to answer her, so I stayed quiet.

She handed me my dress and helped my slip into it. We were to dress up if we wanted, and I hadn't been so sure about it. I never am, but my mother had decided that it was better not to come in some ugly costume when you are trying to get the attention of a boy.

I had agreed wholeheartedly, so I let her pick out the dress I was to wear though.

It was dark green, strapless and reached just above my knees, and it had a black belt. I quite liked it, and smiled at my reflection. My mum had had me let my hair fall down feely, as it reached my hips anyway. It was as curly as it has always been – yet a little less messy.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," my mother and I said at the same time.

The door opened just enough for a figure to slip through the door and close it after them.

The man had platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. Grey eyes I have grown to love so much, not the same way my mother has though.

But right now – the love that once shined through her eyes, don't, it was pure loathing. I had begun to accept that she'd never look at him with love anymore. I was a bit disheartened, but went on as if I hadn't noticed a thing.

"How is my little princess?"

I looked back into the grey eyes, and smiled. "I'm not _little_." I grumbled. "Right – I hardly noticed that your dress is above your knees." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"But, on the bright side. I am still your princess."

He chuckled, and his grey eyes sparkles. They always sparkled with happiness when he looked at me or Scorpius.

He nodded with a smile – a rare few ever saw him smile, but he could, sometimes only a faint outline could be seen. "Well, by the looks of things. You didn't want to dress up – neither had Scorpius – and I can see you're trying to impress someone."

I hated how he knew me just as much as my mother does. "I'll see you down stairs my darling," smiled my mother before she left me.

"Who is the lucky man that is worthy of the attention of my daughter."

I shook my head at him, "No one important..." I murmured to myself, but I was lying, _completely_. He was important to me and to many others. He's featured in _The Dailey Prophet_ quite a few times.

**James:**

I turned to my father who was standing beside me. "Dad, should I really be going? Y'know...Maybe it's disrespectful, I shouldn't be going...I shouldn't..." I started to ramble as I unbuttoned my shirt, I shouldn't be going, it was wrong. Grandma and Granddad were murdered this day, thirty-six-years-ago. I feel like a really bad grandson.

I shouldn't be doing this, I should really just get back into a T-shirt and jeans lounge about and maybe even look at photos of my grandparents. Smile sadly at them, and talk to them, tell them stories, as if they're really there.

I set down on my bed, and put my head in my hands. "I should just go call Cleo, and say that I won't be meeting her at Hogwarts for the Ball."

I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You've been waiting for this for how long son? I've heard it – you've been waiting for your chance, and you are just going to give it away? I'm sure your grandparents will understand. Spend this year with her – I told Albus to go along too, so is Lily. You've been waiting for this moment – _they_ will understand. Now, button that shirt up, put on a tie and look your best."

I smiled a bit at my dad and did as I was told.

"What's her favourite flower?"

"Lilac flowers," I answered without hesitation and than froze. I turned to look at my dad, "What does that have to do with anything?"

My dad pulled out his wand and transfigured a small Lilac flower. I smiled at my dad, "How do you do that?"

My mum chose that time to come in. "What tie are you wearing – oh...everything okay? I thought you planned to talk to him – y'know, his first _real_ date." My mum slightly glared at me, but I was looking at my dad. "If you are thinking what I think you are thinking, you are wrong – I'm...still a... y'know...and I've only snogged six – or maybe it was seven – girls!" I said. But I didn't add the whole truth; a few of them had actually seen me shirtless. Mum didn't need to know this though.

My mum regarded me warily before asking, "Which tie?"

I looked at my mum and thought about it, "How about that blue one? She likes blue – although not her favourite. That's yellow. After her brother Hamish of course," I hadn't even known I was talking until I turned back to mum to get my tie and froze. "What?"

My mum's face spreads into a smile and she pulls me in a hug – completely ignoring my protests – I could feel tears falling from her eyes as she says, "I'm so proud!"

Eventually I broke free, "Of what? You've gone barmy mother," I said and she looked at me but didn't glare or anything, just smiled. "My baby boys in love."

"I am not a baby, thank you!"

**Scorpius:**

I turned to Albus, who was standing beside me. I looked at him for a moment before saying, "I heard something," as if he'd know what I was talking about. Albus looked towards me and gave me a quizzical look. "Apparently the parents are coming for two hours – I don't know which though."

"I thought it was just a rumour," murmured Albus as he fixed his tie. I can't believe they made us wear _tuxes_ and ties. We had a choice between Ties or _bow_ties. I don't think I'll see anyone with bow ties. Bowties make you look like you're five and Slytherins of all people don't wear bowties.

"That is what i was hoping for," I gritted out. I didn't want to see my mother's face before I have to. I normally go home at Christmas or at the very end of the year. I didn't want to see her, I hated her. I wish I could tell my dad – but I don't want to bring shame if he has to act upon what I said.

_The Dailey Prophet_ would probably write an article about my Dad choosing a woman who seriously has problems. There would be publicity, not to mention everyone at school would look at me funny. Slughorn might even take me off the Quidditch team! I love playing; I don't want to be taken off the team.

I'll just ignore my mother all night – not like my dad is coming. He doesn't normally come to these things. I think he hates when people stare – much like me - and they stare for one reason only.

"Scorpius, if your mum comes in ten feet of you – _I_'ll curse her," said Albus. I smiled over at him.

"Are you two ready – because the rest of us are –and if your mum does anything, we have your back." Tate and Mycale said in synch, with smiles.

"What are you four doing?" Spencer steps out of the bathroom (twit doesn't want us to see him in his Tux for as long as he could hope, and now we can see it, doesn't seem so bad? We're all wearing Tuxedos). Spencer is wearing an amused smile.

"Come on, Trayton, Bryce and Tor are probably waiting for us." Spencer seems to be in a good mood, wonder if it's because Rochelle is his date again. Yes, I said _again_ because a week ago, she was his date for Hogsmeade. I think they're dating now, I don't know yet.

We decided to head down the stairs now; Amy would be coming at eight. She had decided to go home and get dressed with her mum. Amelia was nice, and when I was younger, she used to give me sweets and say, "Don't tell your dad I'm giving you sweets, okay?"

I had promised that I wouldn't tell him. But at the same time, I didn't tell Amelia that my dad had already began to give me sweets.

I shook my head out of my thought and looked over at Albus, who was seated on his bed, writing – quite fast and more like scribbling – on a parchment. "What are you doing Al?"

He looked up and seemed to be contemplating, "I just have to send this – see if my parents are coming." I roll my eyes and snort; of course, they're Harry and Ginerva Potter, so of course they're coming.

"I'll meet you down stairs in front of the Great Hall doors?"

"Sure...but don't you have to pick Carlsson up from Ravenclaw Tower?"

"Er – yeah...I'll do that after...this..." he seemed to be a bit embarrassed. Well, we did catch him writing to his parents.

I shook my head and walked through the corridors until we saw the opening of the Common Room. Some were still there, and others weren't.

The boys instantly found their dates, and I rolled my eyes, I didn't have time for petty dates. I knew who I wanted to ask – but I am supposed to act like I hate her, not for the school's benefit but for Amy and Albus' – so I didn't ask her. I left it, and decided I just wouldn't have a date, that's that.

But it hurt a bit knowing that most of my friends had girlfriends already. I walked forward, ignoring their protests.

"Malfoy, if you haven't noticed-" Tallulah started, but I cut her off. "I need to meet Amy..." I said it as if she was coming this early, she won't be here for another hour, but only Al knows this. Jackson grumbles at me, "She's a horrible roommate if you ask me. What do you see in her?"

"One, I don't 'see in her'. I'm...her friend..." I said, though it was a lie. We were than friends – but not romantically. I haven't even told Albus this, but does it matter much?

Nott stood beside me and said, "What do you mean? You haven't shagged her yet?"

I shuddered and almost puked. "No..." I said. "And I never will – that's...gross!" I know I sounded like a child, but it was. I scrunched up my noise and make a noise of discuss. Thorssen laughed, "Haven't you seen those curves? I bet she'd be good."

I wanted to punch him so much. But Carrow wouldn't be happy if I punched her date out, now would she?

"Don' . . . ."

"Whoa, okay, so you guys are official?"

"Official what?!"

"Dating?" Spencer was the one to ask this, I felt even guiltier form keeping it from them, but I promised my dad. I shook my head, "And we never will – if you want a relationship with her," It was directed at those who _don't_ have an 'official' girlfriend. "Can, but if anyone of you hurt her. I will hunt you down and gorge your eyes out. Manually."

The boys (the ones that had been thinking about her and her 'curves') swallowed and didn't say anything. Tor managed to choke out, "Let's get going then..."

**Albus:**

I looked back on my bed where the letter had been placed. I had been lying to Scor when I said it was to my parents. I didn't have time to hear him talking about how I might have a – oh...Lyra won't be mistaken as my girlfriend, but a girl I could be possibly cheating on Vivian with, which I'm not...

I shake my head; Scor would never think I'd do that, because I don't do that. I don't cheat on people, but just thinking about how I write letters to Lyra and not tell my girlfriend. Even if there is nothing going on, she will probably think that it was still bad to lie to her.

I decided to stop thinking and juts go back to reading the letter. I already had parchment ready to write back. With a smile I picked up the parchment, and began to read.

_Dear Green Eyed Boy,_

_I don't approve entirely of you calling me 'Lyra'. I still don't, even after this much time. _

_It doesn't feel right..._

_Anyway, as you will probably just find a way to still call me that. _

_I want something to call you – but seeing as I'm the one named after a star. _

_I'd also like to address that issue I'm not done with, I like Astronomy still._

_You skimmed around answering it before, so I want to hear you tell me._

_Give me FIVE reasons why you don't like it._

_No rubbish like 'It's stupid' or 'It's pointless' or I will go all the way to you and hit you on the head. _

_Because it's not stupid or pointless, it's rather interesting._

_I may be an astronomer when I graduate. _

_That would be fun._

_What do you want to be when _you_ grow up green?_

_Sincerely, your friend,_

_Lyra :) _

_(Actually I can come to like this)_

I shake my head chuckling; only she would add something like that in there. I would have to tell her that I _do_ indeed think the subject is STUPID and POINTLESS. I don't share that interest with her, but it doesn't bother me.

The question hit me like a ton of bricks. What did I want to be? I don't know what I want to be. I can't be sure though...It's a cross between an Auror and something 'interesting'. But HELLS NO to an Astronomer, I suck at that subject.

Probably why I insult it daily.

I checked my watch and knew I had to hurry. I scribbled down a reply. Making sure to tell her she is free to continue calling me 'Green'.

xXx

It was about _6:33_ when I arrived at the Ravenclaw Tower. "I'm a bit late...I'm sorry," I admit sheepishly to my girlfriend. She doesn't seem to mind and smiles at me, "Yes," she said. "I don't mind though," she added.

I smiled and took in what she was wearing. It was a baby-blue coloured dress, one that reached just below her knees on the right side –or her left – because the other side was pinned at the front of her waist. It had one strap; it was slightly thicker than normal with a few beads on there, as did the pin, though that had quite a bit more. She was wearing matching blue earrings.

She looked pretty, I had to admit.

"You look beautiful," I commented with a slight smile. "You too Albus." She smiled and came down the rest of the stairs, as she had been standing in the middle. I kissed her cheek and then we began to walk towards the Great Hall.

It had taken quite a while to walk from the dungeons up to the Ravenclaw Tower. But it was by far worth it.

I handed Vivian a small blue tulip, and she smiled and said her 'thanks'.

We soon made it to the Grand Doors, and I took her arm in mine and we walked through the doors. People's eyes were on us – as it had been for quite some time since they found out we were dating – and I ignored them, as Vivian smiled at them kindly.

I was use to constant attention, clearly she isn't. I tend to ignore it, but she seemed to want to be 'nice' and smile back. I rolled my eyes, "be nice Albus!" she scolded me. I'm not a child; I can do whatever I like.

I continued to sit and watch some couples dance to the fast music, and watch Vivian look at the dance floor longingly.

I sighed; I had to dance with her. Or she will probably be quite mad at me. I stood up and she turned to me. "Would you like to dance Viv?"

She nodded with a wide smile.

Just as we hit the floor, the door opened again. I looked towards them and my sister emerged from behind them standing beside a boy in a tux and yellow bowtie.

Hamish Bay, if I remember correctly. He has the same red hair as his older sister Cleo, and brown eyes that I have seen on their older brother Jayden.

It was weird, Cleo looked like her dad, Jayden looks like their mum and Hamish was a mix of both parents. But it didn't quite matter; the look on Hamish's face was priceless. He looked like everything that he had ever wanted had come true.

It probably has.

Lily was smiling at him, and if I am correct she was holding a small blue Iris. Lily and Hamish walked over to a table and what I can imagine was a conversation.

I think every male had decided to give their dates a certain flower, judging by what their date's favourite flower is. I didn't know what Vivian's was and just decided to get a tulip, it was much easier. Blue because she's a Ravenclaw and all that.

We began dancing again until the doors opened once more, and a flash of red hair made me look over. Cleo was standing beside James, though careful not to touch my brother. Poor guy, his date won't even stand close to him.

Cleo was wearing a complete black dress that reached the middle of her knees and a silk blue ribbon that came around her waist. I had to admit she looked beautiful also; James sure seemed to notice judging by the smile as his eyes danced with happiness I have never seen.

On Cleo's right hand, was something akin to a bracelet (probably made out of ribbon or something) that had a small purple Lilac attached to it.

"We should sit down," said Vivian. We soon took a seat, not far from Hamish and Lily, the latter looking a bit bored with her date, and relishing in other boys' attention. I wanted to curse every boy around her – besides Hamish, of course – and scold Lily for ignoring her date. Who clearly was trying to get her attention, but didn't want to seem rude.

I shook my head at Lily and returned my attention on Vivian, who looked a bit bored also. "How about I get you a drink?" I asked and she nodded, as I walked towards the drink table.

**James:**

I lead Cleo to a table on the other side, not wanting to be near Albus. I knew that in some-way I should thank him (yes, I heard about his conversation with Cleo,) yes but for now, I wanted him to have fun with his date. I didn't want him to feel like I was embarrassing him, and it would be better if I was here so I didn't try and 'baby' Lily, as Lils so kindly put it.

I don't baby her; I just look out for her. I know she isn't have much fun with Hamish – the poor boy can't even get her attention, as it's on – No, they're older guys...

I want to go over to them and tell them to leave my sister out of it, but I don't think Lils would appreciate it.

"Bay, did people expect you to go with the Head Boy?" I tried to act casual as I asked. "Normally, yes," she laughed. "But they 'apparently' betted on me to go with someone else."

Cleo giggled a bit at me, and I had never seen her giggle. "They wanted me to go with you James, you prat." I blinked in shock and then looked down blushing a bit. This only caused her to erupt in more laughter.

**Scorpius:**

I had to get out of there; I didn't want to be in there anymore. I had to find a way out of the Great Hall. I turned to Amelia and hissed, "I need some fresh air." I made a beeline to the grand doors, stopping to greet a few people. This took some time.

As Tate was trying to tell me that Lorca Flint had said 'yes' to going out with him. I thought it was stupid to tell me, but he explained that he wouldn't be coming back tonight. Asking if I knew what he was implying, I only shook my head at him, disapprovingly not out of a 'no, I do not understand' thing.

He also asked me to tell Mycale, so that took some time, I had to find him. I looked down at the watch my dad had bought me when I turned fifteen, as the time said_ 8:45_. I found him and explained the 'good' news and then just left the last bit as, "Myke, he's not coming back to the dorm later..." As if suggesting that if he wanted to go home with his parents later (or spend the night with the lovely Ophelia Maryhart), and be back tomorrow for classes (which the teachers had said started at lunch time, or after lunch as it may be), so anyone was allowed to go spend the night back at home.

I watched as a few first, second (and some of the third) years were heading back to the dorms for the night. Some that were staying were waiting for their parents so they could have the night at home. I knew it wasn't exactly nine yet, and they weren't to be in their Common Rooms till then. Unless you are waiting for your parents, they were coming in another forty-five minutes, if I am correct.

I had to get out soon, before I suffocate. I was quite disappointed that the place only look darker than normal, but that didn't bother me. At least it didn't scare the younger years, that wouldn't be good on Miss. Cleo Bay's report. As Head Girl she would have the responsibility to make sure everyone was 'okay' and 'happy'.

I shook my head as I managed to get out of the castle, and towards the lake. I loosened my tie the minute I came in view of the Black Lake. I took my coat off and left it beside me on the grass, as I take my tie off; I threw it beside my coat, and unbuttoned the first three buttons on my shirt. I didn't look respectable the minute I pulled my shirt out of my pants (where I had previously tucked in) and sat down, taken off my shoes, and my socks.

All of the layers of clothing were in a pile with my coat. I dipped my feet in the water a bit and felt better. I no longer felt suffocated.

The silent night began to be filled with sniffs, like someone had been crying. I turned around just as a flash of red hair was walking away with the retreating figure.

Only a few in the castle had red hair (okay a lot, but the last names didn't vary like brunettes did,) so I called the first thing I thought of.

"Weasley!"

If it was Albus' little sister Lily, she'd still turned around, I know that she would. But she's with Bay's younger brother as I remember. If it's Bay, she'd turn and laugh a bit at me, seeing as we're cousin (from a long, long line I assure you!) and tell me how I am an idiot.

I know that if it _is _a Weasley, it's Molly, Dominique or Rose. It couldn't be anyone else with the last name Weasley. Roxanne had dark hair and Lucy had brown. It wasn't any of the guys because one I knew for a fact Fred Weasley and Hugo Wealsey did _not _cry or have ridiculously long hair that reached their waist and only Hugo had curly hair.

Now that I think about it Dominique's hair reached her hips not her waist and Molly had shoulder length hair. There is a lot one can pick up with being Albus Potter's best mate.

I knew exactly who it was and my heart began to thump loudly in my chest. I should hate her – She called Amy a slut – but I find that I don't, because she hasn't talked to Amy, Albus or I since the last time she called Amy a slut, right here near the lake.

And I have been dying to speak to her for quite some time.

Rose Weasley turned around, her face flushed from the cold and she had swollen eyes, which seemed to be red at the moment from crying. There were tear stains on her cheeks, and I knew she'd been here before me.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked her voice was cold; her eyes couldn't glare properly so I wasn't as intimidated as I normally am.

**Hamish Bay (**_**it fits with the story line; bear with me for a while**_**): **

I watched as Lily dropped the blue Iris I gave her on the table and bit her lip standing up. She had her hand held out and was holding onto some sixteen-year-old boy's hand and walked off to the dance floor.

I stared at the iris for some time with a frown on my face. I had liked Lily since I had come to Hogwarts and was sorted into Hufflepuff. She had smiled at me and said 'hello'. I liked the way her eyes sparkled. They had always sparkled with mischief yet the teachers saw her as an innocent angel. Especially Professor Longbottom, from what I know about the first four months that I spent here before being rushed into hospital.

I'm not an idiot; everyone just thinks I am, and that I don't know anything. News flash – I recognise a lot of faces again, and that they have grown older, I'm up-to-date with my studies. I know many don't remember me, as I have been in the hospital for a little over two years now. I just wanted to be out of there, and when they finally said I was 'healthy' I was out of there before they can say 'Hogwarts'.

"I'm sorry about her," a soft voice guided me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. I didn't know what she meant and she pointed at the flower. "You probably spent ages trying to figure her favourite flower out. It's actually an Asiatic Lily, the white one with purple in the middle. No one ever chooses that one, and she just goes along with any of the 'pretty' flowers they give her instead. She hates the yellow Lilies though."

I nodded, because whoever she was, knew Lily Potter better than me, or anyone I can think of. "I don't know what it's called," she continued. "The flower, obviously, the one she apparently _loves_. I just know that her face lights up at the sight of it. I doubt she knows what it's called either."

"You don't either," I said. "Yes, because Lilies aren't my favourite," she said. "She doesn't appreciate Irises the way I do..." she said softly, I don't think she realised she just told me her favourite was an Iris. "You like irises?"

The girl smiled at me, "yes...Oh, how rude of me, Lucy Weasley. Lily's cousin – older than her by two months," the girl – Lucy – smiled at me. "Hamish Bay," I smiled. "Do you want the flower instead?" I asked softly. She shook her head, "No thank you."

"Do you already have one?"

Lucy shook her head, "no, but that is Lily's flower, you're _her_ date and it's some tradition that the guys bring the girls flowers. On every Ball, apparently if it's your girlfriend or a girl you have known a while...or taken to a Ball before...you get better at picking the flowers for them." She giggled a bit, "Some never learn."

I noticed something that she thought I'd never pick up on. "Where's your date? I bet he's a git, not getting you an Iris or a flower at all."

"I don't have a date, so 'he' is no git."

"How about you have the flower – Lily doesn't want it, and you appreciate Irises, right?" I said. "And I like this song, how about a dance?"

She stuttered but I pulled out my wand and used a spell Jayden taught me (Most boy know the spell for such an occasion as this) and transfigured a ribbon out of a napkin and made the flower a bit smaller, and wrapped it around the ribbon.

"May I?"

She lifted her hand, as I tied it on her right wrist. I then took a gentle hold of her wrist and pulled her onto the dance floor, the protest that had previously been on her lips died out.

**Albus:**

I stood up with Vivian, because it was a _slow dance_ and she just _had_ to dance. It was her last year, and she wished to dance on the dance floor with her _boyfriend_. I went along with it. Vivian placed my hands on her waist as her arms wrap around my neck.

I noticed a few other couples on the dance floor. I noticed that Cleo and James were dancing, though the latter was crimson and only had his hand on her waist, and the other in her hand, a perfect fit almost.

I watched as Dominique and Lysander Scamander dance the same way as Vivian and I. Bryce and Tallulah, Spence and Rochelle, Tray and Susannah Thompson, Myke and Ophelia, Tor and Lorna Carrow and Tate and Lorca. I saw both of the Slytherin Prefects: Marcela and Harkens dancing.

Roxanne and Fred's dear friend Markus Leads, Molly and Christopher Wood, Alice Longbottom II and Louis and Fred and Emmeline Scott.

I found it odd that Rose and Hugo seemed to be missing. I don't remember Hugo being very fond of parties, so he's probably up in his dorm reading as usual or maybe even the Library.

But Rose's absence?

I'm not as angry at Rose as I had been a few weeks, it was just because well...I had liked Amy...but now I have a girlfriend, the anger ebbed away and so did my crush on Amy. She was clearly Scorpius' anyway.

Rose may not be my favourite cousin anymore, but I still love her to bits. She's my cousin, I can't be angry with her forever it just doesn't work.

I noticed Scorpius' absence – _probably snogging Amy._

I think it was the precise moment I saw some of the parents coming in. The minute I spotted any sort of red hair, I looked at Vivian, pleading for her to understand that one of them could be my mother.

She took it the wrong way, "Let's go meet them!" In such a girly way, I scrunched my nose up in distaste.

All of my cousins seemed to get the memo and let go of their 'dates' or in Dominique's case Just The Guy I Danced Maybe Even Snogged. I hated the way Dom acted when around the male population, they should really watch out.

**Scorpius:**

Rose leaned her head on my shoulder, and sniffed again, "I am awfully sorry for jumping to conclusions." I smiled a bit down at her, "you didn't know Amy and I were only friends. Our mums know each other and all." That had been a complete lie. My mother hates Amy's mother – with no right!

I decided one more lie couldn't hurt and said, "Our Dads used to work in the same Ministry Department, and they knew each other, then our mums met, and then we came into the picture...and now we're like family friends."

"Used to? Did they have a fight and stop talking?"

"Amy's dad died," I hated that; it came to freely out of my mind. Everyone at the Ministry believe that, but I don't, because he never really existed as Amy's 'Dad', he was purely _our_ dad.

"How about we dance?"

"Without any music Malfoy?"

"We don't need music." I stood up and pulled her up with me as we danced; we slowed into a slow dance after a few minutes.

I don't know what made me do it, maybe it was the fast beat of my heart, the way she smiled up at me and her eyes shined. I don't know...maybe it was this damned crush I've had since fourth year. I never acted on such a small and petty crush such as that back then, but now...it was a lot more than 'small' or 'petty'.

I leaned down and captured those very lips that would yell at me, or insult Amy but at the same time always tempted me, and claimed them as my own and rightfully so.

**Amelia:**

I pulled my knees to my chest and tried to block out all of the noise. I know I am supposed to get up son and sing, but i can't bring myself to. As I watch _him_ continue to dance with his _girlfriend_. I know he's trying to ignore his parents, because he rather let them watch him dance with a girl then introduce her to them.

I watch as I wish I could with all my heart be that _girlfriend_ but not take him for granted, as I know she is. Every girl wants him for his fame; because they know they will never get anything out of his brother. Who seems happily in love, I know it was _he_ who helped his brother get the girl.

I tried to blink back the tears that started to fall down my face as I watched _him_ and her dance. I didn't even know I had started to cry until I felt them touch my knees, and then I slowly bought my knees back to the ground, as I am so sure that it looked very unladylike.

I wanted to get out of there, much like Scorpius had, and cry all I want, but away from the crowd. I didn't even notice that there was someone approaching me.

"Hey, what's wrong Ms. Scarlett?"

More than ever now, I wanted to scream and tell them that that just wasn't my name. I held back though, after all my father said that no one would look at me the way they look at him, as long as I am Amelia Scarlett the second, nothing more or less.

I looked up and saw the very green eyes I despised the most at the moment, yet somehow loved them all too much. I'm only fifteen for Merlin's sake! I want to be a child again, when the world was less complicated, scratch that, when _I _was left complicated.

The face was older than the one I wished to see but it still smiled the same way _he_ did. "Are you okay Ms. Scarlett?"

He sat beside me, but two seats down, not wanting to sit too close. I think it's some unspoken Professor rule, as he is a guy, and all that. He's not the professor I find cute though, Professor Weasley (as in Charlie Weasley) had come in as a sub for a few weeks to help Hagrid out with CoMC. Now he was a cute teacher, even if he was way older than Mr. Potter, older than my mother, older than quite a few people I know.

I think he recently got married too, darn that.

Mr. Potter sighed and looked at me, "I hope some boy didn't make you cry – sometimes they're insensitive gits," he said. "They don't think about other people's feelings. I used to be oblivious to things like that, took me six – more like seven – years to notice that my wife loved me. We boys were never the smartest; some of us never got to learn the art of being 'sensitive'. Not having mother or even fathers and all. Bear with the ones that do longer than us that don't, they tend to be slower.

"If you bear with them, I promise it will be worth it. No matter how much of a prat they can be at times. Insensitive and insufferable ones. But you learn to give them time; time is all one needs to learn from their mistakes."

He smiled at me, "though whoever he is, is probably only a teenager – as I hope you are crying for a teenager and not anyone that is over the legal age, as that is illegal – he's going to let you down, he's going to be a prat. Teenage boys let you down, it's nature, we are extremely sorry for the stress we will case you."

I nodded a bit mutely, my eyes glued to _his_ figure. "He is going to let you down. He's a git, and hasn't grown up yet." Mr. Potter said and stood up and walked back over to Mrs. Potter.

I wish he knew that he was talking about his son. The one that treats girl's right and is very much _not _a git.

**A/N: **_So that was a LONG one. I hoped you liked it. I don't think the next one will be as long, probably MAX of five not FIFTEEN. I still hope you liked it. _

_Lily isn't mean, just relishes in the attention of boys. She doesn't think that Hamish should be her date, he was after all, a year YOUNGER than her. Her plans were to have a boy that was OLDER go to the Ball with her. _

_I think Hamish/Lucy is quite cute though. :) The snippets of them are a part of a story I will write about them. More snippets of them appear in the James/Cleo one I have started. I haven't published it, but in future it's called 'I'm Not Your Lily Evans'. _

_Roxanne and Markus – or really known as Mark – appear also in quite a few. _

_All the NG stories I'm writing, correspond, so you will know the OCs already. The OCs you have no clue what look like, will be told at a different point. Probably in the stories I write for them and the canon I paired them with._

_Fred & Emmeline is quite the same. They all correspond, every last one, I like when they correspond and all. _

_Molly and Christopher (yes, Oliver Wood's son, I thought Christopher went best with the last name 'Wood' and I have Oliver married to Katie Bell, as JKR said that she saw Oliver married to Katie and a professional Quidditch Player), Christopher because he was such close friends with James, that he knows Molly, and has a bit of a crush on her. _

_Dominique & Lysander (My favourite paring of all Canon/Canon and all), I think they're cute. :) Snippets may feature in the others, I don't know about their 'own' story though. _

_Rose and Scorpius, I have quite a lot planned for them in __this__ one. It's all confusing and all, but yeah, plans. BIG PLANS._

_So, I think it's time for your opinion on it._

_I want at least one review or I refuse to update! _

_SNEAK PEAK: __Albus and his mates are asked to brew the Potion _Amortentia _during Potion class, they have with Gryffindors.__ Albus will learn where his true affections lie. Scorpius is acting all secretive on Albus and he wants to find out. After all that has happened, Scorpius still lies to him? Albus wants – no needs, to find out what happened. _

_Until next time,_

_Ely xxx _


	15. Amortentia

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP, Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy or any of the NG characters. Joanne Rowling does, all rights go to her, no copy right intended. I only own Amelia, Frank, Frank & Alice Longbottom II, all of Amelia's roommates and Scorpius' and Albus' roommates, Arian, Lorna, Lorca, Hamish/Jayden/Cleo Bay, Vivian, Markus Leads and Christopher Wood. Slytherin Seventh Year prefects: Marcela and Joey, Lukus Fitzgerald and Amelia's mother.

Just stating which OCs I made up, they're who I own, and the plot. Other than that, JKR OWNS EVERYTHING.

**A/N: **_Thank you _**Aria**, **London-Boy** (you guys know who you are), **Owlgirlie38** _and _**Sunny Snow **_for reviewing. It made me smile, I am glad that the chapter hadn't been _too_ confusing._

_**London-Boy/Aria **__– Read the '__**A/N**__' at the bottom, okay? _

_**London-Boy –**__ I hope Frank is up to your standards. _

_The POV is back in Albus'. _

_Onto the story now! I know you have all been waiting for it. Ely x_

**Letters To My Brown Eyed Beauty**

**Chapter 15: **Amortentia

I walked out of Defence Against The Dark Art's classroom and headed to the Main Yard, where Scorpius and I promised to meet Amelia, (whereas Bryce, Myke and Spence promise their girlfriends that they would meet them there too).

We couldn't talk to them long; they had a full schedule today. It _was _O.W.L Year for them, they had full schedules up until Thursday and Friday, they only had one subject those two days. I think Amelia isn't completely happy about it. Myke and Bryce complain to us, because their girlfriends are complaining to them.

The rest of us laugh at them, Spencer choosing to rub it in their face that _his_ girlfriend does double what theirs does, and _still _doesn't complain. By this point Bryce shakes his head, whereas Myke raises an eyebrow. "_I bet she's cheating on you, because you never seem to want to do anything other than studying, eating and sleeping_," commented Thorssen.

I had thought it was harsh, Spence chose to go to sleep at that point, and we kicked Tor and Bryce, out of our room, glaring daggers at Tor for such a comment. I still can't believe he had said that, and that was the _same_ night (actually morning, as seeing this happened three hours after they had come in to sleep it off), when we had gotten back from the Halloween Ball. I don't know how it even got to that, I remember us walking back from the Great Hall at twelve-thirty, almost one o'clock. The parents had left by ten-thirty, and told their respective children, that they were hoping they wouldn't have a 'late night'.

"_That was actually a lot more fun than I thought it would be," said Tray as we walked out of the doors of the Great Hall. "Really, you had a hot girl on your arm all night, and you did __**nothing**__?" Bryce asked.  
Tray shrugged, "You know that isn't me...," he said. "I rather be at-"_

"_The library, reading, blah, blah...I know," said Bryce. "Anyway, I don't know about you but I will do __**something**__, I'll see you four later." Bryce said and walked the other way, the same way I remember his date heading off to. _

_Most of our dates had gone already, Scorpius being the only one dateless, had had Amelia, who had left to go to bed over an hour ago._

"_Scor, would it have made a difference if we had stopped him," I had asked him, and Scorpius shrugged in response. He only shrugs when he doesn't know something, or doesn't have a reply. It's a reply you either like, or don't, and it's normally the latter, which is why he shrugs as his response. _

_We walked down to the dungeons, laughing and joking, but promising to be a little quiet. We made it to the Slytherin Common Room, said the password and walked in. He headed for the Boy's dormitory corridor. _

_There was a few people up, but we didn't spare them a second glance, we had one thing on our mind; __**sleep**__. _

"_I guess it's us three in the dorm room tonight, you can crash in our dorm if you like," said Scorpius to Tray. Tray didn't even wait, and sat beside Spencer who was smiling amusedly at him. _

"_Sure, but let's not go to sleep yet," he said. "Let's do something to pass the time..." _

_We all raised our eyebrows at him, but didn't question it. He was probably too hyper to close his eyes, so we left it be. _

_We decided on Exploding Snap, and then when it was about one-thirty, we decided to play wizard chess. See who the best was; it would always be a tie between Tray and Spencer. I like the fact that they sometimes give up before they have decided the 'definite' winner. _

_After we ran out of games, the last being 'Truth or Dare', we didn't think it was fun just between us four, all of us always picking truth. We managed to fall asleep just before three o'clock._

_Tray lying vertically on Spencer's bed, whereas Spencer laying on Tray's stomach as a pillow, both discarding Spencer's actual pillow, on the floor, nearly an hour ago. _

_Scorpius was sleeping in a sitting position, his head leaning on the front of my bed. I was the last to doze of, but I do remember being the only one sleeping on the bed the correct way – even if it was Scorpius' bed. _

_It wasn't even two hours later – or more, that Thorssen, Bryson, Tate and Mycale came barging through the doors. _

_We were woken up by their voices, all but one sounding off their faces. "I told you they were asleep..." said a voice, that I barely recognised, until I peeped an eye open, and it was Bryce. I was wrapped up in the blankets, and could only see his bright blue eyes, that looked a bit red, from either the lack of sleep or the alcohol in his system. His brown hair a mess, which looked like it, had been messy for a god two or three hours. _

"_We can wake them up," said Thorssen, his hazel eyes watching each of us with sparks of amusement. He seemed to be enjoying the site he was seeing, but we had been tired, and didn't bother going back to our respective beds, or in Trayton's case, found the bed he would be staying in for the night. _

_Thorssen ruffled his dark hair and walked towards Scorpius. I wanted to tell him to leave the boy, he was tired but I found my limbs protesting to the movement I wished to make, and my voice didn't want to obey me. _

_Mycale and Tate didn't even bother to wake anyone of us up, just lucky that their beds were free. Mycale was the first to reach his, and lay down with a smile. "Did anyone realise that the Girl's dormitory beds aren't as soft as ours...or..." _

"_Don't let Slughorn hear that you four were with girls...in their beds," said, the now half-awake, Spencer. He had one eye open and looking sleepily at the ground. He sat up and tried to glare but failed and falls back on his back, successfully making it without hurting himself. _

_He picked up his pillow and placed it on his bed, and then laid on it. _

_Thorssen raises his eyebrows but didn't comment, and took Tate's bed, the latter sitting on Myke's, poking the boy to wake up, you could hear his groaning, the boy telling the former to 'Stop that you prat' in a mumbled fashion. _

_Bryce just lay down on mine took one look at me (finding me awake, mouthed the question to sleep there), I didn't mind and moved my head, it was my version of a 'sleepy-nod'. I didn't mind, when Scorpius woke up, he'd either go sleep beside Bryce, Tor or me. He didn't want to be sleeping on the ground for very long. _

I don't remember much after that, it was still hazy, but three hours later, Bryce, Tor and Spencer must have been awake. Bryce had shouted, Tor had said that one nasty comment – Spencer retreating back to sleep, on Tate's bed, as Scorpius and I had told Tor and Bryce to go back to their dorm.

They would probably sleep better anyway, Tor had apologised three days later, saying, "_I'm sorry, it just slipped out...I hadn't meant it to. I was still drunk...sleep deprived...and..." _Tor hadn't finished that sentence, but Spencer had replied with; "_You do know, that alcohol only allows to say what you __**really **__think and feel – but as it is, probably bad, you normally don't – it allows you to say it. It's the truth – you meant__** it**__ and you meant to __**say**__ it_," he shook his head.

"_I'm sorry – I know...I know – but I'm just worried that she might break your heart...and I know you, this is your first girlfriend...I'm not sorry for being worried though, sorry for __**voicing**__ it, but __**never**__ sorry for being worried_," he had later said, and then Spencer had accepted it.

We never got what he meant by the extra 'and'. Spencer had asked him – we have a feeling Thorssen had told him...Spencer had _definitely _let it go then.

"Hey, what took you guys so long," asked Tallulah, as she walked towards Bryson, he shrugged. "We have an idiot for Defence again, you all know this? Your father was better Potter, I have to hand it to you," he said.

I nodded, "of course Bryce, but he only helped with Boggarts this year," I replied. "The Patronuses for us," commented Ophelia. Amy nodded along with them, and then I remember it, I hadn't seen her the whole day after Halloween, it had been real odd. I didn't comment on it though.

"Yeah, but he is still a better teacher than Flooksworth."

"Amy, c'mon, you know that he loves his job – you can't make fun of him, he likes it, and I think we should let him have it."

"I bet it's just going to change next year," stated Susannah. "They're just going to get a new teacher – because they either 'can't handle' it, or they complain about 'too much to mark', or you remember two years ago, Tobin, had said, 'They are incapable of anything – they will never amount to anything, they're the people who were called the _stupidest _were given _O_'s the following year. Not because they pushed the hardest to _be better_, no. It was because they _were_ smart. Tobin destroyed their self –confidence."

I agree with Susannah on that, Tobin was by far the worst we had ever had. My dad had said 'third' year had been his best, he had been taught by Teddy's father. Yeah well, we had an idiot for a professor that year, but dad didn't believe us.

I remember he had all _nice_ things to say about _Tobin_, he had gone crazy, I had been sure about it.

"Well I can say for all of us – I hate Tobin, we hate him, McGonagall better never hire him again." I said, and everyone seemed to agree. Amy nodded and added, "Flooksworth is still an idiot in my opinion-"

"_Sorry_, am I interrupting?"

I turned to see Vivian, and she gave me a smile, "Hey Al," she said. I nodded and went to kiss her cheek as a form of hello, and she must have interrupted it wrong, and kissed me full on the lips. You could hear some of the boys cat-calling, Scorpius whistled once and then said, "Okay, enough...we have to go practice for Quidditch soon..."

I _had_ promised him that.

After a while, I pulled back and smiled, "Yeah...you can come watch if you like."

"I'd really like that," she said, as her cheeks tinted pink remembering the kiss we had just shared.

xXx

We had practiced as we had said; we had some of the boys join in.

Here were the positions everyone had been in;

Scorpius: Chaser

Mycale: Chaser

Trayton: Keeper

Tate: Chaser

Thorssen, Bryson: Beaters

Me: Seeker

Spencer deciding it was best to sit out, because he had always been the one to sit out during Quidditch, Vivian had sat beside him. They looked like they had been talking, but I don't know for sure. Also, Scorpius, myself, Myke, Thorssen and Bryson were on the Slytherin Team.

The rest had tried out, and hadn't gotten in, what we had played during our free period was what we _actually_ played on the term – or had tried out for.

Trayton and Spencer always liked to be on the stands, Trayton can fly well, but he didn't normally play. Spencer hated all types of flying, Spencer kind-of squeals like a girl, and it's hilarious.

Our practicing went for a bit long, so we hurried to the Great Hall, grabbed something for lunch and headed for the dungeons for Potions. We walked into the kitchen and I sat beside Scorpius as always, Trayton next to Spencer, Bryce and Tor and Myke and Tate. We took up the back row willingly, while the other could go find their seats. The fifth year girls headed for either Ancient Runes or Divination, and then they had Defence just before dinner.

Amelia seemed to be getting along with the girls a little better than normal. Vivian was the last to leave, unhappy to have a free period, and that I wasn't going to skip it for her.

I looked at the door when I noticed that we were having today's class with Hufflepuff. I smiled a bit as I saw some familiar faces.

I was about to turn back to Scorpius when a boy with short black hair came in. I remember him, his name is Frank Bluetwig, and if I remember correctly he is a Hufflepuff. He's nice, and kind-of reminds me of Lysander Scamander.

Lysander is so much like his mother, it kind-of strains Lorcan, but Lysander always the oblivious one to that.

I remember Frank being in a few of my classes the last couple of years; he's a real nice kid. He's proud to be a Hufflepuff (as he should be) and doesn't let other's words get to him. If someone insults him, he doesn't let it hit him, but he will talk back. He isn't a sissy or afraid to talk back. He's fiercely loyal to his friends, and sticks up for them, always the one for hugs though.

Lily seemed to have nice things to say about him, he's a generally nice person anyway. I don't think he's ever gotten detention, and does his homework a lot more than anyone else does. He gives the same answer when you ask him what the word 'Friend' means.

He always answers with, "_Friends are forever, and sometimes the best family aren't related to you by blood._"

I think if you asked _any _Hufflepuff, they'd answer with that too. He's a good friend to have; he sits in the second row though. Of _every _class I've had with him, he sits in the second row, wearing the same dream-like smile.

He always seems to be there when you need him – even when you don't – he _knows_ things, things that it isn't common. He so reminds me of Aunt Luna. He wears the same bracelets, except they don't look as 'girly' as Aunt Luna's are, albeit just as weird. They suit him though, and when he says something about 'Wackspurts', he always gets a smile from his housemates, even those who aren't.

That's why Frank wears those_spectrespecs_ (Aunt Luna had told me what they were called) all the time. They don't look all pink the way Aunt Luna's are, they're _unique_ in _their_ own way.

Frank is a nice kid, and I don't think you could say anything bad about him. I sure can't.

"Hello everyone!"

I rolled my eyes at the voice of a jolly Slughorn, why is he so happy? "Today students, we will be making the Potion _Amortentia_. You know the drill, get into pairs and – oh..."

We laugh because he realised most of us are already in pairs, I don't think he's the smartest person out there, but at least he's nice. "Okay, if you are not with your pairs that you had for our first class – please get into _those_ ones."

I rolled my eyes once more and looked at Scorpius, he nodded to me. I looked to the left of us, and as per normal, Trayton and Spencer are on the left of us, Tate and Mycale on the right and behind us is Thorssen and Bryson.

"Do you need a recap of who your partners were last week? It _has_ been a week," continued Slughorn with a wide smile.

"Okay, everyone ready –? Splendid, now, onto _Amortentia_," he said. I flicked through my book to the page were it has it; I looked at what it said about Amortentia.

"_Powerful infatuations can be induced by the skillful potioneer, but never yet has anyone managed to create the truly unbreakable, eternal, unconditional attachment that alone can be called Love._"

I knew for a fact no one had ever succeeded, many have tried, but none of yet have succeeded in creating the _truly unbreakable, eternal, unconditional attachment_' that could be called _love_. I don't think many have tried, but those that _have_ did not succeed. I find this ironic, why would anyone want to _cheat_ it?

I have never gotten that, but maybe people were desperate for someone to love them – or more pacifically the person they want. I turned back to Slughorn, as he began talking about it. "Amortentia doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room," said Slughorn.

I turned the rest of it out, because I was pretty sure that I knew what I was doing. I had been so bored on the holidays, I had read ahead, but normally I do that anyway. So I knew exactly what I was doing. Once I had collected the ingredients we needed I helped Scorpius brew it.

Once we had finished we told Slughorn and he had come over, checking if it had been brewed right. Of course it had! I'm one of the _best _in the class! I stayed quiet while he checked, and then nodded. I turned around and high-fived Scorpius with a grin.

"Well done, first one to complete, ten points to Slytherin!"

I don't remember how long it had been until I heard Slughorn say, "Mr. Potter would you mind telling us what you smell?" I shrugged, I didn't mind much. I leaned in and took a smell, "I smell…Grandma's cooking…" I murmured and then took another smell, "I smell…parchment…" I said.

"And the third thing," prompted Slughorn. I took another smell and I could feel the heat radiate from my face, "Roses."

Scorpius stared at me, "you know…the smell of Rose petals…" I said trying to control my blush as Slughorn dismissed the class.

xXx

We were walking towards the Great Hall for dinner, when I noticed that James was seated on one of the benches out in the Main Yard, I said that they should go on ahead, they had (much reluctance on Scor's end), Vivian chose to wait for me though, and don't I have such a loyal girlfriend?

"James," I said to alert my brother of my appearance. He looked up and smiled half-heartedly, I knew something was wrong, he _never_ smiled like that. At least not at me, it's either a glare (normally playful, I assure you) or a _full_ smile.

He never smiled _half-heartedly _at me. No scratch _**that**_**.** He didn't smile like _that_ to _anyone_. It just wasn't him; James was normally a happy guy and loved to have fun. I sat beside him and asked, "What's wrong?"

But then I remember that that was such a _stupid _question. It's more of a historical one, that isn't _meant_ to be answered in this situation. I closed my eyes and then opened them, "_Don't answer that_," I said. He looked at me, with the same type of smile as before. "What happened, answer me this one."

He looked at me and then ruffled his unruly black hair – the same hair that stuck up at the back of his head, just like mine does. I looked at him, waiting for him to start; he seemed to be taking breaths, before he would say what was on his mind.

He placed his hands on his knees as he stared long and hard at the ground.

Then the silence engulfed us, and I stared at the ground, hoping to hear what James wanted to say, just a little quicker. The silence wasn't awkward or uncomfortable – not at all, it was comfortable and warming, we knew the other person would be there for us, the minute we spill our troubles.

James' eyes moved side to side, in a fast and worried motion. He then opened his mouth and said slowly in a quiet voice, "Cleo will be moving to Italy when we graduate..."

**A/N: **_Next chapter will have a snippet of the rest of this conversation, if you would like to read it, and I'll put it in. More chapters than I said the 'MAX' would be, but I just had fun writing it... _

_I hope you liked this chapter, I quite liked to write it (but the last chapter was by far the best to write). How does everyone sit with this new information? The last chapter and this one have quite a few things that help shape our characters. I had fun making up personalities for those JKR didn't. I wish she had though, maybe we can somehow make her write a book (or seven?) dedicated to the Next Gen characters. Who's with me? _

**London-Boy****: **Nice name ;) London? Oh do I love you! Thank you though, it means a lot that you liked it. :) Even if I don't entirely approve of you writing my full name down in that review! But thank you, and does it prove to you this is really me?

So I will never let you live it down, you said you liked it! And I don't think "Author-skills" is very much a word or a combined word...oh well. There are a lot of chapters, so just keeping reading through. There is really like fourteen and now fifteen on here. I am also glad you 'love it'. I will keep writing, I promise you.

Did you like how I portrayed Frank? I wasn't completely sure...

Yes, Potter-head luck and love for you. :)

I like that you said 'best friends "form" school'. Thank you again, it means a lot to know you even read it. Also, THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH CLEO. ;)

**Aria (I so wish I could PM you)****: **Yes, some were coming to the same conclusion. Yes, it is a Black Family tradition. But remember, Draco isn't the same person as he was. Maybe he didn't name her that, who knows? He **did** name Scorpius, so that could be his 'Black' side coming through. Though I think I made it obvious as she is indeed his. But remember back in Chapter ten Scorpius expresses his hate towards his mother? Amy **loves** her mother.

You should think about that. ;) A bad feeling about Vivian? Could she be like Cho in some ways? I wanted to make it cute between Rose and Scorpius, but I didn't know how 'romance' really works. So I hope it actually did turn out fine.

_That goes for everyone reading, I have no expiernce in the 'romance' department, so I have no clue if it was 'cute' or anything..._

_So sorry for this _**LONG**_ author's note. The longest I have EVER written. I hope you didn't get bored (the bit that wasn't in Italics were for _**Aria and London-Boy**_...) doesn't matter if you read all of it though. :) _

_Thank you for another chapter, I'm enjoying writing it and I sure hope you enjoy reading it. _

_And I __**know**__ I didn't add what I said I would when I said that Albus is finding out something about Scor, but it just didn't fit with the story so..._

**I have a few questions: **

_Do you know why Albus smells 'Roses'? _

_Who do you think the 'rose-like' smell belongs to? (This has nothing to do with his cousin; he just likes the smell of the flower 'Rose'). _

**SNEAK PEAK:**_ Albus is in a bit of a predicament, and chooses Rose to help him out. Albus finds a letter addressed to him and Scorpius, from Teddy. Scorpius is confused as to why Teddy Lupin __**of all people**__ sent him a letter! _

_I know it is a given but;_

_**REVIEW**__ and I __**will**__ love you to bits. _

_Until next time, _

_Ely xx _


	16. Wedding Invitation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP, Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy or any of the NG characters, except the OCs I created (see _last_ chapter to check who I own), my friend **London-Boy** owns _Frank Bluetwig_, and the plot is mine. Other than that, JKR OWNS EVERYTHING, all rights to Jo.

**A/N: **_Thank you to_** London-Boy**_ and _**Aria Berthold**_ for reviewing. It meant a lot to me! :)_

_This Chapter is in Scorpius and Albus' POV's. It switches a bit...But I think it covers everything – what you have all been waiting for. _

**London-Boy:**_ Read at the bottom '_**A/N'**_ okay? I promise George will be in here, alrighty?_

**Letters To My Brown Eyed Beauty**

**Chapter 16:** Wedding Invitation

**Albus:**

"_**Cleo will be moving to Italy when we graduate...,**__" said James, in a quiet voice. _

_I could almost hear how broken his heart is with that one sentence, how could one sentence break someone, you ask?_

_It's simple; if Cleo goes to Italy, James won't be the same. I can just see him, standing in front of me in a year's time: eyes hollow and missing the spark that only one person can put in his eyes, and many, many fake smiles. _

_I close my eyes, trying to erase such a scene; it was so vivid and __**real**__ that it broke my heart. I didn't want my brother to be like that, because I know for a fact that James has given Cleo his heart..._

_It will be like Cleo's taking his heart with her, even if she doesn't know it. _

_I need to try and stop it, how do you stop a girl from moving? Well there is still like six months – she can't be so set on it, that it's definitely going to happen! _

_I opened my eyes with a sigh, and turned to my brother – he was currently glaring at the ground with such intensity, I had to say something. "James," I said quietly and he looked up at me. "James, it's going to be okay. You have like six months to make her stay." _

"_She won't," said James, he sounded defeated. "Why?"_

"_The whole family is moving – change of scenery and all that shit." _

_And somehow I know that to James, it was like she had left already. _

"_James, I want you to prove to her for the next six months, that __**you**__'re worth staying for." _

That conversation has been floating around in my head for over two weeks now, we already three weeks into November, and I'm starting to really think that this is the year that decides everything for us. It's a turning point in James' life, Roxanne, Molly and Rose' friendship (which I can proudly say, and friends again), and I know for a fact something has happened that is making Scorpius not want to be around me. If I don't figure it out soon, I might lose him as a friend forever. And I'm telling you, friends are worth dying for.

At least mine are, and I pray that you can find friends like that too.

Therefore I _need_ to find out if there some other secret that is stopping Scorpius from being around me very long. I'm starting to believe that Scorpius is like a puzzle with _many_ different pieces, and some don't fit together – you need to find the 'connecting' piece. Scorpius has more secrets than I ever knew, but I know he's keeping it...at least for as long as he can.

It must be close to his heart, and I bet he's as scared as I am, about how we will each react to the other.

I walked through the Library, and immediately eyes set themselves on me, but my own were searching for a certain redhead and ignored the others.

Once I found Rose, I walked towards her. Remembering the reason I had needed to talk with her. It's been two weeks – and it's doing my head in. _Two_ whole weeks since that Potions' class and I'm starting to lose it.

I close my eyes as I remember what had happened;

"_Mr. Potter would you mind telling us what you smell," I shrugged, I didn't mind much. I leaned in and took a smell, "I smell…Grandma's cooking…," I murmured and then took another smell, "I smell…parchment…," I said._

"_And the third thing," prompted Slughorn. I took another smell and I could feel the heat radiate from my face, "Roses."_

_Scorpius stared at me, "you know…the smell of Rose petals…" I said trying to control my blush as Slughorn dismissed the class._

This is why I need Rose's advice – because I know don't know what it means and it's conflicting me. I had no idea what it is anymore, I knew then, but that was two weeks ago, I can't remember why I like the smell of the flower Rose.

I seriously can't, it's not normal, I tell you. I need to work out why, and I need Rose's help. I walked towards her, and she looked up with a wide smile, but then it faltered a bit. I could almost hear her sigh, and the word 'oh'.

"Expecting someone else," I teased and her already pink cheeks grew redder. "N-no," stuttered Rose, and her face grew scarlet once more. "Well as fun as teasing you about your latest crush may be – I need your help."

Rose looked at me, "That's James' job...James if you've managed to succeed in Potions – for once in your life- and made the polyjuice potion, pretending to be Al, I will kill you," she hissed.

Ouch. My own cousin can't recognise me. That hurts.

"No – seriously, it's me, Al. I need help...like seriously," I said. "Wait, let me get this straight, the one person in this whole family who seems to '_have it all together_', doesn't and needs help?"

I raised an eyebrow at her and then shook my head. "I don't want to know," I dismissed and then pulled up a chair and sat down. "Okay," mumbled Rose.

"I don't know how to say this...," I started and she replied; "just spit it out Al."

"Whatdoyoudoifyousmeltadiffer entpersonthanyourgirlfriendi nthe_Amortentia_?" I rushed through it as quick as I could, my face heating up. "What?"

I sighed and took a breath before saying, "What do you so if you smelt a different person in the Potion _Amortentia_, than your girlfriend."

"Well then...Al, you have a problem."

"Well, I knew that much! But what do I do," I asked and Rose bit her lip before replying with, "Then you have to break up with Vivian."

I blinked owlishly at her, "no...No way, I like her; she's the only one who's dating me that doesn't want...Dad's fame!"

Rose shrugged, "I had that problem too – but you get over it, and whoever you smell...well...tell her how you feel."

"I c-can't," I stuttered out and she raised an eyebrow, "I'll humour you," she pinched the bridge of her nose before she said; "Why?"

"B-Because!"

"SH!"

Well great, now people are telling me to 'sh'.

"Because, why Al?"

"I don't know who she is...," I muttered to her and she frowned at me, "You'll find her...but I don't think she'll come quicker if you're still dating Vivian."

I nodded, I understood. I gave her a half-hearted smile and stood up, "Come eat lunch with us on the Gryffindor Table – I'll help you find her."

I smiled a little bit and thanked her, and walked out of the library.

**Scorpius:**

I watched as my best friend _finally_ left the Library. I was about to talk to Rose when he arrived, poor guy looked troubled. It _has_ been two weeks – I didn't know that he was thinking about that Potions class. He didn't know who he smelled?

It isn't his girlfriend? Poor Albus...having to break up with a girl he _really_ likes upon finding out that there is some else – that he doesn't know – he likes better. I shook my head as he turned around the corner, out of view point, and I walked up to Rose from behind her.

I had been waiting behind a book shelf for her to arrive, so I could talk to her. I walked up behind her with a small smile, leaning down so my ear was level with her own.

"You couldn't blush more obviously," I whispered huskily in her ear. I felt Rose shudder, and I smirked. I looked around, and no one was watching, I gently moved her hair to the side and kissed the back of her neck, softly. "Missed me," I whispered and she nodded.

I chuckled and moved back, I pulled Albus' now vacant chair to the side of Rose, and sat down. "So I got an idea when Albus was talking...," I started and she cut me off, "if you wish to help that would be good – How am I to know what he smelt anyway?"

"He smelt Roses..." I said to help her; I made a confused face as well. "I don't know anyone who smells like Roses...and how cliché it would be if you did, but you don't...so I am at a loss."

Rose giggled, and I found myself smiling, I don't know why she giggled, but it was cute.

DAMN, I sounded like a Hufflepuff. Not that there is anything wrong with them – but I'm a _Slytherin_not a Hufflepuff!

"Did you just imply that my cousin has a crush on me?"

"WHAT – No...Just the fact that your name is 'Rose' so I just thought..." I trailed off when she giggled, and I ended up grinning at her. "I was kidding – but I invited Albus to sit on the Gryffindor table for lunch."

My eyes widened, "Traitor!" I said over and over before she ended up giggling so loud people began to get annoyed. "Where's my invitation?" I pouted at Rose and she smiled at me. "You just said it was traitorous to be on our table..."

"For Al – Not me," and I took a look around before bringing my lips to hers, claiming them as my own '.attention.

I kissed her cheek before standing up, "I have to see Albus – bye Rose."

She looked disappointed – but not as much as me.

I walked out of the library, with one more look back towards Rose, a smile – I hoped it looked reassuring, or something along those lines, and not 'lovey-dovey' or you know..._dreamily_. She will _never_ let me live it down if it looks like that.

But as I round the corner – and I wasn't really watching were I was going, and I tripped over.

"Be careful...," a dreamy voice said from above me. I looked up and I looked eyes with Frank Bluetwig. I blinked as he started talking about something – what I don't know, it's like he has his own language. God, am I talking to Bluetwig or Scamander?

It wouldn't surprise me; they're quite the same...I wonder why they don't hang out together. I stood up, but then jumped back with a yelp when I saw something move around Frank's legs. My heart began to slow down once I realised it was a cat, it was completely white and it was currently crawling (would it be called that? Or walking,) around Bluetwig.

I stared at the cat for a while, until Bluetwig's dreamy voice said, "This is George...George meet Malfoy."

He re-adjusted his _glasses_? He seemed to be trying to look for something. I do not want to know, I do not have time, he should go talk to Lily, she thinks he's funny...I think he kind of scares me. He knows things...things I have never told him – he just knows!

Maybe he's a seer? It wouldn't be a first; many others seem to be like that nowadays.

xXx

I finally found Albus in the Common Room, but he was walking towards the left side – towards the Boys' Dormitories. I followed him, and soon fell in step with him – I hoped he couldn't tell that I had been kissing his cousin – so glad people weren't paying attention, even if the kisses were too short to notice.

The hallway was wide enough for about two and a half people to fit, so we weren't really cramped. I followed the hallway. The first on the left had a door-shaped hole in the wall, another corridor stretching in that, and beside the door-shape hole had a gold plate that said, '_First Year'_.

And in the hallway had two doors on each side, a gold plate on each door, and five names were engraved on the plates – unless there was only a few people in that dorm.

If I walked a bit more in front, on the right side, was exactly the same, but had, '_Second Year_'.

The corridor was the same, the same dull green walls, and the doors were wooden and each had a gold plate. Some were _blank_ and others held one to five names on there. There were only two doors as well.

If I walked a bit in front, on my left had the same door-shaped hole and a gold plate on the side of it, that read; '_Third Years'._

This went on until I found the one with; '_Sixth Years_' and ours was located on the left side, whereas the 'S_eventh Years_' were located on the right.

I walked through the dull green corridor, on my left held two doors, and on my right held two doors. The closest to me, on the left, held the three names; _Trayton Zabini, Bryson Goyle_ and _Thorssen Nott_. I shook my head amusedly when I found that the door was slightly ajar. I turned to my right and smiled to myself, when the door was open.

Albus looked up when he heard me, "Hey, what are you doing?"

I shrugged as I noted for about the millionth time in the last six years, that on _our_ door, where the gold plate was, were the five names, mine being the first and then; _Albus Severus Potter, Spencer Waymire, Tate Westfall _and _Mycale Swayer_.

I shook my head and walked into our room, immediately taking refuge on my bed. "What's that Al," I asked, noticing for the first time that he was holding something. Albus smiled and shrugged, "from your parents?" Albus shook his head as his cheeks tinted even the slightest pink.

"No, it's a letter from...," I watched as Al opened the letter, his face quickly turning into a look of confusion. "...Teddy?"

I stared at Albus and then quietly, I choked out, "Teddy, as in Teddy _Lupin_?"

Albus nodded, "yeah...and it says...No way! Come look at _this_!"

I walked over to Albus' bed, and sat down, staring at the letter in Albus' hands.

_To Albus and Scorpius,_

_I know you are asking yourself right now, why Teddy __**Lupin**__ wrote to you Scorpius._

_Am I right?_

_Of course I am, ask Albus, I am __**always**__ right. _

I glanced up at Albus, just as he glanced up at me, and he nodded towards me, and then I glanced back towards the letter.

_Okay, that sounded a bit arrogant –I promise I am nothing like my dear god-brother James. _

_Okay, anyway! I know Scorpius that I have never taken the chance to write to you, as I do in fact know __**of**__ you. _

_I know it is wrong to write after all this time, and pretend we are "buddies". _

_We aren't, obviously, but getting to know each other may be the first step in the right direction._

_(Albus, Victoire says it's wishful thinking, I promise to kill her after we get married)._

_I heard your name from Uncle Harry, and realised that I know exactly what I have forgotten and what I am missing._

_So, as you read up there, I am indeed getting married, to Albus' cousin Victoire Weasley (who will be Lupin soon!), and I was wondering if you and Albus would like to attend the wedding. _

_I am not sure if your dad would let you, but I hope he does, you are my cousin, my first __**real**__ cousin. I do wish to know you, which is no lie._

_If you would like to attend, bring your whole family, I wouldn't mind meeting your grandmother (as Gran talks non-stop about her, and I think she'd like that) and your parents. _

_I do wish you would consider the offer._

_Yes, it's a Potter-Weasley event; I hope they do not scare you off! _

_We're lovely, we promise. _

_It's at the Burrow – Albus should help navigate you – and I hope to see you on twenty-ninth of November. _

_The letter is very late to you two, as I had trouble writing it, if you are laughing Potter, I shall promise that you will whiteness the Black anger. _

_Sincerely, _

_Teddy Lupin _

_PS. Don't forget the chocolate Albus! Victoire won't let me have any – she wants to put me on a diet next week, save me! Damn the Weasley women..._

I can definitely agree with that, as it is known, Weasley women can be demanding, but you learn to love them in your own way.

I guess Lupin is right about him being my only actual cousin, that isn't too old to call 'Aunt' or 'Uncle'. He may be eight years older than us, but I think I can get along with him. Lupin doesn't seem so bad – seems to like his chocolate but that is to be expected.

Did I just say something that sounded like I knew him already?

I might have to stop calling him Lupin, yes...that would be a good idea.

I turned to Albus, and found him smirking. "Teddy is going on a diet! Wait till JAMES HEARS THIS!" And Potter burst out laughing.

This is what I have to live with – and he comes from the Pure-blooded line of Potters? Psh, there has to be a mistake.

_He's a Weasley too;_ a voice in the back of my mind reminded me. Shut up voice, no one listens to you anyway. I can't really grumble at myself or glare at myself, unless I am facing a mirror – and that would look odd to Albus.

I chose to shake my head at him, as I try and fight a smile off.

"Oi, don't you guys ever close your doors?"

We promptly burst out laughing, and Thorssen threw us a look that clearly said, '_Your guys are insane_'.

"Thank you!"

It was always better to agree than fight it. You can never fight the inevitable, a life-long lesson you come to learn in time.

Trayton shakes his head at us and walks across the corridor towards his dorm room, (did I mention the corridor is wide, how wide can a corridor be, really?)

"YOU'RE WELCOME!"

"Bloody assface," I hear Albus mumble from beside me, before he falls back on his bed with a chuckle.

I chuckle at Tray's voice as the corridor goes quiet, and all you hear is him slamming his door, and his laughing – it travels all the way through our open door.

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay, that took some time, I hope you liked it._

_Yes, I know, I changed what the Boys' Dormitory looks like and how you get to it. But...I had been updating my other story 'My Stubborn Boy' (check it out if you haven't, it has the Girls' Dormitory lay-out) and realised that they live in the __**dungeons**__ not a tower, so I didn't think 'stairs' were practical. So I changed it, and made it hallways, because it does say that the Common Room stretches out, under the lake. So where would the dormitories be?_

_So I just used my imagination, I hope you do not mind! If I can be bothered – it is late – I'll go back and change it, I remember saying it in the last chapter, or maybe even before, that there were stairs._

_In my mind, that can't be practical. They live in the dungeons! It's called 'dungeons' and not 'tower' for a BIG reason. _

_Anyway, I think I kind of got the point across. _

_Two weeks and two days is Teddy's Wedding, so probably next chapter is about something else – and the one __**after**__ that is the wedding, how does that sound? Or maybe in three chapters is the wedding, what do you think? _

**Aria Berthold** – _It made me smile when you reviewed, thanks for reviewing in both of those chapters. :) It was really nice of you._

**London-Boy** – _Yes, Frank didn't have a big part – I promise that he will come to the wedding, okay? George will come too! Yes, Italy RULES. I changed it, you own Frank now, okay? _

_I was thinking that Frank is a friend of Lysander (for obvious reasons) and that is why he is invited to the wedding? _

**SNEAK PEAK: **_Albus is trying to pro-long the inevitable – he doesn't even know he's doing it. Albus refuses to break up with Vivian unless he finds the girl that is supposed to smell like Rose petals. Scorpius is trying to make up all these 'excuses' to not go to Lupin's wedding. Scorpius' mother hears – and is all for it, hell is about to ensure, Scorpius just __**knows**__. She looks too happy. Did Scorpius mention he had to go home for a day, because his dad needed his help? His mother watches him like a hawk. Scorpius is screwed._

_**Review, because it makes me smile, and I know you want to. **_

_If you get a chance, I'd really like it if you read my story, 'My Stubborn Boy'. I'd really appreciate that. _

_Until the next update, _

_Ely xx_


	17. Excuses

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP, Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy or any of the NG characters, except the OCs I created (see _**Chapter 15**_to check who I own), my friend **London-Boy** owns _Frank Bluetwig_, and the plot is mine. Other than that, JKR OWNS EVERYTHING, all rights to the beautiful Joanne Rowling. No profit was ever being made by this – and it will continue to stay that way.

**A/N: **This chapter will be in Scorpius' POV, _**all of it**_. No snippets of anything else, nothing in Albus' or Amelia's, or anyone else's for that matter, just Scorpius.

Sorry for my _**mistake**_ in the last _**'A/N'**_, it's actually like _**NINE DAYS**_ until the wedding, (or after this chapter, _seven days_). Sorry for my mix-up. I'm still not entirely sure if it will be the next chapter or the one after that. Whatever you guys prefer, just PM or review on here what you think would the better option. I'm kind of thinking about it being next chapter...

Thank you for all the reviews that I recieved last chapter.

Anyway, onto this _lovely_ chapter! Ely xx

* * *

**Letters To My Brown Eyed Beauty**

**Chapter 17: **Excuses

It's been three days and I'm still waiting for Albus to tell me what is bothering him – not that I don't already know, I do, but I want him to _trust_ me with it, y'know? – and he's taking _bloody_ ages. I always pick up on the things he thinks I don't.

For instance; he avoids the Library of late, only if he wishes to see Rose, and it looks like an eternal battle for him. He doesn't even talk to his cousin Hugo much, come to think of it; he avoids the Ravenclaw Table – no, EVERY RAVENCLAW – like the plague. I know, he doesn't seem the type to wish to talk to Hugo for long normally anyway – yes, this may be true. He may tease Hugo for being a nerd, and being _way too_ smart but he loves his cousin, all of them.

So when I asked why he suddenly avoids Hugo, when the boy obviously waves him over, mouthing for him to come over and talk – and then he bluntly ignores the redhead, I _know_ there is something wrong. Albus isn't the type of guy to ignore someone, someone he _cares_ so deeply for. Hugo is his _cousin_ for Merlin's sake!

Albus wouldn't intentionally ignore the boy, when the boy frowns and looks hurt – _offended_ that Albus would ignore him.

That is why I know there is something wrong (minus the fact I already know what it is), yes, before you didn't understand, but now you understand why I'm worried, more than usual about Al. I thought I'd never have to worry about him, y'know, just as Rose had said; he has it all together, or should that be _had _it all together.

Albus also doesn't focus in class – I wouldn't be worried about this either, we both skip History of Magic when we feel like it, I think Professor Binns should really just retire, or strangle himself, before the rest of us do it, we'd be slightly glad to. See? I don't mind _this_, but not concentrating during _**POTIONS**_and of yesterday, has skipped the sodding class all together!

_**NOW**_ I am _beyond_ worried for my best mate, is this 'thing' really bothering him so much he's missing his favourite class?

I can't have my best mate _fail_ in most of his subjects, I have to help him.

xXx

"You coming to Teddy's wedding next week?"

I was shocked that my best friend had decided I was worthy to be spoken to.

Okay, that was rather rude of me, I take that back.

I also kind of tensed up; I don't know what to answer for that question. I was trying to find a way not to go. Why would Lupin – sorry, _Teddy_ – want me there for? Sure I was his actual cousin, but did that really count? We barely spoke two words to each other; I didn't even know he knew my _name_ for Merlin's sake!

Would it really matter if I didn't show up for the wedding? I mean, no one really cares, and they would hardly notice me missing – scratch that, if I was there, they'd hardly notice that!

I was saved from Albus' intense stare – probably awaiting my answer – when a letter dropped into my lap. I watched as my Dad's owl – my dad had said it out loud, _loudly _enough that my mother was to never touch 'Silver Wings' – I thought this was a ridiculous name, and he said, 'Blaise (I interpret this as 'Mr Zabini, _thank you_) had said it would be 'funny' and that her wings are kind of a silver colour...and y'know, she has wings.' Dad would proceed to shrug, and not but two weeks later, when he mentioned her full name again, I'll ask, and he will say the same thing – though, in different words.

I still interpret 'Blaise' as 'Mr. Zabini', nothing less and nothing more. _Thank you very much_.

My dad and Mr. Zabini are just a tad weird, and tend to

I was still confused though, I decided that I might as well keep her out of her misery, and pulled a few treats out for her, as I nicknamed her 'Silver' much more efficient and easy to remember. "What do you have for me Silver?" I asked quietly, and gently ruffled her feathers, she seemed to like it.

Silver only liked my dad, Amelia and I - actually come to think of it, she likes Amy's mother as well.

"Is that...your dad's owl, what's-her-name?"

I shot a glare at him, but it faltered a bit. "Yeah...Silver Wings, still a stupid name, him and Mr. Zabini are unoriginal."

"Excuse me," someone cleared there throat from behind us, "My dad is awesome..."

I looked up and laughed at Trayton's facial expression, "Well he may be to you – but seriously, 'Silver Wings', could they be more pathetic?"

Tray raised an eyebrow at me, "watch it Malfoy," he warned with a mock-glare and then promptly turned around and shut the door after him and most likely back to his dorm, or the Common Room.

I chuckled a bit, remembering Tray's face, and then looking down at the letter in my hand. I opened it and began to read it, as Albus shuffled over to sit beside me.

_Scorpius,_

_I know this may be bad timing, but as it's Saturday, and if I could chose anyone else...I would have._

_Blaise took some mission for the Ministry and Theo is out on business and I am sure you're aware I do not get along with Goyle anymore and I don't trust Westfall and Sawyer enough for this job._

_They're nice, but not practical. _

_Carrow, I want nothing to do with, and stay clear of the Carrows. Hestia and Flora Carrow were always a bit...more into the torturing then I ever could be. I am thankful for my hesitation – but we don't see-eye-to-eye anymore, with pleasure. _

_I don't wish to see Castwell, why you may want to know, it's simple. I can't trust him. _

_Flint, as you know, there is enough evidence to shift him off to Azkaban – I do hope Tate knows what he's getting himself into with his new 'girlfriend' Lorca. She'll be an emotional wreck when the sentence is passed. _

_And I know you're thinking 'what about Waymire, Spencer's father is nice and very much practical', yes, but I don't know him very well, not enough for this. _

_I didn't want to ask this of you, as you have enough to worry about. Especially with Amy –_

I moved the parchment right away from Albus' eyes; he didn't know the truth yet. I hated lying to him; a best friend just doesn't _lie_ to their best friend. Especially with something like this, I looked back down at the parchment and continued reading.

_and what I am asking of you for that particular thing – lying to one's best friend isn't something I recommend, I thought you'd cave by now, and tell him, but you're almost too loyal to be a Slytherin._

_Is it you or Amy who has a Gryffindor for a mother? _

_Right, her, yours isn't at all __**loyal**__ or like Amelia at all._

_Anyway, I think it is about time to tell your best friend – I don't hide secrets from Blaise, and you don't hide secrets from Potter anymore, you hear me?_

_I should have never asked you to keep it a secret – I made that choice fifteen years ago, to do what i did._

_If your mother hadn't stopped me, I would have ran away, and never looked back – never seeing you again, and that broke my heart. You're my son, and I don't wish for you to turn out the way I did._

_Tell Potter, you find it's easier to talk to someone – preferably a best friend, who understands you better than yourself, and I know Potter does – and don't bottle it up. _

_I know you harbor some unpleasant feelings about what I did – I know it was wrong of me, wanting to run away and leave you. I won't ever do that, not anymore, I promise. I'm in this for the long run, you have my word son. _

_Now, I will discuss with you what I need when you meet me back at the Manor, meet me at seven._

_Complete your homework boy! If you don't finish in time, bring it with you!_

_Someone has to be the parent to tell you to do your homework. _

_That isn't like me to be that parent, but tonight, I have to._

_I already talked to Headmistress McGonagall, she understands. _

_I'll see you then, and don't forget to talk to Albus, if not now, when you get back tomorrow – yes, it'd be best if you sleep over, as I can discuss with you a few things._

_I need your opinion on a few important matters..._

_Father_

Father lets me call him 'Dad' sometimes, but he _never_ signs letters with 'dad'. He can't let anyone know he's gone soft. I don't even mind if he signs 'father' it's better than what Tor and Bryce get, they get 'your father –insert fathers name-', and you can just feel how cold it is.

At least I can feel that when my dad writes 'Father' theres love in that, and not just coldness and bitterness. Though, dad did say that Mr. Nott was getting better – and he was a lot nicer, but he still didn't know how to interact with his son – typical.

He's a bit late – he'll see it soon, and he'll realise how late he is and I'm afraid to say Thorssen may not be so forgiving...

Dad's gone soft, no one has ever had the _honour_ (cue: sarcasm) in witnessing that – and I don't mind if he's asking something of me, he doesn't normally ask things of me and when he does it's _important_. He asked for me to lie about Amelia – or more, never mention her, ever, but this was for the sake of _her_ life. So I understood, if this kept her safe, I never mentioned her.

This summer, dad told that you continue to keep her safe, he didn't want me to tell Albus who she was, and why she was still going by 'Amelia Scarlett II'. Anyway, I'll talk to dad tonight.

I turned to see Albus emerging from the bathroom, he grinned a bit at me – but it faltered. "You moved it away...what's happened? What's wrong with Amy? Is she okay? Is your father okay? What's going on? Should I notify dad?"

I raised an eyebrow as he went to continue, "Albus...no...that is not necessary."

Albus looks at me, as I say, "Dad wishes to see me, tonight at seven – says I'm sleeping over...and I should be back by tomorrow."

"What did McGonagall say?"

"Says she _understands..._but I don't."

"Wait, he didn't say what he wanted?"

I shook my head, "says it's important and needs my opinion."

"Well, what do you _think_ it's about," he asked me and I turned to look at him, "honestly?" Albus nodded and I thought about it, I bit my lip and drew a breath in, "family – everything. It's not working out."

At Albus' confused look, "I think dad knows – knows about Mum, and what she's been doing." I wanted to run, but this, this I had been bottling up for years and I wanted to tell someone. Of course, not what dad was implying I should tell him...but this was a start.

"I think he finally knows theres been so many clues...but...but I tried my _best_ to cover them up...y'know? I didn't want him to know I was weak...before, and I couldn't take care of myself...and I didn't want him to know that I used to believe my mother ...when she said all those lies...," I could feel tears in my eyes but I continued nevertheless, and finally repeated what I had heard that night in the kitchen.

"I was in the kitchen that night, I was about eight or nine, I can't really remember...

'_You want to know why your dad wasn't around before you were six – why he missed everything, Christmas, your birthday – even the day you were born, he was working! – and Easter too. He didn't come...you want to know why?' _

_I didn't know what she was talking about...I had been so scared that she would - I was scared of the consequences, rightfully so, and I shut my mouth. _

'_Huh?'_

_I looked up into her cold blue eyes and then she said, 'He didn't want __**you**__, why would he want you? You never listen! You don't ever do as you are told, and you speak back! __**All the time**__ and it's so frustrating. He never wanted you, you complicated things, and you changed things. The minute you existed, the minute I told him I was expecting a child – he left, he stood up from the table and just left me!'_

_I didn't understand...Dad said he loved me – why would he lie? A nine-year-old is going to believe their mother no matter what, and believe she was telling the truth – because what reason did she have for not telling the truth? _

'_YOU DESTORYED OUR LIVES!'_

_And then she...I... I felt the tears stream down my face – my Dad didn't want me, didn't love me, and I felt the effects of what she had just did – believing i deserved it – and soon I fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably. _

I was so scared Albus...I didn't know what to do..."

Albus didn't know what to do or say, but he walked towards me, "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

It wasn't his fault though, why is he apologising?

"She blamed me – for most of it, which is why...I think you noticed I was quiet the first night of our first year..."

Albus nodded a bit, and I said, "it was because she did it again – and she had told me if I didn't 'smarten' up Dad would leave – and this time, longer than a year, and for _**good**_ this time."

xXx

"Teddy wants me to write back to him – what am I to say, you coming or not?"

"I'm seeing my dad in less than three hours, I'll ask, okay? Just stop asking...and my dad will say no."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do – I know him."

Albus shook his head, "and I know you," I looked at him, "what is that supposed to mean?"

Albus just hummed in response and didn't answer me. That was rude; he's supposed to answer me, that ungrateful ass. Whatever, I don't care anyway. Albus was fighting a smile, and when he does, he manages to smirk, like he knows something you don't.

Something you might have missed and wish to know. But it's a certain smirk that says 'you'll find out soon'. I scowled at him but didn't do much else, because what else could I do?

xXx

"I'm serious Scorpius, he wants you there. Why would he write you a letter and invite you - probably against Victoire's wishes – if he didn't want you there?"

"See! His fiancée doesn't even want me there! I can't come and...and _impose_ that'd be rude!"

Albus shook his head, "No, if you mean something to Teddy – which you obviously do, and I'm recreating ever being your friend when you're this moody – Vic will do as he wants and will suck it up if you has a problem."

"No, see she will have a problem, and I don't mean anything to Teddy – oh my god, what if he doesn't like me? He's going to hate me!"

"Why are you so dramatic today?"

I glared at him, "I'm going home in less than an hour – my mother will be there, my dad has something _important_ to talk about and my cousin write to me three days ago, after sixteen years, and wishes to incite me to his wedding – don't snap at me if I am a bit...nervous...or I don't know...I don't know what to expect – for everything - anything, okay?"

Albus sighs, "Just...word of advice; ignore your mother-"

"Not possible," I cut him off, and he fixed an annoyed look on me, I _had_ interrupted him. "Try and see the positive side of whatever you dad tells you-"

"What if he's sick – or someone is trying to kill him _again_?" It wouldn't be the first time, luckily he hasn't been home those last four times, he's been out, he's always out when I'm at Hogwarts – apparently it helps the months pass by quicker.

My dad normally takes refuge at Mr. Zabini's house – my dad tried many times to get me to say 'Blaise', I don't care if he's my godfather, 'Blaise' doesn't sound right, not to me – and they both find things to do, normally theres a lot of paper work to do, and they do them together.

They had a friendship similar to mine and Albus', and watching their friendship last through their seven years at Hogwarts, the Battle, Mr. Zabini didn't participate, not really and dad...well...he was a Death Eater wanting out of it.

They survived through all that, and the many death threats to my dad's head...Mr. Zabini never left his side, even when the world started turning on him for still being my dad's best friend.

When I was younger, I wanted a best friend like that. Who didn't care I was a Malfoy and didn't give a rat's ass about my dad once being a Death Eater. A friend who would be there to the end, and hopefully there as my best man at my wedding, and the godfather of my children – I may not be ready for that, but it's a thought.

I just wanted a friend to be there until I take my last breath on this earth.

I found that friend in Albus Potter, of all people.

xXx

I walked through the fireplace and found myself back in the living room of the Manor. I know dad had asked me to come through his study – but it's normally so dark, and I wanted to come through here. No harm done.

McGonagall had stressed it and everything, saying things like; _"That is what your father wants; do not enter any other way..."_

It's like she thought my dad was harbouring fugitives, my dad wouldn't do that – much less to Death Eaters.

But if they were innocent, like the story Albus told me of Sirius Black – my dad might have considered it, once upon a time.

However, never a Death Eater convict. They weren't _innocent_ they had killed their fair share. I never asked my dad if he ever killed or tortured anyone, I didn't want him to relive the days he hated. I know those were the days he wanted to change, and make them right – help the Light Side more than he did the first time around and _never_ have to join the Death Eaters.

He admits to liking them when he was fifteen, he admits to wanting to be one them back then. Although when he got the chance, he didn't want to anymore, it felt too _real_.

Though I know no more on this subject, it's a fair amount of what others know. They know the side of Mr. Potter, not my dad; they know the side of the 'Light' side. But not my dad's and that's what changes the story.

"I told McGonagall to send you through my study – but it's good to see you son," my dad said coming through the door way, if you turned left, the hallway lead to his study. I turned to see my dad walking towards me, and I didn't care if I looked stupid – I practically ran towards him and his arms wrapped themselves around me.

I had missed my dad; Albus doesn't even know that I hug him. That would be humiliating. "Scorpius, are you okay?"

I nodded, "why wouldn't I be," I asked as I stepped back and he shook his head at me with a frown. "Dad, are _you_ okay?"

He nodded, "I'm fine...," he said with a small smile. "Glad to know it worries you if I wasn't – I have a few things to discuss with you."

"About what," I questioned him. I wanted to know what was going on – what if he found out about what has been going on. I don't want him to know that his wife would do that to me. I wanted it a secret, because if he knew, he'd know I was too weak. That I listened to those lies, because the way my dad treats me. He loves me, and I know that.

He wouldn't have those rare smiles on his face when he looked at me – if he didn't want me. Maybe when I was a child, I was a bit impulsive and I talked back, _all the time_, but I wasn't a bad kid. Was I? I didn't believe I was, I was good and I loved my dad.

I began to hate my mother when I turned ten – she had really done something to get me to hate her. Everything she did to me, she tried to do to Amy, and I stopped her, obviously, as I didn't want her hurting Amy.

"Go grab a snack and meet me in my study, and I'll tell you," my dad's voice broke me out of my thoughts and I nodded.

I felt eyes on my back, as I walked towards the kitchen and grabbed two sandwiches – one for me, and one for my dad – my dad had always been a sucker for _Nutella_. More so than I ever was, and that should be a little worrying, but it isn't.

There are only three – four, if you count Grandma – people who know that he likes certain Muggle things, _Nutella_ being one of those things. My dad seemed to like the chocolate a lot, and his favourite chocolate (from the Muggle World) is Hazel-Nut Chocolate. Amy was the one who got him into that stuff, she loves it. I don't see her without it, that's her favourite and somehow Dad's too.

I don't know, don't' ask me.

I walked into the study, and he looked at the two plates and I grinned. "I bought your favourite. Dad I don't care about the 'don't eat in my study' rule," I said disregarding his rule my placing his plate next to him, next to paperwork – ones I have never seen before – and sat down on the chair across from him and took a bite out of my sandwich.

My dad regarded me for a while, and then gave up. "Son, something has come up."

I looked at him and he said, "We cannot continue to live the way we are."

I gave him a questioning look, and then said; "What I mean is -"

"Since when did you get here? Drake, why didn't you tell me my boy was coming home," I turned to see my mother – a good actor, I realised – with a look of hurt in my dad's direction and a look of love towards me. I wanted to be sick, and my dad actually believed this shit?

My dad shrugged, "would it of mattered?"

"Would it of mattered! Yes it bloody well would have, he's my son," my mother said. "He's also my son, and I'd like it if you knocked before you would have entered here."

"I don't have to knock, _what's yours is mine_."

"And the rest of that sentence is; _and what's mine is yours_. Forgotten it after seventeen years?"

Something in his eyes glazed over with an unidentified feeling. Anger, Sadness, Worry, Pain, Hurt and Joy; I've seen before. Though never in my wildest dreams – have I seen that emotion. I can't identify it, and that's not good.

I liked knowing in rare moments, I can read my father's emotions through his eyes.

My mother flinched a bit, "I remember – but I don't share things with you, because you don't want to share anything of yours. If we're married – we should share things with each other."

My dad shook his head, anger evident in his eyes, "I'm talking with my son, do you mind?"

"I wanted to ask Scorpius something," and my mother turned to me with a wide smile. It was _fake_. I looked at my mother and she said in a sweet voice, "I was out today, and Mrs. Weasley spotted me."

Out of the corner of my eye _Dad _flinched, and I didn't understand. "Mrs. Weasley – oh, she told me to call her Molly...well Molly said that the young Teddy Lupin told her if she saw me, to tell me the whole family is invited to his wedding. Did you know he was getting married?"

I felt my body go tense, and I closed my eyes. "She also told me that Teddy sent you a letter today sometime, did you get it?"

_I got it earlier today. _

"Is this true Scorpius, why didn't you tell us you were invited?"

"I'm not going," I told my dad; I said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world – and then stood up. "We can finish whatever you were saying later."

I made it half-way up the stairs before my dad asked, "What do you mean you aren't going?"

"Do you want the truth? I didn't even tell Albus, but I'll tell _you_," I said and when my dad nodded, I said; "I don't want to – and you and mother fight like there's no tomorrow, and you guys are _humiliating_! I don't wish to go to public places with _both_ of you at the one time! All you guys do is find ways to fight!"

I could see my mother watching and giving me an angry look – her act dropped for the time being I see, my dad's back was to her, and he'd never know and that's what fears me. He doesn't know anything and it's like he's deliberately unaware of it.

My dad sighs and leans on the railing of the stairs, "I'm sorry, I didn't know our fighting affected you too. My mother blocks it out...and...I forgot you live here during the summers...is that why you always find ways to visit the Potters?"

I sighed and nodded, "Yes..."

My dad frowned, "I didn't know...I just...when we fight...I forget you're in the room or the house...and...yeah," my dad rubbed the back of his neck. "But you don't have to worry anymore...," he looked like he wanted to explain but then my mother came from the shadows with a big smile.

"I'm sorry for your dad's selfishness... We promise to try and not fight," my mother said.

I was starting to feel sick calling her 'mother'. She was never a really good mother, she didn't deserve it. I turned away and said, "If what you wanted to tell me is important, you can tell me now. And for the last time; Teddy doesn't want me there."

Dad froze and didn't say anything, so I took his silence as; '_no, I don't have anything "important" to say_.'

"Thought so," I muttered a little angry that dad doesn't see what 'mother' is doing. I angrily stomped to my room; he can tell me tomorrow at breakfast if it was so darn important!

xXx

I was seated at the breakfast table by seven, and my father was sitting across from me with a copy of _The Dailey Prophet_. My dad moved it to the side and raised an eyebrow, "what, no 'good morning'?"

I shook my head, "It would be lying," I stated. "It's morning, although not a _good _morning," I grumbled unhappily, remembering that I woke up with mother staring down at me, looking murderous. But left shortly after, not wanting to let my dad see.

I have been in a bad mood since then, and I'm pretty sure it won't get better. The day is already ruined, and no one can tell me otherwise.

I practically threw my spoon into my cereal – that doesn't look so appealing anymore – and splashed it around wildly. I hear my dad sigh, and then ask in an agitated tone; "Stop doing that," he hissed and then added; "Okay, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, "I'm not going to Lupin's wedding and that's final."

My dad opened his mouth to probably say something when someone shuffled into the dining room.

"You have to go, he invited you, and it would be fun," I heard my mother's voice say, and I ignored the instinct to growl at her. "No it won't."

"Come on Scor, you'll like it. I promise," my mother said with a sweet voice that infuriated me to no end. "_Don't call me that_," I hissed at her, only a selective few are allowed to call me that and my 'mother' isn't one of those people.

My mother looked hurt – but I know that she wasn't truly hurt – and then looked like she was about to cry. "Scorpius," my dad warned, "why are you being so mean to your mother?"

I resisted the urge to snort when I heard 'your mother', I wanted to say, '_She's not my mother, she doesn't even want to be, why make her?_'

I decided it would be better to give him an emotionless look – making sure my dad couldn't read my anger behind my eyes. I remember those Muggle movies Albus made me watch, said Rose's mother had let them borrow them for the time being.

You know how people in the movies look up and give an unreadable look, and then say something like, '_She's no mother of mine_,' and things like that? Yeah, I thought it would look dramatic to do it – but then thought better of it. I didn't want him to know, he may not be happy with her at the moment, they fight constantly, but I didn't want to end the little happiness he probably has with her when their personalities don't clash.

Yes, I want Amy's mother and him to be together – but I have to take into account each of _their_ happiness's. My dad has my mother and seemed fairly happy when they aren't at each other's throats. Amy had said something about Amelia going on a few dates with some man, I have never seen.

Although I do not like any of this, I have to take into account their happiness's, I shouldn't break them up with the people they're currently with, to get them to be together. I can't do that, and I've already noticed we may be a little late, Amelia doesn't like my dad anymore...no matter how hard Amy and I try.

I'm starting to think our _Plan: 'get mum and dad together'_ isn't working.

Yes, I believe Amy's mother is a better mother than mine ever was, she treats me normally – like a step-son or a godson, she treats me like her own sometimes, but my mother constantly reminds her that I'm my mother's not hers, which sucks.

"I asked you a question Scorpius, what's gotten into you today?"

I looked at him and realised I still cannot tell him the truth. What was good enough that was a lie but not really a lie? As my dad sees right through lies! He knows me like I know him, and that isn't good.

My dad didn't even sound angry just confused, and I wanted to tell him, but that would be shellfish. He married my mother because she was the first to make him forget Amelia, and that's why they got married. Not _love_ but not _hate_.

I'm pretty sure after _seventeen years_ they love each other. Even if my dad admitted to loving Amy's mother when he was sixteen until he was nineteen, and he was a bit angry with her for her public break up and that would probably hurt more than a normal break up.

Everyone watching you – been whispering about how you were a Death Eater and fought with 'Voldemort' – and in front of _every last person_ the woman you love says, "We're over."

_Now _that hurts, because everyone _hated_ you and felt _nothing_ for you when your girlfriend broke up with you, probably even _congratulated_ her on '_getting away from you_'.

You already knew that she was _too good for you_ but you didn't care if you were '_punching over your weight_' you loved her, and you were given a chance – several at that.

That hurt him, my dad didn't tell me about what exactly happened, and all the rumours going around for his eighth year, he didn't tell me how they whispered in the hallways. He didn't tell me how strong his was through it all – I got that bit from Tray's father.

Amelia told me what happened that day, and more about the 'whispering' and the 'rumours' more so than Mr. Zabini.

She told me that he had looked like his world had just fallen apart, the one thing that stuck by him through the war – if you weren't counting Mr. Zabini – had just _given up on him like that_, and it hurts.

Amelia admits to feeling so guilty – but knowing it was better, she never told me her reasons, I doubt dad knew (and he didn't seem to mind this fact) about it, but she told me what mattered. She ran away, she said she'd been a coward, and she doubted the Sorting Hat had sorted her correctly, because in that moment – she had a choice, and she chose the _easy _way out.

She told me that for those five years she had an excuse, kept making excuses about it.

I realise now, that everyone wants to detach themselves from guilt and makes excuses about it. Everyone does, no one is exempt from that.

I'm not either, and I know what I'm doing – I know full well, and I don't care – I'm making excuses about Lupin's – _Teddy's_ – wedding.

I don't want to go because I'm _scared_ he won't like me – and that I'll disappoint him.

I didn't notice when my mother left, but I heard when my dad said, so quietly you wouldn't believe he was even speaking; "If you're worried he won't like you, you shouldn't be. I made sure you were a good kid, and I know you are," my dad said.

I looked up and read the message through his eyes – I had always been like that, and I read the messaged that shined with the pride he held for me; '_Just be yourself, and you'll find that he will like you.'_

* * *

**A/N: **_I hope you enjoyed reading that; I wanted to add a bit of the reason why Amelia jumped Draco. Why she looks at him like she loathes him all over again, as you read back in the '__**Halloween Ball**__' chapter, she looked like she wanted him dead, even if Amy was in the room. _

_I'm writing a one-shot about it, and it's calling; '__**Punching Over Your Weight**__' _

_It will be posted tomorrow afternoon, I really would like if you could take a look, and maybe...write a review? You don't have to if you don't want to. _

_That one will be Rated '__**M**__' for a good reason, as it implies a lot of things..._

_Anyway, as it is always; Review please, each and every time I see a new review it makes me smile. _

**London-Boy**_ – I hope you are alright, SEE I'M CRYING THAT YOU WERE SICK. THAT MEANS I LOVE YOU, regardless that you wanted to kill my Divko – as that is how you spell it, BAM – Anyway, I hope this chapter was okay. Frank won't be here until the next chapter or the one after...haven't decided yet. _

_I do hope you are okay, and that this chapter helps you – but I do __**not**__ recommend you reading that one-shot I will post...You won't like it. It's not slash...but it's very much M. And, if you go down to see __**Grunge-bottle**__'s review, says they like Frank. :) Says Frank's an 'OK' character. See, they noticed him! Haha, yes, I will 'live-out' the legacy, as you call it. Yes, sorry Frank wasn't featured in this chapter, he should be the next – or the one after, I'm still not sure which one will be the Wedding. _

_I do believe that Divko looks like 'Mione, although Divko hates to admit it, she knows it. The best part is, I can hug Divko! I can't hug Hermione –insert tears– and that's sad. _

_I hope you are okay, with love; Ely xx _

**Grunge-bottle**_ – I hope you like Fan-Fiction so far, and I'm glad you liked it. LONDON! So, I do wish to visit one day, it's a dream of mine – after visiting Italy, of course. I promise to write more. I'm not finished with the story just yet :) _

_I'm glad you like Frank; I know __**London-Boy**__ is probably ecstatic knowing that. I didn't know how to write Luna, and trying to write Frank – who I based on Luna, because that's what __**London-Boy **__wanted, I didn't know if it worked..._

_When you said 'J.K.R would flip', do you mean, because you're from London...or...what? It was confusing...anyway, thank you ALOT for taking the time to review. _

**Mr Hobo** – _Thank you, and Hahaha, we're not, sadly. I don't think I am 'that' good yet, but I hope to be one day. As I wish to be a writer, and I hope that in the future I achieve this. Thank you though, and thanks for taking the time to write me your review – it was short, but I appreciate anything given to me. _

_I hope you all enjoyed it as i said up there, and as I said above, write there! '__**I appreciate anything given to me'.**__ It doesn't matter if the review is short or lengthy, I appreciate them all the same, I appreciate that you take the time to read the chapters. _

_I smile every time I see a new one. I don't mind constructive criticism, and I can take that. It helps me grow into a better writer, and helps me change things and learn from my mistakes. _

_I thank you all for all of the reviews that you've sent through the last sixteen chapters – that's really kind of all of you, to spend a little bit of your time on a review. _

_Review this chapter if you want to, but you aren't expected to. I am already grateful for the other reviews you have written for me. _

_**SORRY IT WAS SO LONG** - You didn't have to read the messages to the people, but if you did, it's okay, and I hope I dind't bore you when you read it not knowing what the review had been like..._

_Until the next update – or if you come and read the new one-shot I'll have up tomorrow – until then, _

_Ely xx _


	18. Bitter Truth

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP, Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy or any of the NG characters, except the OCs I created (see _**Chapter 15**_to check who I own), my friend **London-Boy** owns _Frank Bluetwig_, and the plot is mine. Other than that, JKR OWNS EVERYTHING, all rights to Jo. No money is being made from this, and it never will be.

**A/N:** _There's four days until Teddy's wedding now, just giving a heads up. I've decided that I want one more chapter after this one, it will be two days before the wedding, and then the chapter after that, will be the wedding. :)_

_**This chapter will be in Albus' POV.**_

_I just want to thank those who have reviewed/favourite/followed this story. It means a lot to me, and I appreciate it._

* * *

**Letters To My Brown Eyed Beauty**

**Chapter 18: **Bitter Truth

I roll over when I hear shuffling in the room, and then narrow my eyes a bit to see Scorpius moving around the room, heading towards his trunk. I wanted to go back to sleep, where reality didn't matter, where I could hide away. Where I could pretend I didn't have a girlfriend, a small crush on my best mate's _unofficial_ girlfriend or the fact that I still don't know who I'm _supposed_ to be attracted to.

Although, I cannot run from reality for much longer I'll continue to try for as long as I can.

I close my eyes, and hide my head in my pillow; trying to wield back sleep – just for another blissful moment without a care in the world – but Scorpius just _can't_ give me that. Why is he up so early? He should be sleeping like the rest of us!

I open one eye to look around the room, noting, with predictability, that Spencer wasn't in his bed, the covers were tucked under his pillow and there wasn't a single crease. The bed looked like no one had slept in it for hours. My eyes trailed over to Tate's bed – and as always – the sheets were pulled back at the end of the bed, and the blankets were hanging off the bed, and you couldn't see what was under his bed. Though, if I recall correctly, there is _always _things under his bed, and it is unsurprisingly messy – if you don't count that his cloths are sticking out at the head of the bed, and you could almost _see_ what he has under there. I smiled amusedly, albeit a little tiredly.

Beside his bed, Mycale's bed was located as always, and the blankets only looks a little ruffled – like someone doing a half-hearted job of making the bed. I cracked a smile at that. Mycale's clothes were hanging out of the trunk, at the foot of Myke's bed.

"Stop looking around, and get out of bed you lazy git!"

I craned my neck towards where the voice came from, which was Scorpius', and showed him how mature I was, and stuck my tongue out at him. Scorpius, always more mature than me, stuck his tongue out, right back at me.

Proving that my sarcasm worked – we are _definitely _mature.

"Good to see you're awake though...," he trailed off and bit his lip, a nervous habit I've seen Rose do so many times. Scorpius shuffled a bit on his feet, rubbing the back of his neck, uncomfortably. I bolted upwards, narrowing my eyes at him suspiciously.

"I needed to talk to you...," Scorpius said, his back was towards me, and he was pulling out a new shirt. He took off his shirt and then slipped on the new one, and turned towards me. I was already flying the blankets off me and stalking towards him.

"What's happened, are you okay?"

Scorpius regards me warily before saying, "I...want to ask you something...," he said quietly and then takes a seat on his bed. He's holding his trousers, absentmindedly fiddling with them, nervously. I don't hesitate; I sit beside him. "Are you okay? Has it something to do with your mother?"

When Scorpius came back after dinner on Sunday, I could see how uneasy he was. He didn't seem to like being with his mother – he walked into the room, and quickly had a shower, before going to sleep. He never said a word to the rest of us. That was two days ago, I'm starting to worry about him. Though, the thing i can't understand is when he _thinks_ I'm not looking, he shoots me an anxious expression to me.

I've known Scorpius since I was eleven, and he only does this, goes silent like this, when something is troubling him. There are just things you'd pick up, if you spend a reasonable amount of time with him. Though, he sticks to those he knows well. He isn't seen venturing out of our little 'group', without a reason.

Scorpius sighs from beside me and runs a hand though his platinum blonde hair. I turn my head a little towards him as he whispers, "I...I don't know anymore...," mummers Scorpius and I frown in his direction. "What do you mean," I ask him, and he shakes his head in reply.

Eventually he looks up and meets my eyes; his grey ones are swirling with fear and sadness. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion but then he speaks, "I'm...scared..., I'm scared that...scared that _he_ won't like me, and I'll disappoint _him_."

It took me a moment to work out what he was talking about. I blinked several times before saying, "I have known him my whole life...and...He isn't quick to judge some, especially not on what their _Fathers_ – or in your case, if he knew, your _Mothers_ – have done. It's about the first impression...and you always give a good one."

Scorpius looked at me and then said, "But just say...but what if...just say he does?"

I shrugged, feeling a sense of déjà vu, I had asked me father the 'what if', concerning the fact I could be a Slytherin and I don't regret it, I kind of like being a Slytherin. I help show those around me that Slytherins weren't always _evil_, just...misguided and mistreated. I helped show them that this generation of Slytherins weren't as prejudiced as before.

Certainly not with all the Half-Bloods running around this house, I've seen a few Muggle-Borns enter this house, and we're like a family of sorts...and we don't care what your blood is, as long as you are there to have someone's back – because we don't take traitors and liars so lightly.

We're different this time 'round, and I know that the Gryffindors only pick fights if it's a Quidditch Match, Exams or just the normal 'we're better than you'. It's mainly harmless...but then you get the few that are prejudiced from the _Gryffindor_ side.

Don't worry; with my involvement things are slightly different. James doesn't hex those innocent Slytherin First Years anymore.

"Albus, I'm serious. I'm really scared...scared he'll hate me."

I looked back at Scorpius and shook my head, "He can't hate someone he doesn't even _know_."

Scorpius stares at me for sometime before sighing, "I know he doesn't...but if he did...would he like what he saw?"

I nodded with a smile, "of course he would! You're my best friend, and I don't make just _anyone_ my best friend. He'll see that...he'll see you're nice...and that...well...yeah, you're a good person. I know that, and you stick by your father no matter what. You stick by those you care about no matter what, and you're always defending them against those who persecute them."

Slowly, but surely, a smile spreads across Scorpius' face.

I smile back because it's contagious. We sit in silence smiling at each other, because we're happy that when we feel insecure we can ask the other about it. We each know the other won't laugh at us...because if we're genuinely scared or angry, or worried about something – the other gives good advice.

It was so quiet but I heard it, "What are you doing about Carlsson?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked him in the eye, "what about Viv?"

Scorpius shuffled a bit, and I was suddenly alert. "Um...maybe I should have gone about it a different way..."

I stare at him a bit before he explains, "How...H-How do you feel about Carlsson?"

I narrow my eyes suspiciously, what does he know? What isn't he telling me?

Scorpius shuffles a bit more, a bit uncomfortably. "I...If I am correct, remember that potions class...when we brewed the potion...Amortentia?"

I was starting to think he knows...but how does he know? I didn't tell him I was having second thoughts about my girlfriend...and we're barely a few weeks! We would be a month soon though...is that long enough to have second thoughts? I don't know...and I just...I'm trying to...kind of...stay with her.

I know I didn't smell my girlfriend in the Amortentia, because she smells like...lavender...and well...this girl smells something like Rose petals. I don't even know who she is for Merlin's sake! Whoever she is, I'm supposed to be attracted to, and I don't...I don't even know who she is.

I don't want to break up with Vivian, just in case I never find the girl that I'm _supposedly_ attracted to.

I shook my head at Scorpius, "I remember..." and suddenly I remember the only person I told about this..._Rose_.

I don't see why they'd even interact with each other; they only know the other through me...

How would Scorpius even find out? How? I don't see, I never told him – which is bad, I know, he'll get over it – so why...how...

_Rose told him because she's worried about you._

I scowled, who gives her the right to tell him? It's my bloody life! That little conniving –

I turned to Scorpius and said, "I know what you're thinking...but, I like Vivian, and I want to continue to be with her."

I wince a bit, because since I smelled rose petals in the _Amortentia_, I've been having second thoughts about my relationship with Vivian.

I made a humming sound and then nodded a bit to myself.

Scorpius gave me a puzzled look and then said, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

I stood up and said, "I'm going to see my _girlfriend _and prove to Rose that I don't give a shit about the girl I smelt in the _Amortentia_, I am perfectly happy with my girlfriend."

I smiled a bit because that was a good plan and then said, "Meet you in the Great Hall for breakfast?"

I didn't wait for an answer and practically bolted out of my dorm room, turned left and then down the long hallway before I was in the common room. I got about there, before going back to get my wand, and without a look towards Scorpius, I walked out of the dorm room, the long hallway – the walls a dark shade of green, silver lining into the walls, exactly five (because you can't add the sixth or seventh, when they're behind you) doo-shaped holes, and a gold plate with the name of the years on them, leading to the same type of corridors, with dim light-green walls – and I ran out of the common room.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me to the Ravenclaw Tower.

xXx

I waited there, and then checked my watch, it was almost seven o'clock. I quickly pulled out my wand and transfigured my clothing into my school uniform. I ut my wand back, and then scowled at my tie, losing it so it looked _normal _again.

It wasn't long until I saw a girl with curly, light brown hair, emerge from the wooden door. She seemed out of focus, and then nearly ran into me before moving backwards. "Oh," Elena Wisberg said with an odd expression.

"What are you doing here?"

I was about to answer her when suddenly my mind decided it had woken up fully, and told me why she was so familiar. She had been at the Prefects. She had been at the Prefects Meeting, that one I took instead of Spencer? Yeah, I think she was the Sixth Year Ravenclaw Prefect...I don't really remember.

"Oh," I look back up, and my green eyes find her hazel ones. I didn't know what she meant by that. "You're here for...your cousin...Louis Weasley, am I correct?"

I nodded and the quickly shook my head, "Louis is indeed my cousin, but...I came for...Vivian...Vivian-"

"Carlsson," she finished with a small smile, "Viv is in there with Clee, I think they were laughing about something...," she trailed off before clicking her fingers. "About your brother, James."

I felt a weird feeling erupt in my stomach, "what about...what about James?"

"He...he probably did something, who knows. I think though...I caught the fond smile Cleo was wearing, at the mere mention of him – that's good, right? At least for your brother?"

I nodded, "he'd be a bit...well...happy," I found myself chuckling. I didn't notice Cleo and Vivian coming out of the door, until I heard, "Albus w-what are you doing?"

I looked at her with a wide smile, "Listening about my idiot of a brother James," I said and then turned to Cleo. "Well..._Sis_, as it happens, James may need a date...to something, don't you think you should go drop hints?" I winked at her, and I saw the pink tint in her cheeks and I chuckled.

I kissed Vivian's cheek before taking her hand; I cut her protest of with, "Elena and Cleo can talk..." I lead us towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

xXx

I walked into the Great Hall with a smile, with the same feeling as before – I can do this, I can forget that _girl_ and just...be with Vivian. It's nice with Vivian beside me; I feel my smile widen just the tad bit more. As Vivian goes to sit with Wisberg and Bay, I pull her back, "sit with me on the Slytherin Table."

She doesn't look so happy, but I tug her hand. "Wisberg will sit with that boy...that Gryffindor she hags with...and well...I am sure Cleo will be dropping hints to my brother by now...just sit with me."

"Hey, who said you could bring_ girls_ to our table?"

"_Girl,_ Bryce, one girl," I correct and he shrugs. "So, Carlsson, how does it feel dating the famous Boy-Who-Lived's son _Albus Potter_? The one Potter that girls – or in Albus' sister's case, _guys_ – can't get?" I slip into a seat by Tray, as Scorpius slides over to let Vivian sit on my other side, he doesn't look too happy with the arrangements though. Vivian shrugs, "he's not...he doesn't even feel famous...he's normal, and that's why I like him."

I turn to stare at her as she continues, "I hardly know he's Albus _Potter_ when we're together. He's just... _Albus_, does that make any sense?"

I snort a bit, when Bryson just nods. "Yeah well...," he sends me a scowl and then continues, "He _is_and honey, when you go out in public – _Everyone _will know you're his girlfriend!"

I felt this weird feeling in my stomach – and not like before – it was a bad kind. Did I want people to know I was dating her? Sure, it would kind of ruin her life if the Paparazzi follow her around all the time...

I decided to crush the weird feeling – or try to at least – and just eat.

xXx

Vivian and I, had a free period, so we decided to walk around the lake for a bit. I didn't even know but I had pushed my doubts about everything out of my mind for now, and I didn't even think about what I'd do if I met the girl I smelt in the potion, _Amortentia._

I took a seat under the oak tree, and pulled her down to sit beside me – as we haven't let the other's hand go since we got out of the Great Hall. I smiled at her, and she smiled back, and that one _annoying _strand just falls in front of her face, and the only kind of acknowledgment she gives it is by biting her bottom lip. Well that doesn't help.

I eventually moved the strand behind her ear and then send her a small smile. I didn't even realise how close we were, and then the next thing I knew her lips were on mine. I hadn't even seen that coming...

It didn't feel like it should feel like – what _should_it feel like?

I realised I had been unresponsive for some time, I kissed back a bit, really, I tried, but I don't know...I didn't enjoy it. Vivian looks like she was out of breath, and looked like she _really_ liked it. I try not to frown, wondering why there was no..._Spark_ in our kiss.

Determined to prove a point to my subconscious, I pull her into another kiss – kissing as best as I could. But this was my first girlfriend, who I've kissed only a little bit...I was a bit inexperienced.

xXx

I met the boys outside of the Transfiguration classroom, with a parting kiss with Vivian, and then we took our usual seats. I was seated beside Scorpius, in the last row, at the back of the classroom. I tried to ignore Scorpius' urgency to talk to me, as I scribbled down McGonagall's notes.

"Pss," I rolled my eyes and looked towards him. He paused and then said, "Albus...-"

"Mr Malfoy, talking in my class may resolute in a detention on Saturday," McGonagall was suddenly behind us, telling Scorpius off. I widened my eyes and said, "You can't give him detention! We have to go to Teddy's wedding!"

"I am very aware of Mr Lupin's wedding...Although I wasn't aware Mr Malfoy was invited, I must have missed that...you can have detention on the following Saturday, if you so wish it."

"We promise not to talk," mumbled Scorpius. "Thank you that is all I asked."

xXx

"I know you're trying to convince yourself...but you looked...reluctant to kiss your own girlfriend."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me your shit, did you see yourself there – you walked up to her, and when she kissed you, your whole body tensed up, and it looked like you were going to push her off – twitching to do so," I shook my head, "twitching to touch her," I corrected, but even to me, it was a hollow lie.

I chose to ignore what he said next and watched as James tried to see Cleo, but Vivian wouldn't let him.

But what he said next made my blood run cold.

"I just want to ask Cleo to Teddy's wedding – can you believe he made _me_ best man?"

But it was the second part that changed everything; "Hasn't Albus already asked you?"

I shut my eyes closed, tight, I tried to block out the sounds around me. I caught what Vivian said; "What, when is this? Albus hasn't mentioned anything?"

"He's probably trying to find a way to tell you – he's never been the confident one...poor Al," I heard him say, the last bit made my mouth twitch to smile, but the rest wasn't the best. She knew of Teddy's wedding, and I didn't know what to do.

I...I was hoping to know what I felt like before asking her...I don't know what to do.

"Albus," I open my eyes and Vivian is standing in front of me. "Is...Is this true?"

I just numbly nodded, "oh Albus! You could have just asked me!" And her arms were around my neck, and my arms _twitched_ involuntarily to take them off, I didn't know why. I never felt like this before, like if I kept this up, it would kill _me_, slowly, and somehow painfully.

She kissed me full on the lips.

_You know how when it's your first love, you're heart speeds up, and your hands get all sweaty? How you smile involuntarily at the mere thought of your first love, and when you talk about them, your face adopts a dreamy smile? How you always seem to bring them into the conversation, in __**every last one.**__ You always make time to see them, even when you have a very busy schedule, with unavoidable stuff you must do. _

_When you think about in a year's time, they're smiling back at you, when you think about five years, ten, and fifteen and even twenty years into the future – they're there, in your mind, whispering; __**"I'll be here for longer than that."**_

_And your lips twitch and you can't fight the smile, and you are already soaring, already on __**Cloud Nine.**_

Well that didn't happen here.

I'll give you the facts:

_Arms rigid._

_Legs glued to the ground._

_Lips unresponsive. _

Something akin to realisation flashed in my brother's brown eyes, and he suddenly just _understood_.

Vivian pulled back, seemingly oblivious to ten stares and my response to her kiss – a kiss I itched to wipe off my lips – and smiled widely. "It's okay if you're nervous..., I'd love to go with you."

I faltered and then said in an indifferent voice, "I never asked you."

Vivian pulled back from me a bit more with a frown on her face, "what?"

I grabbed her hand and walked towards the nearest empty classroom, despite her protests, and then I shut the door and put up silencing charms, and locking the door.

"I never asked you – I...I think its best if...we don't see each other anymore. You don't care when I'm with my friends, you just want to take me away – you don't care if I want to spend time with my brother, the brother you like to insult! But if you haven't noticed, _he's my brother_. I didn't ask you...because I just got the invitation – he's so late with his invitations – and I think...we shouldn't see each other anymore."

"You already said that...but why?"

I opened my mouth to reply when an owl swooped down and I frowned – another unrecognisable owl – but as soon as I picked up the letter, read the familiar words and smelt the familiar perfume; I knew who it was from.

I didn't know when I started smiling but I was smiling – probably like a foolish kid. The neat and cursive hand writing said; _Green Eyed Boy._

I heard Vivian gasp from in front of me somewhere, but I couldn't care less about her. I was tucking in deep breaths, to just keep smelling the perfume, wearing the same foolish smile.

Her next words made me frown; "you're cheating on me. I...I can't believe _you_! That's probably why you're dumping me, when I should be dumping _you_! You lost interest – well whoever she is, she better realise you're a player. Bull, your brother isn't the player in the family – _you are_."

I shook my head, "this...is from my sister – I don't know what you're going on about. I _did, indeed_ lose interest, you're boring, and you're...never _around_, and...You just _don't_ care."

This continued for ages, her telling me I was lying that it was from my sister – yes, it was a lie, but what else could I say, 'of my pen pal' – I always throw back that she 'doesn't care' and add the fact that she doesn't care about my friends and family.

We had been one month, and two weeks that we had been dating.

Eventually I shouted, "WE'RE OVER!"

She ran out after that, and I could hear her saying something like, "Potter is an ass." And something else like; "has the bloody nerve to cheat on _me_?"

I smiled a bit when I heard my brother sticking up for me.

I realised a bitter chuckle, "the bitter truth." I didn't know she could be so mean and really conceited. And for a week before we got together – I actually _dreamt_ of her? She isn't as kind as I once thought...she's a bit mean.

I walked out of the classroom, and then turned to Scorpius.

I thought for a moment before asking, "What do I do about a date for Saturday now?"

Scorpius shrugged, "do what I'm doing – have no date at all."

I gave him a funny look, "aren't you going to bring your girlfriend?"

_A girlfriend you think is hot. _

I pushed the thought out of my head when I saw Scorpius confused but most evidently; scared and worried.

As we walked towards the common room in silence, I realised that we had gradually lost the rest of the boys. By the time we made it to our dorm room, Scorpius ended the silence with; "What girlfriend?"

I stared at him for sometime before mumbling, "Aren't you dating Amelia?"

"What? Hells no!"

I raised an eyebrow, "what's all those nicknames, you even called her sweetheart once. I remember..."

Scorpius shook his head, "I'm not dating her..."

I shrugged, "okay then..."

The silence stressed on until I heard him say, "While we're..." and he coughed, "on the subject of _Amy_. I...I."

"What?"

"_Sorry_, I'm sorry," he mumbled. He held up a hand before I could say anything, "I...I have to tell you this...Dad said that I shouldn't lie to you – you're my best friend..."

"So you _are_ dating Amelia?"

"What?! NO! NEVER," Scorpius said with such urgency it made me chuckle. "You might be, never say never," but Scorpius glared at me. "Once you hear this...you will know why it's a never – no do _not even attempt to talk_ – I am trying to tell you something.

"Albus, I have been lying to you since we were eleven, I never pictured us to become best friends, I didn't know...I only did as I was told. But I realise I should have told you...Dad...well...Fifteen years ago...Dad made a mistake."

"How is this lying to me? Your dad made a mistake – he made many, as did my own father."

"You don't understand," Scorpius said earnestly, "it...it altered our lives. I was one – I didn't know. It affects everything; Mum and Dad I think...started fighting after the _incident_, though I wouldn't call _her_ am incident."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion but eh didn't notice and went on. "My dad...cheated on my mother."

I stared at him and then asked in a slow voice, "how...how does this...to do with me?"

He looked at me, "he...he got the woman pregnant."

Well that shut me up.

"Well...mum and dad had kind of broken up...but my mother still counts it as cheating and says they were only having a 'time out' for that year...I don't know...Whatever it was...I got a sibling."

I nodded slowly, "so...where is he?"

Scorpius cracked a tight smile, "it's; 'where is _she'_ and she's in Hogwarts – right now...I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But she...It was easier to pretend she didn't exist, no I loved her very much, but it was just easier o pretend...so I could keep her safe. The ministry don't know...for her safety. She came to Hogwarts this year...

"Albus, she's Amelia. My sister is Amelia."

* * *

**A/N: **_Well that was really hard to get out the way I wanted it to go. Sorry if there's a few mistakes I checked through it like four times over to make sure I hadn't missed a thing – and if I did, I apologise. Just tell me where the mistakes are, and when I have time, I shall fix them! _

**London-Boy** – _Sorry, but the next chapter is going to be a different chapter – and the one after that will the 'The Wedding' I promise. I need to add a few things before the wedding anyway..._

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, review because it makes my day when I see a new review! :D _

_- Ely xx (MaraudersAtHeart) _


	19. Realisation

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Albus or Scorpius, not even the universe of Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did. I only own the OCs I created (or will create in the future), check __**chapter 15**__, if you wish to know which OCs I own. A friend of mine, by the name of __**London-Boy,**__ owns Frank Bluetwig, I own the plot – apart from that; JKR OWNS ABSALUTELY EVERYTHING. No profit is being made from this, no copyright intended. _

**A/N: **_I'm going to do the first part in Scorpius' POV, and then the next in Albus' POV. Thyank you for your reviews, and thank you for those who favourited or followed this. Your support means a lot, it encourages me to write more. TWO DAYS until Teddy's Wedding. Here is the chapter you have been wiating for, sorry it was slightly late - at the bottom it explains why, here you go! Ely xx_

* * *

**Letters To My Brown Eyed Beauty**

**Chapter 19:** Realisation

**Scorpius: **

All I can remember from two days ago was running – I ran for the hills, or you know, metaphorically, I only ran towards the Lake. I didn't know what his reaction would be to me telling him I've had a sister for fifteen years of my life, nearly sixteen and never mentioned it.

Lying to him and pretending a whole part of me wasn't there. Pretending that part of my life never existed.

I should have never lied about it, and when Albus bought up that he had two siblings, James and Lily, I should have said, "_I have a sister too, but she lives in France, with her mother of course._" But how would I explain the 'with her mother' and if I cut that out, how would I explain 'but she lives in France'? I don't think I'd be able to without revealing what happened fifteen years ago.

I hated that I was such a coward in that moment when I told him; I just didn't want my best friend to hate me.

Although I _had_ lied to him for six years straight, and then when she came – I could have told him, but I didn't – I chose not to though, and now that I look back, I should have. I wasn't ready though, she was like a secret part of me, which I thought would stay a secret for a long time. I never thought I'd become Albus _Potter_'s best friend, much less friends with anyone, really. I never anticipated it, I just...I talked to Thorssen and Trayton when I was younger – since the moment we could crawl, walk, and talk – we have been friends.

Though none know of Amelia, as of yet.

Not soo much Tor though, he is normally seen with Bryce these days, and Tray, well; we don't hang out as much anymore. Neither of us saw that happening, neither thought we'd find a friend in someone else.

Because if you knew my father, if he ever leaves the Manor – which isn't so much these days – he is seen with two people (three if you count my Mother, which is a rare thing, probably scared of _the Dailey Prophet,_ making up some story about us) is Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, no, seriously, he is _only_ seen in their company.

It's quite sad, really, my dad likes to lock himself in his study and if he had it his way; he'd never have to leave.

Thinking about that though, I heard he was worse before I turned six, I don't remember much. I just remember he never left his study, and he was always working. Always preoccupied, too busy for Christmas and my Birthday.

I should have told Albus, Amelia is the reason my dad can face the public – always ignoring their words, mind you – and the reason he's a better father.

I didn't want to know if Albus was angry with me, or if he wanted to stop being friends. There was probably a reason no one in my family was ever a Gryffindor – we're too cowardly for the house. I'm currently avoiding him, or anyone, for that matter. I can't face him – not yet.

I still don't want to go to Lupin's wedding; my mother is going to be there! We have never been what you call a 'happy' family or a family who share smiles. I share smiles with my father when he says he's proud of me, but I don't recall ever having a reason to smile at my mother. I don't want to create a scene, I don't people to know that we're a detached family – a family who don't talk to each other very much.

I never seem to have things to smile about when I'm in my mother's presence, anyway. I wonder if my dad will _make_ us go, and try to act like everything is okay. He knows we have a communication problem, but neither of us ever really try to fix it.

"Scorpius, what're you doing?"

My breath hitches in my throat, and I turn around. The first things I spot are the blue eyes, and the heart shaped face, and then the freckles that cover her cheeks, and then the long red hair. I smile involuntarily at Rose as my heart skips a beat.

I don't even mind, I like the way my stomach does a summersault, I like the way she can make me smile – despite the sour mood I am currently in. Rose smiles back in that breathtakingly, beautiful way of hers, and then says, "Albus has been looking all over for you."

My frown returns, I'm not ready to face my best mate just yet. "But I know you are avoiding him – he knows it too – you don't have to talk with him just yet though...what's wrong, Scorpius?"

I don't want to lie to Rose, but 'what's wrong' would be telling who Amelia really is. I'm not ready for that just yet, so I say, "Rose, I don't want to talk about it."

"How about a walk?"

I nodded and we walked towards the Lake, I was pleasantly surprised to see no one there. We walked a little bit, until we took a seat, we talked about many things. I was slightly shocked when Rose kissed me, but I smirked and pulled away. "Couldn't wait to kiss me?"

I knew she was trying to distract me so I'd tell her, but I know how to distract her also. I pushed her down on the grass and she giggled, and I leaned down slowly, and claimed her lips as mine. I knew if anyone saw, they'd tell Albus, who'd in return have something else to be angry at me for.

It was a little while later that we decided to come back up for air, and I heard her whisper, "Will you come to Teddy's wedding?"

I was surprised, once again, to realise no one had told her I was invited. I smiled down at Rose, and watched in amusement as she huffed, she blew those few strands that had fallen in from of her eyes, away from them; without much luck of course.

I chuckled and then moved the strands away from her beautiful blue eyes. Rose's smile was the widest I have ever seen, and it was directed at _me_. Rose was about to ask the same question as before and I quickly kissed her lips, and then pulled back, and nodded. "I was invited after all, from three people," I chuckled.

Rose looked confused, and in return, I said; "Teddy, Albus, and now; you."

I stood up, and pulled Rose along up with me. I leaned close and whispered in her ear, "but...what I'd like to know is; would you, Rose Weasley, care to be my date to Lupin's wedding?"

I was vaguely aware of her smile and how red her face was.

**Albus:**

It's been two days and Scorpius is still avoiding me. I know this, of course – I think it's because he thinks I'd react _badly_ towards the news. I don't know the reason, but Scorpius would have _had_ one, if he couldn't tell me about Amy.

Scorpius doesn't do things without a reason to.

Whatever it was, I don't need to know, to understand why he did it. I trust him with it, and I want him to know that.

I tried talking to him, he just pointedly ignores me, and eventually, I went to Rose. I told her if she saw Scorpius, get him to come talk to me, and if need be; use force. Rose knew what that meant and had left to go find me - that was over and hour ago.

I'm currently sitting in an armchair in the Slytherin Common Room, and my eyes are glued to the Common Room door. I had come in here when I realised that he would _have_ to return sometime, right? He skipped History of Magic, last lesson. He showed up to the rest...but I'm not sure he'll turn up for Transfigurations or Charms today.

Everyone is still in class, and those who have free periods, are either in the Common Room or the Library. It's supposed to rain, I heard – people are trying to stay far away from the Main Yard, the Black Lake or the Quidditch Pitch.

I sighed and redirected my focus on the piece of parchment in my lap. I haven't read it yet, but I think I should. The familiar smell of Rose petals enters my system, and I quickly open it.

_Dear Green Eyed Boy,_

_I think we will be discussing the subject of 'Astronomy' for a very long time,  
Green, you just wait. _

_I'm known as the girl who __**always**__ wins. _

_I just thought you ought to know that, Green. _

_I always get what I want – you just wait, I will make you appreciate Astronomy more. _

_Green, if I asked you a question, would you take it seriously?_

_I like to think you would, because that's just who I imagine you're._

_Who do you imagine I am? _

_Despite the silent treatment I gave you when I met you? _

_When we were younger, I used to dream about meeting you, that you were the Prince Charming..._

_And you'd come save me from my mother – not that she's a bad person, on the contrary. _

_She's the nicest mother I know, but...when I was little, she never talked about my dad._

_I used to dream about him too, but now...they've faded._

_He's not the person he was in my dreams – he's a better person, and he smiles a whole lot more. _

_You, I wonder, Green, if you were a better person than what I have imagined you to be. _

_This brings me back to my earlier question;_

_What do you imagine me to be?_

_Love from your friend,_

_Lyra _

I smiled a bit at the letter, and decided I'd write a reply tonight. I put the parchment back in my trouser pocket. What do I imagine her as?

That's easy; she'd have that amazing smile, her brown eyes twinkling, and her platinum blonde hair cascading down her back. She'd be the same person she always was, she'd joke around. If she thought I was ever sad – not that I am, not usually – she'd try to cheer me up. It always worked, but then again, they were _written_ down, and not in person, as I would have liked.

I imagine her, and the way she'd say what she had written down in her letters. She'd be a girl who appreciated pranks – as she's said so in the past – a girl who doesn't mind a little detention, and wouldn't be the type of girl to say; "Don't do that," or "That's not good!"

But a girl who'd be beside you in detention, saying; "That was fun, too bad we got caught – who's up for doing that again?"

I smiled involuntarily at the thought, but a voice at the back of my mind whispered; '_remind you of someone? Doesn't this sound vaguely like someone else you know?_'

I didn't have time to contemplate it, a voice – not in my head – startled me.

"Albus, have you zee – _seen _Scorpius?"

I look up and I smile as a greeting to Scorpius' _sister_ – wow, that's super weird – and shrugged. "Avoiding me."

Amy took a seat on the arm rest, on the seat I was currently perched in, and gave me a strange look.

"What," asked Amy, and I shook my head. "He's avoiding me," I looked up into her brown eyes and sigh. "He told me," I said quietly, knowing that they probably didn't want the whole Common Room to know their secret. Amy gave me a puzzled look, "he told you what?"

"That you," I dropped my voice a bit more, and leaned closer to her – unaware that I was taking in her smell, which smelt oddly of Rose petals – and whispered; "You're his sister."

Amy gave a sad smile, "yeah, but these days, I rarely even know it myself. I've been that 'Scarlett' girl for my whole life. What would one more person knowing the truth, ever going to change that?"

I didn't know she felt like that, and I smiled a bit at her, "it's going to be okay, y'know? You're Amelia Malfoy to me."

'_Wow_, _even the name coming from my lips is weird – but a good kind_.'

Amelia smiled at me, "thanks, Potter," she said and then punched my shoulder lightly. I cracked smile, "You're welcome." Amy thought for a moment before she asked in a quiet voice, "does this...new information...change anything...," I gave her a quizzical look and then she shrugged, "I don't know...with us..._between us_."

I didn't understand, what she meant by '_between us_'? Amy quickly said, "unless...well...I just...being his sister, does that change anything? I know we haven't known each other very long...and all," Amy cut the thought off and went strangely quietly.

I shook my head quickly, "We're still friends, if that's what you mean, and you being his sister changed nothing."

Amy stood up, and turned towards me, "and that is what I was afraid off. Being his sister makes me, '_off limits_' am I right? Of course I am; I'm a _Scarlett _for Merlin's sake!"

I stared at Amy for some time before stuttering, "Off limits? What?"

She frowned at me, "I thought you knew. Obviously not then."

"Knew what?"

"Potter, are you oblivious?"

I was quite confused and asked, "To what," but all she did was shake her head. "Scorpius told me...what happened between Vivian and you, I am sorry, but I never really liked her anyway. She didn't appreciate you as _you_, and not as the Boy-Who-Lived's son."

"Don't remind me," I muttered darkly, and it wasn't only because of who Vivian had turned out to be – but also because I didn't want to be reminded of whom my father is. "Just...Potter, think about the fact that there _is_ someone who wants you for you, and not just because of who your father is."

I furrowed my eyebrows as I watched her turn around, and walk a few spaces ahead, before turning and saying; "Just think about it, promise me you will, Potter."

I nodded to her as I let her words sink in.

I barely saw Amy leave the Common Room, or the way her shoulders were slumped, or the frown just waiting to appear on her beautiful face.

xXx

"Albus," I looked up and Scorpius was staring at me. I was sitting on my bed, my legs crossed. I was reading a book, but Scorpius' sudden appearance startles me, causing the book to fall from my grasp and onto the ground.

"Albus, I'm sorry for running away – before you say anything," said Scorpius as he picked up my book and handed it to me. "I just...I guess I was scared...scared of everything...scared you'd throw away our friendship...and I guess, if you wanted to, I'd deserve it."

I shook my head, "We've been through too much just to...throw it away, I am kind of upset you didn't tell me...but I understand."

Scorpius shook his head, "I don't see how you can – I didn't until I was like...twelve or thirteen. I didn't understand, not a single bit."

"I'm not thirteen Scor, I'm _sixteen_. I understand."

Scorpius shrugged and looked at the ground, before sitting beside me; he raked his hand through his blonde hair before turning to me. "So...you forgive me?"

"I already said I would, you dolt."

Scorpius shrugged again and then said, "But...I just want to make sure."

"Yes, I'm sure...and, just...No secrets between us, anymore, okay?" I held out my hand towards him, and he nodded, shaking it. "No secrets."

Somehow, we both simultaneously frowned at the _exact_ same time.

I have a secret, and I haven't told him yet...

Maybe it's time he knows about Lyra?

"I have something to tell you," we blurted. We stared at each other for some time until I told him to go first, and his face, very slowly, turned a shade of red. "I...I really...I really like Rose."

Whatever it was, I hadn't expected that. My eyebrows shot all the way up, and I tried to understand what this means. "Yes...? There's more, isn't there?"

Scorpius nodded, shamefully, almost. "Well...we kissed."

I don't normally listen to who Rose or any of my cousins love life, but if it involves my best friend...

Well, I understand what Fred feels like when Leads said he liked Roxy...I understand how James felt when Wood admitted to liking Molly.

"A couple of times...I wanted to tell you...but Rose insisted you'd kill us both...and after already lying to you with Amelia, it felt wrong..."

"How long?"

"What," asked Scorpius. "How long have you to..._liked _each other?"

"What? Oh, I didn't know until well...the Halloween Ball, I...I kissed her...it was on impulse...I think...I don't know anymore...I wanted to tell you that night...but you were all...upset with the fact that Carlsson was happy to have met your parents...And then all these things happened...and then, two weeks later...we kissed again..I...I wanted to tell you, again...but you. Well, you had been worrying about whom you smelt in the Amortentia and well...I wanted to tell you. You were so worried."

Wait...I still hadn't figured that out...Rose petals...I remember...I smelt the same thing today...more than once...straight after each other...

Wait – no way...it clouded my vision for those few seconds, I almost didn't whisper...those three words on my lips, but I did, eventually...my eyes widen when I remember the three words that had almost died out on my lips, and I remember..._where_ I was, _who_ was beside me...

"Albus?"

"It's her," I whispered. Scorpius was staring at me, and I said a little louder, with more confidence; "It's always been her..." and then my mind remembered how I was sitting on one of the arm chairs today, in the Common Room. I was determined to speak with Scorpius, and then...Amelia had come...

I remember leaning in close to whisper, 'you're his sister', so she'd know I knew the truth now. I had unconsciously breathed in her scent...and she smelt oddly of...

"_Rose petals,_" I said with a growing smile. "Yes, I am aware you smelt that...but who's this 'her'. You don't seriously think its Carlsson?"

I shook my head, "_No_, I get it now – I - I know who...who _she_ is."

"Who," he asked, knowing what I was talking about. I grimaced in realisation, that '_she_' is my dear best friend's sister now...even worse than his '_girlfriend'_. Two very different titles, titles that can make or break a friendship and I'm not sure which will anger Scorpius more.

No best friend steals their best friend's girlfriend and no best friend gets away with falling in love with their best friend's sister.

_Remind you of someone_, the voice in the back of my head whispers but I shake it away and turn to Scorpius. "Keep explaining the Rose-situation."

"Oh...Okay...so as I was saying," he gives me a look that said '_we will discuss this situation later, it's not _over' and then continues with, "I was beginning to get worried about you, and I didn't even focus on the whole thing...and well...I...I might have...asked Rose to be my date to Lupin's wedding."

I raised my eyebrows; apparently a kiss from Rose can make Scorpius want to go. _Hmm_, _maybe I should make Rose kiss him more, so he'd agree to come over more often_, but instantly decided against it.

_Yuck_, I do not want to see them kissing – or even hear about it.

Scorpius hurriedly says, "If you want...I'll take it back."

"Hell will you take it back!"

If Scorpius was surprised by my outburst, he didn't show it. "Okay. I won't take it back – um...What do I do then, you clearly aren't comfortable with it?"

I fixed the blonde with a look, "you aren't taking it back...and...I can...be _okay_ with it...I – I...if...If I can..."

"What Al? Spit it out," he said with an agitated look. "Can I...take Amy as my date to Teddy's wedding?"

If Scorpius was expecting, '_A long as you don't act "cute" or kiss in front of me, I am fine,_' – which I assure you will still be a part of the 'deal' – he didn't show it, which is to be expected.

Though Scorpius didn't say anything, just stood rigid and still – almost like a robot. He was silent, and didn't seem to be breathing, he had gone paler than normal and it was starting to scare me.

"Scorpius?"

There wasn't even the tiniest 'squeak', and I knew I had hit a nerve.

"Amy?" he finally asked, and I nodded slowly, "please...I promise the same thing goes - not that...on the first date I'd kiss your sister..."

Scorpius' head snapped around to stare at me, there was a look in his eyes that chilled my spine. "You aren't...just tell me you aren't doing it because you don't have a date yet...," Scorpius sighed half-way through his sentence, and had decided changed his approach.

I nodded, almost too quickly, "I...I promise. I think...I really like her...have for a while I think," I rubbed the back of my neck. "But I...I thought she was..._yours_ and off-limits-"

"She is off limits."

"Then Rose is off-limits," I snapped back quickly, and I saw him falter. His protest died on his lips when we saw a figure in the doorway.

"Hey, what are you two doing?"

We look towards the door way as the figure moved closer towards us. "It's almost dinner, you two coming?"

I nod because Scorpius has turned back towards me, staring at me – trying to get a reaction out of me. He's not getting anything. I smile at Amy and beckom her forward, "We're coming – your brother just shared something...want to hear it?"

Scorpius' eyes go wide, "You wouldn't!"

I smirk in his direction, and nodded. I wasn't a Slytherin for nothing, I don't play nice.

Amy pulled a lock of her hair behind her ear and perched on my trunk, which lay forgotten in the middle of the ground, and looked up at me expectantly. "Oh, what did he share?"

There was a moment of silence.

Scorpius kept looking at Amy, and then me, and then started the process all over again. I could have sworn he got faster and more frantic with the way his head was moving between us, and it looked like his neck would snap at any given moment.

Amy stared up at me in expectance, her brown eyes shining, and a smile formed on her lips as she waited for me to say something. Her eyes twinkled, and then she winked, but the second it was there it was gone. It made you wonder if it was ever really there.

The silence suddenly ended with Scorpius shouting, "FINE! N–NOT OFF-LIMITS!"

That hadn't been what I was searching for, and so I turned to him. I bit my lip, and waited for him to realise that I wasn't searching for that. Scorpius grumbled when he finally got it and turned to Amelia. "Amy," he started and she nodded, "yeah, Scor?"

"I...I like Rose," he said, closing his eyes. Amy's eyes stopped twinkling, and I could almost see her closing herself off, and making an expression of indifference. Amy stood up and shrugged, _pretending _she was cool with it. She gave a laugh, I would have believed her, if it weren't for the fact I could see her switching herself off and acting like everything was fine.

"Cool, you know you didn't have to tell me. I knew you liked her, have for probably a very long time – sad you didn't pick up on it sooner, Potter. I expected better," she gave me a wink before leaving me alone in the room with Scorpius, once more.

"Am I that easy?"

I chuckled, "don't know mate," I said. "I couldn't pick up on it, if you hadn't told me, I wouldn't have known, not for the life of me."

xXx

"Amy," I called out softly, and she whipped around, her blonde hair falling around her face in small ringlets. She beamed at me and I smiled back, a hint of nerves tainting my features.

"Albus?"

I quickened my pace, and stood beside her, and soon we were walking around. "I wanted to talk to you – a-ask you something," I said. Amy nodded, "ask away," she said with a small laugh. "You know, what is the point of asking – if you're just going to ask anyway? Regardless of what I would say," she added in afterthought.

I shrugged, "you have a point there," I replied. I chuckled before going a bit a silent. I know that Scorpius gave me permission, as that is the right thing to do, get his permission...but now that I am actually doing it, I think I'm a bit too nervous and might run away.

_What kind of Slytherin are you?_

My subconscious has a point, but I don't know why I am so...nervous?

_Pfft, you're Albus Potter, you can't just get 'nervous'._

"Amy," I start and she turns to face me with a soft smile. "Yeah?" I can feel my cheeks tint even the lights of pinks as I look at the ground, and then back towards her. I know I like her, have even before I dated Vivian, and dating her distracted me from the thoughts I had about Amy.

Everything has just been a bit...rushed, and I'm not sure if I'm ready to ask Amelia out. But Scorpius wouldn't let me live it down if I didn't...but then again, it would be really awkward. I take his sister and he takes my cousin – I don't know how our friendship would survive this if it didn't work out between Amy and I, or with Rose ad Scorpius.

Not, I can't think of that – I'm supposed to be the optimistic one in my family, if not me, who else?

I try and suck up all the courage that should still come with being a Potter, and I ask the one question that will mean we have stepped past the line, and we have entered a new territory. Nothing will be the same, once the words leave my mouth.

I find myself smiling as I ask the one question I hope to Merlin, she answers with a 'yes'.

"Will you go to Teddy's wedding with me?"

* * *

**A/N: **_I know this isn't my best chapter, as you can see, I have had a rough week – and everything is just so confusing and...I'm surprised this turned out alright. I'd just like to give a heads up, next Saturday I won't be updating, maybe I'll update Sunday – Saturday is my sister's eighteenth, and I want to be there for her. We have organised this big party and all that jazz. _

_I hope it is okay, during the week, I shall update; 'My Stubborn Boy' and if you're reading that, that's the only story I will be updating until Sunday. I might post chapter twenty for this story on Sunday. I'm not sure though, but if I don't, expect that after Sunday, it will be up sometime. I love this story too much to leave the wait too long! _

_Thank you guys for all of the reviews I have received, it means a lot to me! :)_

_There is the letter I know a few of you have been waiting for, and as it is not written, he did infact send a letter back, but it wasn't written in._

**London-Boy** – _Sorry, it's just that I had a few parties on the weekend, and my friends came over and all that...and yeah, so I was a bit busy...and as you read up there, my sister, Isabella is having a party – and as well as you know, her eighteenth, it's big – and well...don't spam me if I don't post, okay? You WILL be the first to know when I post it anyway, please be a bit patient with me, okay? Love you! Ely xxx_

**SNEAK PEAK: **Teddy is extremely nervous, and Harry tries to calm him down – but there was a reason James was made best man, so he could calm teddy and his nerves down. Questions arise about Albus' '_new_' girlfriend. Ginny hopes that Albus isn't turning out like his older brother: a player. Harry remembers his conversation with a certain brown eyed girl – remembers how hopeless she looked, but some other things are placing themselves together in his brain and they don't all have to do with the same conversation. Ron's reaction to Scorpius and Rose, and James makes a confession to Albus, but between everything that is going on – there are an unwelcome pair of eyes, watching them. But otherwise that, everything seems to melt away when Teddy sees Victoire walking down the aisle, towards him, and the world around him ceases to exist, because it's the right thing to do – to marry Victoire Weasley.

_So thank you for this chapter, and I hope you like the next one – because I won't be able to post for quite some time, it doesn't mean I won't be trying to sneak time to write some of it. I promise it won't be as rough drafted, and will be edited over and over again. You'll find fewer mistakes, and it will be long, could even be as long as the Halloween chapter was, maybe even longer – I do have a lot to put in there. _

_Please review, and tell me what you liked, and what you did not like, and maybe I can fix it. _

_- Ely **(**MaraudersAtHeart**)**_


	20. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: **I don't Albus, Scorpius or the world of Harry Potter. I only own Amelia, Cleo and any other OC you can see, (**Chapter 15**, tells you who I own) **London-Boy:** Frank Bluetwig, I own the plot – apart from that; JKR OWNS EVERYTHING. No money is being made from this, no copyright intended.

**A/N: **I am very sorry about the wait – I did warn you guys. A lot has happened...all these parties...turns out everyone wants me at their parties...So, I would hope that seeing as it's long, it just might make up for the like...two week (?) wait, and I got like three people to edit it any everything! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I really wish you do. I've been working on it for some time.

* * *

**Letters To My Brown Eyed Beauty**

**Chapter 20: **The Wedding

**Albus:**

"C'mon you lazy asses, get up!"

I groaned, and buried my head in my pillow, trying to block out Amy's voice. I'm trying to sleep, and she wants to wake me up, can't she just leave me alone? We got in late last night, because _someone_just had to be craving ice-cream at midnight, seriously?

She told us she was craving ice-cream, and wanted to know where she could get some. We had to sneak out because we didn't have any in the freezer, but it was fine, we ran into James. "_If you get me a slurpee, I won't tell mum and dad you are sneaking out._" It was fine though; I got him a slurpee, and told him to be happy with the flavour I got, because he never specified which slurpee flavour he wanted. I swear, I didn't _purposefully_, get him raspberry.

Okay, I did, I know how much he hates it! Though, in my defence, I was getting him back for the threat about telling mum and dad, and yes, I know you're going to say, 'but what if he tells anyway? You did get him _raspberry_.' Yes, I did. Only half is that '_disgusting shit'_ in James' words, not mine, I promise. The other flavours were blueberry and coke.

He made a face at the blueberry, but seemed to drink it – I don't know what he did with the raspberry, it _was_ on top. I laughed when I went back to my room. Though, I understand what my mother was doing – not that she knew Amy was my date and not Scorpius – she made Amy bunk with Rose, Lily and Dominique. They all have _different_ personalities, Dom and Rose, always clash, and Amy and Rose have clashed before. Though no one was willing to tell my mum what happened between Rose and Amy – Amy wouldn't tell anyone that Rose used the word 'whore', if Rose didn't tell anyone she called her a 'bitch'.

Though I believe my sister will handle it, she's one scary fourteen-year-old when she's angry.

Roxanne and Molly were more than happy to bunk in the room next to theirs. Victoire and two of her bridesmaids – who I didn't get the names of, but James certainly did – shared a room together. Louis, Fred, and Hugo shared a room together – in James' room, where James didn't sleep, he stayed at Teddy's apartment, with Teddy.

Fred hadn't been too happy being stuck with two fourteen-year-olds. Though in their defence, Hugo doesn't act like one, and Louis is hardly around for you to work out if he acts his age or not. He _does_ flirt with girls older than him. He's not happy that his Veela Charm only attracts guys – he never uses it, in fear he'd die of embarrassment.

I laughed when I learnt that he couldn't attract girls, only guys. Louis had been horrified, and hadn't left his room for a month. I remember that, I think he was about twelve when it happened. He would have stayed in his room longer if we didn't have to go back to Hogwarts for the following year. I remember, Louis didn't talk to anyone who was male – he was even scared of us, for a while.

I laughed and Scorpius and I portended to be under his spell – only to get him to blush bright red and shout at the top of his lungs that his mother had cursed him. I remember, and then Rose destroyed the fun by saying, "it can't attract Albus – and if he's attracted, it's not because of your Veela blood, it's just because he's attracted to you and not the Veela blood."

I had hexed her, but it's okay now. I told Louis – after him avoiding me for two weeks – that it had been a joke after all, and that it had gone too far and that, Scorpius and I, were sorry. I had to shout that I wasn't attracted to him for him to even talk to me again. I had been horrified at even thinking that could happen, and had indeed, hexed Rose three times.

Scorpius had laughed about it – now going back and thinking it, Scorpius was horrible when we were fourteen, we had been really mean to people. He was mean to Rose, in particular. I think it was because she had better grades, I don't know, I had always been nice to her.

Though telling Louis I was attracted to him was going a bit far, he was my cousin. She decided those four hexes, now that I think about it; I didn't hex her enough for it. I swear I got thirteen owls, asking the same thing, or in similar ways saying, "_It's okay if you like guys, its okay if you have a little crush on Louis. It will go away, how about Scorpius? He's gay, too isn't he? You guys would make a cute couple._"

I remember sending a howler back to my mother – who was having Sunday dinner with the family. Saying;

"I am NOT gay, and neither is Scorpius, I don't like Louis or Scorpius – Scorpius is like my brother, and Louis is my COUSIN. Rose shouldn't have planted that in his head. He wouldn't talk to me, do you know how long, FOUR BLOODY WEEKS. SO STOP OWLIG ME AND AKSING THE SAME BLOODY QUESTION. I LIKE GIRLS, and if you very, very nosy people would like to know – I like Arabella.

END OF CONVERSATION ABOUT THIS TOPIC – oh, you can ground me, I HEXED ROSE."

Mum had been furious that I hexed my cousin, and was a bit embarrassed that she had sent the letter with 'advice'. It was quite sad, and to what was more embarrassing, Mr and Mrs. Thomas and Mr and Mrs. Finnegan had been there.

I remember getting a letter from my Uncle George telling me that Mr Finnegan had been so confused, he knew one thing – I liked his daughter. For further embarrassment my mother sent me a howler, which said, "_Good luck with Arabella, Seamus gives you his blessing._"

My face had been burning as I tried to get out of the Great Hall, as fast as I could. I could see Arabella staring at me, and at that moment, I pretty sure she liked Hugo. I was so embarrassed I swore to never like a girl, and very much, never tell my mother about it, no matter how angry I am or how bad the situation is – and I needed evidence but I should never tell her.

Scorpius and the boys had laughed at me. '_Gits_,' I remember muttering under my breath. That was probably the last time one of the family's owls had come to me, and I had learnt to not let anything get to me. Like Rose says, I have it all together. I was the one child who never needed much help.

That was just one subject I swore to never speak about because of everything that happened. I think Lou is fine now, i don't know, James speaks to him more than I do. I think Louis and Hugo made some kind of pack to stick together. I don't know, they were Ravenclaw together, so they probably did it to make sure the other wouldn't leave them behind.

Though James takes Louis away to do pranks sometimes, I swear if James didn't already pick his 'marauders', Louis would be one of them. Hugo participates from time to time, but he's normally seen reading. Though Rose is still worse than Hugo, she _always _studies. She's _always_ in the Library. She _always_ gets good grades – unless it's Herbology, she's only passing because Professor Longbottom is a family friend.

Rose can't do Transfiguration, and those are the two subjects we can say there is someone else who is good at it. As always Frank is, as his dad is the Professor, but don't think he passes because his dad is easy on him, I think his dad is harder on him and doesn't help him study, as even we know Uncle Neville tends to let answers slip.

James is the best in Transfigurations; he's even offered to help Rose as he always gets _O_'s in that subject. McGonagall can't fail him, not even because of his behaviour.

"Are you prats getting up?"

"Are they not up yet Amy?"

"Al, please, get up."

Amelia, Dominique and Rose.

Wait did Dom just call Amelia 'Amy'?

I peek one eye lid open and look around. I pushed the pillow off, and as I was about to roll over onto my back and sit up. Scorpius is already sitting up, "Amy?"

Amy smirks, "Get up fat ass!"

"Did you just call me fat," asked Scorpius, in mock-disbelief. Amy hums and nods, "Yep," and all you can hear is Amy and Scorpius running around, and then Amy runs out of the room, Scorpius in tow; their laughter ringing in our ears. I sit up and chuckle, "they're a pair."

I wonder if Lily and I are ever like that, but then again, Amelia and Scorpius are closer in age, and with the story I heard, this is the longest they've spent together in one year. They're only half-siblings, so that might play a part. They aren't identical, and they're different and have different interests, but they still find time to share together, despite them.

Rose smiles, "are they always like that?"

I furrow my eyebrows, since when does she smile when she is referring to Amy? How much does Rose know? What if she doesn't and Scorpius has just managed to convince her that Amy is there to stay whether she likes it or not?

Unless Scorpius told her something, he wouldn't tell her before me would he? If he tells her, does that mean they're serious? Because Uncle Ron can only handle so much – I can only handle so much!

"Earth to Al," comes Dom's voice and I shake my head. "Yeah?"

"You zoned out," commented Rose. I shrug, "Thinking...," I mumble to myself. "Okay, well you can think while you get dressed," said Dominique. "You have ten minutes, and then you must be down to help set up." I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, 'set up'?"

"Victoire and Teddy's wedding is in four and a half hours! Go take a shower!"

I fly out of my bed, "That wasn't a suggestion – that was an order," Dom said. "Why don't you sleep with clothes?"

My eyes widen and I look down, noticing I am shirtless and only wearing my boxers. I shrug, once again, "every male sleeps like this. If they don't, then I bet they are self-conscious of their weight."

Rose snorted, _definitely not attractive_; "That was nice," she said sarcastically. "Whatever, get out!"

"Whatever," said Dom and she walked out, calling after her, "C'mon Rose!" Rose rolled her eyes, "Coming, get dressed Al; Aunt Ginny will make you help."

**Scorpius: **

I chased Amy all the way down the stairs, and into the living room, and managed to corner her. I tickled her, and laughter erupted from the both of us. Eventually Amy managed to slide down one of the walls, and we were sitting on the floor, trying to calm our laughter, it was about seven in the morning. We normally would be sorry for waking people up, but they would be getting up anyway.

We had to set up for Lupin's wedding, and his fiancée. Apparently by the way she is currently screeching; she is a perfectionist. She's yelling about colours and how things aren't _perfect _and that those batch of flowers aren't the right colour or shape.

"I asked for roses! WHITE ROSES – And why it looks like a circle, I'll never know – THEY STUFFED UP."

Amy snorted from beside me, on the floor, "your mother stuffed up with you." I snickered and then she said, "Haven't you heard of taking what you are given?"

I chuckled and she turned to me, "I swear Weasley is a brideziller."

"Don't let her hear you say that," states someone from behind us. We turn and we see Lupin's fiancée's little brother, who would be his brother-in-law in a matter of hours; Louis Weasley. "You aren't going to tell her are you," I ask.

Weasley shakes his head, "nah, I agree," he chuckles. "I have to go now - she asked for these stupid roses...and you know," he trails off just as you hear: "LOUIS WHERE ARE MY WHITE ROSES?!"

Louis hurries off just as Roxanne comes in, "She's not normally like this; I swear. She's just stressed and tired, and wanting everything to go _just right_. Would you if it was your wedding and you were marrying the love of your life?"

I looked at Weasley and realised she was right. I would if I was getting married, but then again, I don't have a _love of my life_, because if I did, Albus would know. He'll always be the first to know. "Well when you marry my sister, you would probably be telling yourself that you chose the wrong Weasley girl to marry."

I look up to see Rose's younger brother, Hugo. I didn't know where he got the idea I was marrying Rose anytime soon. "What?"

I turn to see that I hadn't voice it, but Amelia had. She looks at me hurt, "you're getting married? I thought – what? Why...what? Scorpius...?"

I try to calm her down, "Wealsey is joking, and I'm not getting married to Rose."

"So you're marrying Amy? But isn't she Albus' date?"

I look at Dominique but no words come out. "I knew there was a reason you guys are always together – your dads are probably arranged for you two to get married or something," said Molly. I didn't know where they were all coming from.

"Or are you guys actually in love but you aren't telling Albus and Rose," questions Lily Fred comes through the doorway, between the hallway and the living room. "Wouldn't Albus be guttered if the girl he really likes is in love with his best mate," asks Fred, to the general room.

Then the questions pour out of them all, and they're trying to figure something out. All I can get in is, 'no' and 'you have it-' but their responses are: "We worked it out!"

And then four things happened at the same time, I hear Mrs. Potter yell, "What is going on in here?" She was standing in the kitchen doorway. Albus is standing in the door way towards the hallway, trying to get Rose to come back.

She's standing in the middle of the room. All of the Potter-Weasley clan had taken refuge on each side of the room, watching Rose give me a hurt look. "You told me you were only friends!" She screeched, and it was louder than Victoire's.

"we're-"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"we're only friends – I told you-"

"Not by the way they're sitting," mumbles Fred. I give him an angry look, but then I look down. Amy was sitting on me, or more like, leaning on me. She was slowly moving away and mouthing, "I'm sorry!" Over and over, and I shook my head.

I stood up and looked at Rose, "I told you the truth – or part of it, at the Ball, you remember. She's...like...my sister, I don't like her like that. Albus does – but I'm not done lecturing him about that, you just wait Potter – and I asked _you_ to be my date, which means I wanted _you_ not Amy. You guys were getting along before and that is all I ask of you – _both_ of you, Amelia."

"What? I'm good – I swear, c'mon, you know me."

I raise my eyebrows at her. "Okay, okay, but seriously, I'm kind or I can be..."

I turn to Rose, "We were talking or more like Hugo was just saying that there would be another wedding, and then I think it was Dominique who said...I don't know – BUT ALBUS KNOWS."

Albus is taken aback, but then comes to my rescue. "I know they're only friends, they live like they're siblings. I've seen it with my own eyes. I like Amelia, and she wouldn't have said yes to be my date, if she didn't want me and she wanted Scorpius – cue, look."

Amelia was pulling a sour face. "See, she is even grossed out about even thinking about 'liking' Scor in that way. Scorpius feels the same way about Amy the way I feel about Lils. He's protective over her, the way James is over Lily. He plays the job of the big brother, the protective one. He does the things James and I do, but he does them differently. As he doesn't see her often, and if you want a chance with Scorpius Rose, you need to know that she's there to stay – and that he wouldn't leave her behind for you. It's not about who means more, it's about who is willing to stay for the long run.

"He's known Amelia since he was six, and he isn't letting her go – not without a fight. If he wanted Lily, I'd probably yell at him the way he tried to yell at me for asking Amy out but he wants you, and you don't trust his word. I do, and I know the truth."

Rose would understand to an extent of the 'I know the truth'.

"Seriously, me like Lily? I must be asking for a death wish," I commented dryly.

**James:**

I woke up to someone shouting. I closed my eyes once more, because I wanted to savour the last moments of sleep. I liked the part where you were in between reality and dreams, and you could almost picture the world in between, the world I want to be at. I had a choice, enter the world were someone is shouting, or enter the world were Cleo is my wife – I chose the Dream World, but Fate was angry, probably, and I ended up waking up, completely.

Someone is still shouting.

Then I hear the door open, and I roll over with a groan. "Get up, James! I can't find my suit!"

I looked at my god-brother, the groom, the man who will be marrying my cousin today, and I laughed. "Seriously? It's in your wardrobe, where your grandma ironed it and everything for you," I said, and then muttered, "You're so spoilt."

"What was that last thing, Potter," growled Teddy. Wow, I forgot how he can be when he's panicking or when he's angry. Normally angry with me, I should probably do something. "Nothing," I said even if I knew he could hear better than anyone I know. He's part werewolf for crying out loud! He has heightened senses, and you know, all that shit.

"Okay, so we should...like, split up and find my suit," suggests Teddy, with a small, nervous smile. I shook my head at my god-brother. I turned over, towards the dresser table, and picked up my wand. "Like this, behold, dear brother of mine; _Accio_ Teddy's suit!"

Teddy made a weird sound, "why didn't I think of that?"

"You're probably stressing too much," I said. I put my wand down, and groaned, before rubbing my eyes. "Whatever, up, get dressed now! Okay, we have three hours! I want this to go just perfect!"

I groaned, once more, "Why are you a perfectionist? What happened to carefree Teddy?"

Teddy shrugged and threw my suit at me. He picked his up, and walked towards the door. "He grew up, try it sometime Potter," and he closed the door after him. I threw my pillow at the door, and shouted, "I AM JUST FINE THE WAY I AM!"

I shook my head, and got up. I decided that breakfast before I get dressed is more practical than having it after I get dressed. I'll just ruin it.

I walked out of Teddy's guest room – which is normally mine when I stay over, as I stay over A LOT – and quickly made myself breakfast. I'm always on the lookout, hoping that Teddy isn't going to come in anytime soon.

**Albus:**

It's about an hour until the wedding, and I'm not ready yet. Teddy is arriving in half an hour, and I'm not ready, and neither is the rest of us kids. It was five minutes ago, that Victoire made Dominique go with her, saying something about how she's the Maid of Honour and _needs_ to get dressed. I think she's been waiting since Scamander texted her, for him to arrive. Dom full on made a big deal out of it; apparently guys weren't to see what they look like. It was Appsalutly bull, and they probably wanted to talk _about_ us, and whatever, I don't care.

"Al, there's like an hour until the wedding, where is Lupin?"

"Hmm," I mumbled, and then I turned to Scorpius and shrugged. "Probably be here in like twenty or so minutes, now."

"Albus!"

I look up, and there is my mother, looking tired, but happy. "Get your suit on! Oh, you too, Scorpius," and she smiles at Scorpius but gives me a stern look. Like what is this? I roll my eyes when she can't see, and then I walk towards my room. I go all the way towards my wardrobe, and put on the traditional black suit, the white shirt, and the tie, I wore a dark green one, and so did Scorpius'.

I was worried that we wouldn't match Rose and Amelia, but when we went down stairs, and we saw them. Scorpius' couldn't talk, in fear he'd drool and not get a word in. I should probably be slapping him, but when Amelia came around the corner, all thoughts flew out of my brain.

Amelia smiles when she saw me, and she walked towards me, completely ignoring her almost-drooling-brother. "Amy...you look...gorgeous," I whispered. I never knew she could look so beautiful, no correction – SHE WAS ALWAYS BEAUTIFUL.

She had a long green dress on, and straps this time, and she was wearing a smile that could melt me in a heartbeat. There were no words to describe her that I haven't already used, and you know what, I think I got a better date than Scorpius anyhow.

I try not to laugh when I realise that Scorpius changed his tie, to a neutral colour, as to not oppose Rose's blue dress. I can admit, as Rose's cousin, that she looks pretty also. I grab Amy's hand and walk in the kitchen, leaving my best friend to probably snog my cousin all he wants.

If I can snog his sister, I'd let him snog my cousin all he wants. I helped my mother a bit, with Amelia, of course.

It wasn't long until we all Floo-ed or (if you were over eighteen, and sadly, I am not) apparated. We made it to The Burrow. I Floo-ed, with Amelia behind me, Scorpius after her, and lastly, Rose. I don't know how the others are getting here, but whatever.

I walked through the house, and out the back and Grandpa Arthur, and all my Uncles, including my dad, was helping to bring the tent up. I remember the same tent in the photos for Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's wedding. I heard the wedding was kind of intercepted though, but who cares, they were already married.

Aunt Fleur had a beautiful dress, and by the rumours, Vic's is beautiful too.

I helped set up the rest of the chairs. The guests were apparating left right and centre, and I didn't know that we had A LOT of friends...yikes! There are a lot of us. I watched as everyone took their seats, I vaguely heard my dad, saying Teddy had arrived, and it was only fifteen minutes until the wedding. I was a bit nervous myself; I wanted it to go perfectly for my cousin, and my god-brother.

I know James will deal with Teddy, if James is loyal to anyone and won't let anyone down when they need it, it's Teddy. Only Teddy can control him, only Teddy knows. Teddy knows things about James, I'm not even sure Cleo will ever get to know.

"Oh look, there's my dad."

I chuckled at Scorpius when he said, louder, as Amelia could only whisper it; "Oh, look, it's my PARENTS!"

Scorpius sounded extremely sarcastic just then. Rose laughs a bit and then turns to look at Scorpius, "you know, I think they're not that bad." Scorpius blinks, because he forgot that my dad had charmed her memory. Only us boys, and Amelia, as I am sure Scorpius told her, knows about what happened during the Boggart Lesson. Rose doesn't remember Scorpius' worse fear.

It wasn't long until we were joined by Mr and Mrs. Malfoy anyway. "Hello, Albus," greeted Mrs. Malfoy, with a smile. I'm not sure I trust her all that much anymore. I didn't even know I did it, but I stood closer to Amelia, and made sure I was still arm length from Scorpius. If she noticed it, she didn't say anything.

I watched Mr Malfoy's eyes dart right to how close I was to his daughter, but I couldn't take my eyes off Mrs. Malfoy. What if she tried something today? She couldn't, not here, could she?

We talked a bit together until we heard; "Take your seats, Teddy will be out soon, and we will begin."

**Teddy:**

I was pacing, and muttering to myself about how Victoire is going to back out. "I'm not good enough for her. I mean a _half-Veela_? How did I get such luck?"

This kept going for another ten minutes until I heard James groan. I whipped around towards him, "What?"

"You're an amazing person Teddy," he said and I snorted, "Yeah right."

"Don't interrupt – no – TEDDY DON'T. You're amazing," he said. "_She_ should be asking herself how _she_ got so lucky. She scored someone as great as you. You're loyal, and just. You know just what to sya when I'm upset. You always give me advice on how to make Cleo like me. Thank god for the fact she's my date, the fact is, when I need you, or anyone needs you, you're there. You never turn your back on friend, never.

"You're an honest man, who values honesty over anything else. You're selfless, and I don't remember the time I saw you do something selfish – something just for _you_. Something with an alter motive. I want you to be selfish today – I want you to claim Victoire as yours, and no one else's."

I shook my head, "no, no matter that. How can someone like...like _me_, stand beside someone like...like _her_. I will never look good enough to stand beside her, as her husband."

"Teddy don't you see it? When you were in Hogwarts, _every _girl wanted you – but somehow...you ended up having eyes for Vic only and come on, remember? Veela Charm doesn't work on you, so you know it's real."

"But, James how – how-"

"None of that, I want you to go out there, and stand there, and read your vows, and tell that cousin of mine, how bloody lucky she is!"

I chuckled, and he chuckled in return.

xXx

I'm standing here at the Altar, still questing how I even deserve Victoire. When the music started, I saw Emma's little sister, Jessie, I knew I couldn't get out of it. I saw Dominique in the red dress, which contrasts with her strawberry blonde hair, and Emma and Alexandria following her.

They look beautiful, all of them, but none of them compared to the minute the love of my life walked down that aisle. It was like nothing but her and I, mattered. I couldn't see our surroundings, only her. I don't know, but when Bill gave her to me, and went to sit down. I realised I made the right choice, to stand up here today.

**Albus: **

The vows were beautiful, and seeing as the day was a beautiful day, they decided to have the band outside, and all the music going around. Chairs were outside of the tent, to sit.

There were tables outside, and Amelia and I took refuge there. Scorpius and Rose had decided to go dance. I saw James and Cleo go dance, and Cleo looked stunning. She was wearing green dress that was above her knees, and a black silk ribbon around her waist.

I watched them laugh and dance, and I realised that they do belong together, regardless of Cleo's earlier denial. I looked towards Amelia, and saw that she was staring at the dance floor, longingly. She had a coke in her hand, but she wasn't drinking it.

"Hey, Amy, wanna dance?"

She turned towards me, and she smiled gently. "Okay then..., I warn you, I'm a klutz."

"I'll just have to teach you then," I said with a smile. I took her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. We danced for a while, and then I went off to get a drink. Amelia wasn't far behind me, she watched me fill my plate with food, yet she didn't get a plate and fill hers. "I'm not hungry, and when i GET HUNGRY – I'll just take Scor's food." I chuckled.

"Albus, who is this?"

I turn and to my horror, it's my Aunt Hermione, my mum and Grandma Molly. "Er..."

Amelia smiled and outstretches her hand for Aunt Hermione first, "I'm Amelia Scarlett, nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley." She turns to my mum and nods, and shakes my mum's hand, "Mrs. Potter."

She smiled at my Grandma, "you too Mrs. Weasley."

"Are you our little Albus' girlfriend," asked grandma. "What? Grandma!"

Amelia laughs, "it's quite alright Potter."

I roll my eyes and she smiles. "You know, Mrs. Weasley, I'm not." My Grandma stares at me, and I shrink a bit. "Thanks for helping Malfoy," I mutter and she laughs, "Payback Potter," she whispers back. I clear my throat, "no, we're not dating but-"

Teddy came up on the stage right at that moment, and took the microphone. "Hello dear guests," he chuckled.

"On behalf of Vic and me, we would like to thank you all for coming. Though we have one more performance, I had to beg for ages. But he listened, thank god!"

You hear a few laughs, and I watch as Scorpius stands not that far away with Rose. "It's Scorpius," Amy whispered. I was caught off guard. "He wanted it to be a surprise, as you don't know yet."

"My dear cousin, Scorpius and his friend, Amelia – Scorpius will be playing the guitar, and as I believe, Amelia is going to sing."

Amelia looked surprise, "well...I didn't know that."

Teddy looks at Scorpius, and then at Amelia. "Come on, Amelia."

She shook her head, "Why, Lupin, why?"

"Because, I heard you have an amazing voice." Amelia closes her eyes and then walks up on stage.

I took a seat on a table, beside James, Cleo, Wood and Molly. "Potter, sit here, not in front of us," stated Wood. James nodded, and Cleo sent me a smile. I moved, and then turned back to Scorpius and Amelia.

**Amelia:**

I walk up on stage, and I take the microphone from Teddy, and I close my eyes, tight shut. I can hear Scorpius putting the guitar on, and I smile to myself. Just like normal...

I open my eyes and look at everyone. "I will be singing whatever the bride wants."

Teddy suddenly shouted, "I don't know – Vic doesn't either, we'll get back to that. Read that list that Dom placed there." I looked at the piece of paper, and picked it up. "Okay...well the first one is 'Art of Love' and Im not so sure about this..."

Scorpius smiled at me, "I'm here, so it will be over," he said. "Yeah but...you hate being in front of people like this."

He nodded, "However, I will do it for you."

"Let's not do 'Art of Love' and let's chose a different one." Scorpius looked at me and said, "You love Kelly Clarkson, sing her songs."

I nodded, "sounds good."

Scorpius shrugs, and points his wand at himself, "you know, I need magic to get by sometimes."

"You mean all the time, Scorpius," my dad said with a wide smile. Scorpius shook his head, "you just wait, Father, I'm gonna get you back."

"Do I look scared, dear son of mine," asked dad. Scorpius raised one eyebrow, "you should be."

My dad chuckles and shrugs, "sh, I wanna hear Amy sing."

It wasn't long until people liked it and they wanted me to continue. I sang quite a few songs. I remember being in the middle of a Kelly Clarkson song, when I saw something in the distance. I stopped and shook my head. "Give me like...five...er...bathroom break!"

I put the microphone down, and ran like my hearts contempt.

**Scorpius:**

I didn't understand what she was doing. "Amy?"

"GIVE ME LIKE FIVE!"

I knew something was wrong, she never shouted 'bathroom break'. She says it's not dignified, or whatever it is. I watched as she picked up her dress, dropped her heels and ran across the lawn. I chuckled, but I was more worried for her. I put the guitar down, and walked down the stage.

"She's fine – I bet she's actually seen a pretty animal, may it be a bird or as tiny as a butterfly, she's looking at it, and calling it 'gorgeous'. Sorry guys – blonde moment for her," and a few chuckle. My dad sends me a stern look, but I pretend I didn't see it.

I walked towards where she left her heels, and as I go to pick them up. I hear a loud CRACK and I notice someone has apparated, but who? Are they apparating here or out of here?

"Hello Malfoy," I turn around and I see a man wearing worn out old blue jeans, and a shirt. Grey hair lines the brown hair and brown eyes pierced my grey ones. He smirked at me, "Pleasure to finally see you, as you know, you haven't come around in years. Bryson is complaining that you think I'm a bit 'scary' and should never come over. I think you were eleven."

And in the moment I growled, and blinked, there were several others, in cloaks. And Mr Goyle had gotten a hold of me. He had wand pointed at my neck, and out of the corner of my eye, I spot a Mrs. Goyle, holding a wand at Rose's head. "I've got the Mudblood spawn," and she laughed.

Another man I can't recognise has a wand pointed at Albus' throat, and two other cloaked men have Lucy and Lily. Hamish trying, unsuccessfully tries to save both of them, as Hugo is unavailable.

Where he is, I don't have a clue – Louis is trying to help Professor Longbottom's daughter Alice. I don't know but all of a sudden Mr Goyle shouts, "DROP YOUR WANDS – IF YOU DON'T WANT ME OR ANYONE ELSE TO HARM YOUR SPAWN!"

"Goyle," I hear my dad growl. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Kidnapping your son, I don't want the rest – JUST HIM."

My father suddenly looks at a lost, and you can see the fear in his eyes. "You have a score to settle with _me_, not him, or anyone else here."

Everyone seemed to be either unable to move, or standing still.

Mr Goyle stars at my father, and then pushes his wand in my throat, a little harder. "I'll do anything -= just call them off, and leave my son, and Albus, out of it. LEAVE EVERYONE, out of it, and I'll do anything."

There was a pause, and then Mr Goyle said, "what if I don't accept, and juts kidnap your son right here and now?"

"You're still thick and stupid, I see. I already know it's you, so that's pretty much gone out of the window."

"You think I'll do whatever I want? No – I'll get rid of him another way," and then Mr Goyle laughed. "Hey, Greg, I found this." I turned to see Mrs. Goyle throwing Amelia down, there was a small tear in her dress, her hair messy, but that was about all the damage I see. My dad's eyes dart towards her. "Amelia?"

"H-Hello," she wheezes. "Mr Malfoy," she said. "Stop that nonsense, what did Parkinson do?"

"It's Goyle, now," growled Mr Goyle. "Since before Bryson was born!"

My dad rolled his eyes, "You're all idiots, that's what. I swear if you don't let my son and Amy, you're going to pay."

Mrs. Goyle smirked, "You know Drakie, I always wondered why this little girl was a blonde, and her mother, a brunette..."

CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.

"See you in hell, Malfoy!"

..._crack..._

* * *

**A/N: **_All of the pictures are on my profile; the dresses the girls are wearing, and all that. _

_Sorry for this HORRIBLE wait, and this kind of cliff hanger. _

_Maybe at a later date, I'll write the vows, or maybe a one-shot, who knows...I'm tired now. I don't know my next update, most likely Saturday. _

**London-Boy – **_Hope you liked it. My word of advice, if you haven't read ALL of the chapters, I'd go back. _

_Review if you think its good enough for a review._

_I'm heading to bed now,_

_-Ely _**(**MaraudersAtHeart**)**


	21. Death Eaters

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Albus, Scorpius or the world of Harry Potter. I only own Amelia, Cleo and any other OCs you can see, (**Chapter 15** will tell you), **London-Boy **owns _Frank Bluetwig_, I own the plot – apart from that; JKR OWNS EVERYTHING. No money is being made from this, no copyright intended.

**A/N: **This week and the last have been so busy. This month is the month most of my family is born in, and my best friend's birthday. So sorry for keeping you all waiting, even you _London-Boy,_ however I have no idea when I'll be posting _Chapter 22_ after this.

It's going to swap between Scorpius and Albus.

**Letters To My Brown Eyed Beauty**

**Chapter 21: **Death Eaters

**Scorpius:**

"_Give me like...five...er...bathroom break!"_

I shake my head as I remember her running, she ran so fast. I had shouted after her, but she told me to give her five minutes. I didn't understand, but I trust Amelia, and I let her go. I shouldn't have, I should have watched her, and never taken my eyes off her. I knew something was wrong, but why didn't I trust my instinct? Why did I let her go off on her own?

I remember her slipping out of her heels, and picking up the ends of her long dress. I remember her running fast. I also remember the sound that changed everything.

_CRACK._

I didn't know who it was, but that should have been an indication of what was about to happen. I never saw it coming. The sound was repeating in my mind, over and over, torturing me. It was a sign, and yet I had chosen to ignore it. It was there in plain sight, but I didn't want to believe it.

"_Hello Malfoy," _words that changed everything, coming from one man. I closed my eyes, trying to erase the scenes that were appearing in my head.

_Grey lining brown and brown eyes pricing into my soul. A smirk that said more than what was actually being said, "__Pleasure to finally see you, as you know, you haven't come around in years. Bryson is complaining that you think I'm a bit 'scary' and should never come over. I think you were eleven." _

I shake my head, remembering the look in his eyes. That truly said he was insane and people should be afraid of him. I narrowed my eyes at the floor, in my dorm room. I tried remembering what happened after that. I remember Mrs. Goyle – now I finally know why my dad would still marry my mother over her - laughing, with an evil grin; _"I've got the Mud-blood spawn,"_ I was so angry she would call Rose that. Rose isn't defined as that, because her mother isn't either, they're both amazing witches.

_Cloaked men surrounding us, two had Lily and Lucy. A man had Albus, and a wand jabbed at his throat. Not far away from us, I see Lysander, Lorcan and their friend Frank, wands pointed at them. I'm just glad the wands weren't pointed to their throats, but then in general. A cloaked figure had Albus and Louis, and they were trying to talk, but they knew no one would even hear them. _

I stare at the ground like it can help me somehow. However, that won't be happening soon, as it's only an inanimate object._ "I don't want the rest – JUST HIM," _Mr Goyle's voice fang in my head.

I look around the room, before biting my lip and staring at the ground once more, leaning down.

"_Hey, Greg, I found this," grinned Mrs. Goyle, looking proud of herself, she threw Amelia down on the ground. A small tear was up the side of her dress, and her hair looked messy and wild, like she just got out of bed. Other than that, there wasn't much damage. "Amelia," asked my dad. _

"_H-Hello," she wheezes, "Mr Malfoy," she said._

I remember the look on my dad face, pure fear. Losing either Amelia or I, would really hurt him. It would tear him a part; he'd lose everything he worked for. We're it for him. We were what kept him alive and breathing. We were his life support. We always made him smile.

"_You know Drakie, I always wondered why this little girl was a blonde, and her mother, a brunette...," asked a curious Mrs. Goyle. _

I had been staring at my dad in that moment, silently telling him to say something, anything...

_CRACK. _

Tears fell from my eyes, and travelled through the air, until it made contact with the floor boards.

"_See you in hell Malfoy!"_

_My father stared at the spot Mr Goyle had just apparated away from...and the spot that my sister is supposed to be...and yet...neither were there. _

_**And then it began...**_

_xXx_

**Albus: **

I kicked the man behind me, and grabbed his wand; I shot a spell at him, and ran for my wand. Once he knew he couldn't win, he left, with a loud 'CRACK'. I watched Lily and Lucy doing something similar to me, to the guys who had they tied down. I couldn't focus on that, however, and I turned my attention to the new hooded figures.

I believe they're still around, because their objective is...Scorpius. Scorpius shot off somewhere, yelling for Amelia, and shooting spells. I know better though...she's gone. She's with Mrs. Goyle. I know we will find her...Dad won't let them get away with it.

I don't understand, it was kidnap right under all of our noses! Why did we let Mr Malfoy shout at them? I don't understand...everything is in riddles...what's going on?

I helped as many as I could, and fought as many cloaked figures as I could. I was trying, I really was...I just feel hopeless. I couldn't help Amelia; she was supposed to be my dad – which means _my_ responsibility.

I frowned and turned around just as I saw Mr Malfoy looking pissed, and apparated off.

I think he's going to Bryce's house. Bryce won't be happy when he finds out, he might even go off at his dad for this...I just hope Mr Goyle won't punish Bryce in the end...

"Where is Malfoy going," shouted my uncle Ron. Everyone was shouting and throwing spells. My eyes widened when I watched a woman fall down from a spell. I think she's Bluetwig's grandmother, she had been here helping my Aunt Luna. I watch with a smile, a proud one, as the quiet Hufflepuff boy gets the Death Eater back for his grandmother.

"Nice shot Bluetwig," I shouted at him with a grin. He has good aim; I hadn't really ever seen him shoot a spell, an advanced one too...Wow. Respect for Frank, right there. "Albus," I hear Lily. I ran towards her, tripping over stuff, and then helping her up.

I watch as the Death Eaters leave, and yet, without their original target. He's sitting where I left him. He's just sitting there, with a look of disbelief.

I watch as every Death Eater apparates away, sending one spell for the sake of it. I go and help all of the younger kids.

**Scorpius:**

I sat on the grass, just staring into space. Everyone was helping with something, but me. I just...I couldn't move. I...I had just lost my sister. I don't know what to do...I'm a lost cause. I can't go back to Hogwarts without Amelia. It just wouldn't be right, what do I do? I don't know...and I can't find my father, and all I want to do is wake up and restart the day – act like this never happened.

It's just some bad dream...some bad dream.

Amy is going to jump on me and wake me up, with her grin, and laugh. She'll smile like everything is good, and all will be well...everything will go back to the way it's supposed to be.

_xXx_

**Albus:**

I walk into our dorm room, and slowly walk over to Scorpius' bed, where he is sitting. I take a seat by him, and watch him for a bit, silently trying to work out something. I think I understand now, I finally understand Mr Goyle's objective. I know what he wanted, why he came. The reason he did it in broad day light, with so many Aurors. I finally know why now...

My Goyle wanted something from Mr Malfoy. Wanted to take something from him. He wanted something that meant everything to Mr Malfoy. Something that would tear Mr Malfoy from inside, and would destroy him bit by bit. Something that would cause endless pain to him.

There is only two things – or two people, to be specific.

Scorpius...and _Amelia. _

I smile sadly at my best friend, "She will be fine. I know she will – I can feel it, she's a fighter. We will find her, everything will be okay."

"I want to be out there, trying to find her..."

'_I know, so do I.'_

**A/N:**

_Review and tell me how I did. _

_Do you want it in Amelia's POV, next or what?_

**London-Boy** – _I hope this is up to your standards._


	22. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Albus, Scorpius or the world of Harry Potter. I only own Amelia, Cleo and any other OCs you can see, (**Chapter 15** will tell you), **London-Boy **owns _Frank Bluetwig_, I own the plot – apart from that; JKR OWNS EVERYTHING. No money is being made from this, no copyright intended.

**A/N: **I feel like shit and I'm sorry for not updating. I kept getting asked to...but then life got in the way. I didn't mean for it to, I swear. I had a few problems and two weeks+ ago when I went to finish it off and post it – something happened, and I couldn't be at my home anymore...and then I didn't post. I am truly sorry, you may hate me if you so wish to.

I know this is SO LATE and it's not even funny – so I made it extra long hope you guys forgive me. Also _London-Boy_ gave me a few ideas and this is what his ideas, mine and everything mashed together, brings. Hope you enjoy it!

**London-Boy:** _You probably hate me, as I promised before the last day of school __**last year **__I'd post this – but I promise soon I'll tell you the truth, the real story, the long story...I owe you after all. I didn't even ring you guys over the holiday and I am most sorry. Please forgive me? *puppy-dog eyes*_

* * *

**Letters To My Brown Eyed Beauty**

**Chapter 22: **Discoveries

**((**_Draco's POV._**))**

I was seated on the ground in the garden, looking at all of the plants. For each generation, there was a certain type of flower, plant, tree or other, planted in the garden. My eyes scanned each generation, with interest, when I landed on the flowers my mother planted, I smiled.

I have missed her; she's been away for a while, not coping with being away from father for so long. I may hate him, but that didn't mean my mother had, she didn't always agree with him – but she loved him. My mother spends a lot of time with my mother-in-law, nowadays. I guess I can live with that, it's probably better not having her in the house, I guess it's because Astoria and I never stop fighting. It's better if my mother believes we're happy, because that's what the world believes.

My eyes drift to Astoria's flowers. They were petunias. I looked at them with distaste. Astoria wasn't that great at gardening so we had a house elf to fix it. I was a lot nicer to the house elves now that I was older; I even let them play with Scorpius, on occasions, when he was a lot younger. I let him do, what I was never allowed to do – play with the Ostriches. I swear his eyes lit up and he had been so happy. I had laughed, and I knew in that moment he was happy. Finally, truly, happy for once.

It had been a month or two after Scorpius had come into my study that night. That night, I shall never forget – It only fuelled my hatred for Astoria. I didn't even hate her then, I just... she annoyed me greatly, and always pestered me. She even had the nerve to ask if I was cheating on her, which, I haven't done. Thank you very much.

No one ever seems to have faith in me.

_I dipped my quill into the ink, and then placed the tip of the quill onto the parchment. The tip colliding with the parchment, creating words. I heard a creak of a door, and when I looked back, the door was closed, so I didn't think anything of it. I glanced back at the parchment, sighing, and then going back to writing what I'd been writing. _

_I heard faint shuffling and sniffling and this time when I looked back, I saw Scorpius. He looked vulnerable and even a flicker of a moment I wanted to wrap my arms around my five-year-old son and tell him no one can harm him. The first thing I noticed was his fresh tears and his red-puffy eyes. My son had been crying and I wanted to know why. My heart clenched and I hate to fight the urge to cry with him. _

_I don't know but four years ago, I managed to change – for the better, Amelia says – and sometimes I can't hold emotion in. I'm not a brick wall of nothingness anymore. Amelia pulled me back and saved me, once again, helping me. She gave me life, she revived me and now, there will be moments where I will show my emotion the minute I feel them. _

_Like now for instance and I don't care. _

_As long as I don't look weak in front of my 'wife'. She doesn't even feel like a wife to me so it doesn't matter much. The next thing I notice is the fact that not just __**anything**__ could make Scorpius cry, I noticed the fat red mark on his cheek. _

_Only one thing could make such a distinct mark and anger flared in my bones. _

_I stood up in one swift moment, Scorpius moving back, scared. All I did was wrap my arms around him, cradling him, holding him, letting his tears fall. "Shh, it's going to be okay, son," I whispered. I just held him for ages until he'd finished. I placed him on the ground, looking at him. Regret swirled in my grey eyes but Scorpius couldn't read it, he didn't understand. _

"_Can you tell me where you got that mark from," I asked softly. He flinched and shook his head, mumbling stuff I couldn't quite understand. "Shh, it's okay," I said. "How about we go get some ice-cream?"_

And that's how I remember how the midnight ice-cream trips began. It wasn't every night, goodness, I didn't want to make my son unhealthy! Just the times for when he was sad or he got a reward. Astoria never knew where we went and it was fine by both of us. I never mentioned what I knew had happened that night, to Astoria. Knowing it was the best not to ever mention it to a soul.

Not until Scorpius turned seventeen.

xXx

I walked through the halls of the Manor, finding it unusually quiet. I'd just been out to see Blaise, he was furious. He was the only one who knew Amy was mine – she was my daughter and on some days, I wanted everyone to know. She was such an amazing girl I wanted them to know she was mine, but on other days, I remember why no one knows. At least Blaise knows, he shares my pain. If he ever lost Tray he'd be devastated. Blaise knew how much I loved my children, they were my life. My mother didn't even know she had a grand-daughter and if she knew, my mother would curse every living person and turn everything upside, she wouldn't rest until she found Amy.

Maybe I should tell her...

'_Remember how you mother doesn't like Amelia what makes you think she'll like the idea of Amy being her daughter?_'

Nothing. Right.

Mum had never really liked Amelia, she used to say (during the year after the war) that I'd get over Amelia and I was just lost. She was determined to get me to marry a respectable pure-blood woman, my argument was that Amelia _was_ a respectable pure-blood. She just wasn't a Slytherin and she would've been an Auror.

If she hadn't disappeared.

"You're finally back," I heard Astoria shout. "How was she?"

I turn to look at my 'wife', "how was she," I asked it as a question. "As in who? And 'how was she' at what?"

"Oh you know, _Draco_!" She said to me, this unreadable feeling in her eyes. It made me feel a little uneasy. "No I don't know, _Astoria_," I spat. "So you're gonna have to _enlighten_me because unfortunately, for _you_, I can't read your thoughts." Astoria scowled at me. "_Amelia_," she spat Amelia's name out of her lips, "Did you have fun with her," she said.

I looked at her, "What are you talking about," I demanded.

"Oh you know Draco, stop acting stupid – I never took you as the stupid type," she commented. I glared at her, "I was never stupid, you're less-intelligent than me but you never seem to accept that," he said. She glared right back, "I know you're cheating on me! You don't think I notice those glances you both send each other?"

I look at her, as if to say '_are you serious?_'. She was _still_ going on about that. "What glances you idiot," I grumbled at her. "There hasn't been a glance in _that _way shared between us for more than twenty years!" I shouted at Astoria. "You are _delusional_ woman," I said. "And I'm not cheating for the last time in twenty or so years! I repeat the same thing you never listen to me!" I yell at her.

"I'm going out!"

I shouted, walking straight out of the house, going to see Theo instead. Blaise said he was going to be there anyway, so I might as well just go. I couldn't be here not while my _wife_ thinks I'm cheating. Merlin, the word '_wife'_ tastes like bile in my mouth. Mum said she was a nice girl, well look at that mother – she's the worst woman I have _ever_ spoken to in my life.

**((**_Scorpius' POV._**))**

"Al, when do you think they'll find her?"

I had been on the verge of tears for the last couple of days. McGonagall had found out, promising she'd let us stay home. She knew Amy had been our friend – well _their_ friend. She was my _sister_, but I couldn't tell Headmistress McGonagall that. She'd never believe me, for starters. She'd think I was doing what everybody else did. When you have a best friend, they automatically become your sibling; it's sort of unconsciously that you begin to say they're your sibling. It's just what you do.

I refer to Albus as my brother from time-to-time.

But this was different; Amelia _was_ my sister, my _half-sister_, but my sister nevertheless. She was equal, we were the same. The 'half' was barely noticed anymore. We loved each other like we were _real_ siblings. Amy's mum had become sort of like a mum for me too. It's just who we were. But explaining that to McGonagall? Now she'd think we were crazy – I couldn't tell her how Amy was my sister, because then she'd know what Dad did.

He is sorry he did it but he doesn't regret Amy, not at all.

"Scorpius," Al's voice broke me out of my thoughts, I looked towards him. "I...I don't know Scor," he answered my question. I frowned, "W-Why not?"

"I bet your dad is looking for her though," he said. I knew dad would do all he could, but sometimes, that's not enough. It can't bring her back. I just want to be able to tell her that I don't care if she dates Albus or a murderer for crying out loud! (The latter is _not_ advised) I just want her home. As long as she's here, I don't care who she dates or what she says. As long as she's home and safe.

I turned to Albus, "I...I don't think I'll be able to stop worrying, not _until _I see her safe," I said quietly. "I understand," stated Albus. "If it was my sister...," he trailed off, judging by his pale face, he'd be worse than he is now. Maybe even worse than _me_ and that's saying a lot.

On the outside, I am slightly dying, but on the inside, it's a whole lot worse – just can't have Albus worry all that much. I need him to function, so I can fall apart. Yes, it's slightly selfish, maybe it's completely selfish, but I just need to have my break down and it'll all be okay. Maybe I'll be able to help people look for Amy if I've already had my break down so no one is on edge about when it'll happen.

**((**_Amy's POV._**))**

I trained to crane my neck to the side, a little further, so I could put a picture to all the voices, the words that were being exchanged, but I couldn't. My neck just didn't turn that far back. It was impossible. I'm not a pigeon, for crying out loud – I'm a human and my neck just _doesn't _move like that. Which is disheartening, but I still have bits of their conversation.

"_We need to figure out what's going on._"

"_But we have what we need!_"

"_Yes, we may have what Draco will miss the most, but that doesn't mean a god-damn thing!"_

"_Why?"_

"_It's bigger than that!" _

Amelia had lost have of the conversation up until she heard: "_There is something different about this girl. She isn't all a Scarlett, like I first thought. She's... different. If her being a Slytherin has anything to do with it... It's bigger because a piece of Draco seemed to die in his eyes when we took the girl. And why for Merlin's sake does she have _**blonde**_ hair!" _

Amelia was worried that maybe someone had picked up on everything that maybe someone had found out, had figured it out. Someone had worked out that she was indeed Draco Malfoy's daughter. Her mother always told her she was like her father and Amy liked to hear that. She liked being like her father, it made her feel warm inside when Scorpius, her dad or her mum told her she was like him.

She remembers the man reply, "_The father could have blonde hair – many people have blonde hair, I know that look, you need to understand there are a lot of people. Daphne Greengrass has blonde hair!" _Amy knew of Daphne, she's just never interacted with Scorpius' Aunt. She knew the Aunt was on Scorpius' mother's side, not just because of the last name, but because she knew for a fact her father didn't have a sister, because if she had an Aunt, she would have known.

She needed to get away, she needed to escape – before someone worked out that Malfoy's were different. Everything about them was different to just any blonde person on this planet.

**((**_Draco's POV._**))**

"Mate just tell _us_ at least the truth," started Theo.

I glanced in his direction, telling him to continue. He had this slightly concerned look in his eyes and when I looked at Blaise, he looked torn between two different emotions, there was one I couldn't read and the one I could; _regret_.

Theo continued not even noticing anything much, "_Are_ you cheating on Astoria? I know how many times you get asked this – but I _also_ know how much you hate your own wife? I wouldn't blame you if you _did_ cheat on her," he said, everything as really fast I was lucky to have caught what he said.

"Theo, _please_, don't encourage such behaviour," Theo's wife chastened him and he had enough decency to look at the ground, ashamed. I looked at Theo gobsmacked. "Oh for the love of Merlin! _No! _Has she got inside your head too?" I groaned. "Daphne asked me that at least every _three_ years for Merlin's sake!"

"Sorry," mumbled Theo. "I just wanted to know Mate. I just wanted us to be truthful – good to get that out of the open." I rolled my eyes at one of my best mates, "You're an idiot. If I was cheating – maybe, don't you think, I would have told one of you?"

"Oh I don't know! You could really be fooling around with Scarlett and _not_ be telling us!"

I shook my head, and I groaned again, "I'm too old for this," I grumbled. "Please we're both over that now. This is the _last_ thing on both of our mind's right now, Theo."

"Oh yeah about her daughter getting kidnapped," he mumbled.

He used 'Oh' a lot for an elderly man. He'd just not all screwed on right today. I felt a pang in my chest when he described the fact that Amy was _only_ Amelia's. Doesn't he ever get curious as to where her father is? Right no, not Theo, Amelia is a Gryffindor, and certainly not one of his friends – it would be _abnormal_ if Theo knew stuff about Amelia that only friends knew.

"Please Draco, don't kid yourself."

All eyes went to the blonde who just walked into the living room. I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips, "Daphne!" I ran up to her, like a child awaiting their mother, wrapping my arms around her slim torso. I squeezed her a little, smiling. I took in her familiar scent, just realising how much I'd miss it. I drew back as the smile stayed on my lips.

"Please, don't hug me too tight," she teased. "Might squeeze my insides out," she joked. I chuckled. I suddenly shook my head, "About the 'don't kid yourself' remark? What did you mean?" Daphne looked at me with a knowing smirk, "You never loved my sister," I tried to protest but she held a finger up to silence me. "Everyone could see it – so could she."

I didn't know Astoria had picked up on it. Well at the start of our marriage, I hoped she hadn't. I hope she didn't catch on the fact I wouldn't even begin to like her. "Your heart would always belong to the strong, independent Gryffindor woman, who can always take your breath away. You don't have a choice in how you feel." Daphne said. Why couldn't I just fall for Daphne?

'_Because she's your sister and you never liked her like that. But you're right, she's an amazing girl._'

Great. All today I've been talking to myself, I need help.

"Did you know Drake," she started, ignoring my groan of that nickname, "that Malfoys only love once. Sometimes they don't even find the love of their life. You're lucky to have found it – your parents are lucky to have found it _together_ because their hearts could have belonged to another, and they would have had a marriage like yours and Astoria's. It's not a great marriage for Scorpius to find out how Love works," she explained. I shrugged, "He...I think he's already in love," I mumble but she must've not heard me.

"But that is not why I am here – I have good news and I wanted to share it with you guys so!" Daphne looked excited. She looked a little less of an independent woman. More like a _child_ whose parents just gave her a life supply of candy.

I chuckle, "what is it?"

I think I had seen that look in her eye once, but not on her – on _Astoria_.

Daphne smiled, widely, "I'm pregnant!"

I hugged her, "Congratulations! I know how long you've been waiting!"

And let me tell you, she's been waiting a _very_ long time. Daphne has wanted to be a mother for longer than I could remember. Merlin, thinking back, she'd been talking about having kids since she was fifteen. That's always what she's wanted and it's finally coming true.

"I know and it's finally here! The day I can start preparing to be a mother!"

"You've been preparing since we were fifteen," commented Blaise, who wore a wide smile. Daphne nodded with a small giggle, "I am so happy!" She looked at me, "And I want you to be god-father Draco," she said, quietly. I looked at her, "W-What...me?"

"Yes you! I know about those papers," she touched my nose. "You're planning _something_ and I figured if you can't be their Uncle, come be their god-father," she smiled. My smile dropped a bit, "Oh don't worry I won't tell Scorpius _or_ Astoria."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks."

"No problem, but just remember, you'll be hurting my sister."

**((**_Astoria's POV._**))**

"So you _positive_ your husband won't be home for ages?"

I rolled my eyes, "_yes_! How many times must I tell you this?" I just got a shrug and a mumble of, "We're going to get caught," as a response. I tried to calm that little bit of me that wanted to lash out, "_We're not going to get caught_! We'll only get caught if you keep that negative thoughts in your head," I hissed. "You're so negative, you're killing the mood!"

"Well I'm sorry! We're never done this were you husband could literally just _walk _in," he hissed back at me. "Forget about him, he rarely sleeps in here anymore," I replied. Tarkyn looked at me, "He... he doesn't even kiss you does he?"

"He...no, he doesn't," I whispered, trying to keep the hurt out of my voice, but I was failing. "Don't worry, for however many times he's made you feel unloved – I will make you feel _loved_ more than he's ever made you feel," Tarkyn replied in a quiet tone.

Tarkyn kissed my neck, breathing in my scent. He trailed kisses down my collar bone. Every time he sighed, with emotion, that I shall never hold for him, I could almost hear his heart shatter – or what it would, sound like, if only he knew, I didn't return his feelings.

It wasn't mutual; it was unrequited on his part.

I don't even know if I feel guilt, I'm just numb, and that is why he is here to create feeling in my bones again.

Tarkyn kissed my cheeks, and then he kissed me delicately on the lips. I kissed with hard passion and lust but he kissed with something else and I just didn't want to know what it was, so I ignored it. I ignored how he put his heart and soul into making me feel '_loved_' when I knew only Draco could do that.

I didn't even hear the approaching footsteps; all I knew was Tarkyn's lips and hands.

But I _did_ hear a disgusted sound and my head whipped to the door way of mine _and_ Draco's bedroom. Tarkyn had the decency to look ashamed, as he shuffled off me. I just wrapped the blankets around me, as Tarkyn sat there staring at Draco, eyes wide in fear.

"I'm not going to kill you," grumbled Draco. "I'm not a murderer," he added, as if to clarify such a thing. "Oh, Drake, I know you aren't."

"_Don't. You. Dare._ Don't act sweet and cute after...," he gestured around, "_this_," he said like he tasted something vile. He turned to Tarkyn, "I wish to beat you up – but for a different reason, but Daphne wouldn't want me to," he added. "But I _shall _do as a brother must, I should yell at you – but not because I care about this lowlife."

I scowled at being called a 'lowlife'. "You can have her – she's filth on my robes that I do _not_ need," stated Draco. I felt the impact of what words can _really_ do to you. I felt sick to my stomach. He didn't even care – he didn't do what I thought he'd do if he ever found out I was cheating on him, but that didn't mean he was off the hook for cheating on _me_, no.

He walked out of the room, I hurried after him. Tarkyn was far behind, but I took no notice of him.

"And _you_ had the nerve to say that _I_ was cheating on you!" Draco yelled at me. "I haven't cheated on you! I was a _faithful_ husband even if I hated my wife with a passion!" **Stab**. "I hate you so much and I don't even care that you _cheated_ just the fact you're a hypocrite!" **Stab**. "You're a horrible person!" Stab. "Don't you think for one minute that you are forgiven!"

A part of me knew the 'forgiven' thing was for something else, something I had no clue about. However, it had to be something I have done. "I'm sorry," I sobbed. "Please don't! Forgive me!"

"Stop," he said. "You're just tiring yourself out, stop wasting your breath." He said.

"You're wasting it on a marriage that died a _very long time ago_."

"Just remember this Astoria," started Draco, "'_Two Wrongs Never Make a Right_'," he stated and then, he was walking out of the house, for a fourth time today.

**((**_Draco's POV._**))**

It had been a few hours since I caught Astoria cheating on _me_ in my own house, my own bedroom. My whole house felt like a disease. I didn't want to be there. I had to get away, so I went to Daphne's house. I had to break the bad news, because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hadn't told her. I ruined her happiness about the baby, she doesn't even want the baby anymore and that makes me sick to my stomach.

I made her despise the baby in her stomach. She wanted it gone. She grumbled about it for an hour before deciding she couldn't do anything at the moment. Daphne wasn't even surprised by the fact I wasn't upset about what happened. I just think her sister is a _huge_ hypocrite.

What hurt Daphne more was the fact not only did my marriage fail – which it had already been failing, it had been broken for a very long time, this was just the last straw – hers did too. I felt so bad breaking the news that her _Perfect Prince_ had been nothing but a _lying cheater_ and I feel bad. I poisoned her happiness. She's waited so long for this baby and...

However, I know deep down, I would have regretted it if I had never told her the truth. This was the right thing to do.

"I am glad you told me," she finally sat down on an armchair, "Thank you, it was the right thing to do." She practically read my thoughts and I gave her a guilty look. "Stop! Don't feel guilty Drake, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know."

I had explained everything to her, even for the fact that Amy is my daughter. Daphne had cooed and been all happy about it, but then she had been serious again, knowing I had more to tell. For the first time, I opened my mouth about what Astoria had done to Scorpius when he was five. Daphne had muttered, "_I think I hate my sister_."

And I had felt guiltier than I had already been. Her relationship with her sister was ruined _too_. I think I ruined Daphne's life, but right now, she's looking at me like I'm in worse shape than her. "I'm fine Daph, really, I just, I can't help but feel guilty. I ruined your life, single-handedly, in one day," guilt was in my voice and Daphne looked at me sternly, "What did I just say?" I shrugged, "I can't help it."

"It's not your fault," she placed a comforting hand on my knee, "both _our_ lives are ruined."

I nodded, "I guess," I mumbled. I heard an owl fly in; I just reckoned it was a letter for Daphne. It wasn't long until she had thrown the parchment across the floor, "Our lives suck and the Ministry hold a ball!" She said infuriated. "It's like they held it because of what happened," she complained. "Do ya think they know and they're doing it to rub it in our faces," I asked. Daphne shrugged, "I wouldn't put it past them."

I nodded, "so what does it say?"

"They invited _Tarkyn _and I," she said, spitting out her husband's name like it was something disgusting. "I just feel bad for you," she looked at me, "You _saw_ it," she pointed out. "Don't remind me," I groaned. "Scarred for life," I muttered.

She giggled, "You poor bloke," she said. I looked up at her, "I still can't believe they're holding a ball!" I stood up, walking towards it. I read it just to make sure before turning towards us, "Pansy could be killing Amy and they hold a _ball_!"

"Don't think like that, Draco, she'll be okay." Daphne looked at me, finally knowing why I needed Amy in my life. She was daughter, she was the reason I changed – I became a better man for her and her brother.

"They never do anything productive," added Daphne.

I threw the letter on the ground, "_This is why I hate the ministry_," I spat at it.

* * *

**A/N: **_I hope I have answered a few of those questions that have been at the start of the story. I hope you enjoyed it, but most of all, I HOPE I AM FORGIVEN. This is so long. I am sorry for making y'all wait so very long but it's here and good thing, I know exactly what I'm writing for the next **two** chapters. Hopefully, though, they will be up within the next three weeks. I have a lot of assignments, orals and essays to write - but I shall try my hardest to update. I've already started Chapter 23 just in case I won't get much time. _

_I know it's a lot to ask, but **one**, just **one, **review? xD pretty please! _


End file.
